Cúbreme de Seda
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: La tranquila vida de Isabella da un vuelco cuando se ve envuelta en las maquinaciones del señor Júpiter, un extraño y peculiar cliente que un día aparece en su tienda de lencería con la inocente intención de comprarle algo. Sin embargo, este desconocido esconde más de un secreto y es entonces cuando entra en juego Domus, el club privado más exclusivo de la ciudad. [Playbook]
1. Inicio

**Hola! Les traigo otra nueva adaptación, les dejo el argumento:  
**

**La tranquila vida de Isabella da un vuelco cuando se ve envuelta en las maquinaciones del señor Júpiter, un extraño y peculiar cliente que un día aparece en su tienda de lencería con la inocente intención de comprarle algo. Sin embargo, este completo desconocido esconde más de un secreto y es entonces cuando entra en juego un tercer protagonista. Se trata de Domus, el club privado más exclusivo de la ciudad, un lugar al que solo puede accederse mediante la invitación de uno de sus miembros. En ese lugar, si es que Isabella decide atravesar sus puertas, se desatan el deseo y la pasión, dando lugar a tantas situaciones y finales diferentes como nuestra protagonista se atreva a explorar.  
**

**IMPORTANTE!  
Esta historia puede transformarse en muchas diferentes, según las elecciones que hagan. En algunas partes deberás tomar decisiones que marcarán el desarrollo del argumento y te llevarán a distintos tipos de conclusiones y podrás optar a siete resultados distintos: El final favorito de la verdadera autora, El peor final, Un final especial, El final más ardiente, Un final romántico, Un final tibio y Un buen final. No tiene capítulos, sino que tiene distintas partes que a medida que vayan eligiendo al final de cada parte deberán saltear a otra, con esto quiero decir que no se lee como generalmente uno lee Capítulo 1, después 2 y luego 3, sino que puede saltear del 1 al 3 y luego volver al 2 y así. Me pareció algo innovador e interesante, nunca vi una adaptación así y dije ¿por qué no? jaja.  
**

**Voy a actualizar domingos, martes, jueves y depende de los reviews algún viernes o sábado. **

**Espero que les guste! Besos!**

* * *

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**Inicio**

Paso una página y por fin encuentro el primer artículo interesante del catálogo, casi al final del mismo. La chica que luce el conjunto está demasiado delgada para la prenda que lleva, pero el efecto push-up hace que sus pechos se redondeen y parezcan más grandes de lo que en realidad son. La parte inferior es una pieza ancha que le cubre las caderas, dotando a la delgaducha modelo de curvas que no tiene: sus caderas parecen más anchas, su cintura más estrecha y sus pechos más elegantes.

Me llamo Isabella y trabajo en una pequeña tienda de lencería, situada en un discreto rinconcito de un barrio modesto, que se llama Seda y Satén. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y rosa pastel, tonalidades suaves porque no quiero tener un establecimiento provocativo. Mi filosofía siempre ha sido que la discreción es mucho más sugerente que la provocación, por eso apenas tengo nada expuesto en las paredes y la decoración consta de un par de fotografías en blanco y negro de rascacielos y una exuberante planta al lado de la puerta.

Suena la campanita de la puerta. Escondo con rapidez el croissant que estaba merendando y me pongo en pie tras el mostrador. Estoy a punto de doblarme un tobillo cuando veo a mi nuevo cliente y contengo un suspiro de asombro. Está claro que el impresionante espécimen masculino que visita mi tienda ha entrado en el lugar equivocado.

Parece salido de un catálogo de ropa. A su espalda, antes de que la puerta se cierre del todo, veo el cochazo del que ha salido, un impresionante vehículo de color negro. Estoy segura de que los cristales son blindados. Cierro la boca cuando me doy cuenta de que la tengo abierta y recuerdo que necesito aire para respirar, pero es que la palabra atractivo se queda corta. Es una de esas personas que solo nacen cuando los planetas se alinean de una forma concreta. Es guapo, pero no como suelen ser los hombres de rostro bonito; su belleza está más allá de toda comprensión humana. Y no solo es el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca, sino que además va vestido con un impresionante traje cortado a medida y se mueve con la elegancia de un gran felino. Tiene el pelo cobrizo, un poco largo, peinado hacia atrás; la longitud es perfecta para enmarcar sus atractivos rasgos: nariz distinguida, ojos profundos, boca severa pero sensual.

En mis veintiocho años de vida no he visto nunca un hombre tan condenadamente atractivo, y en los catálogos de ropa masculina he visto muchos cuerpazos y muchos hombres que están por encima del resto de los mortales.

El que acaba de entrar es uno de ellos. Un dios.

—Buenas tardes —mi voz es ridículamente baja y carraspeo para recordar cómo debe hablar una persona normal, mientras busco el mando a distancia para suavizar la música que suena por el pequeño equipo que utilizo para ambientar.

—Buenas tardes —me responde El Hombre. Tiene una voz bonita, cautivadora.

Tiene todo el aspecto de un gran hombre de negocios. No solo por su traje, inmensamente más caro que todo mi vestuario junto, sino por la forma en que camina, con seguridad, como si mi tienda fuese un lugar al que está acostumbrado a venir. Pero está claro que se ha perdido y ha entrado aquí a preguntar una dirección; es normal, este barrio está lleno de callejuelas y la calle está mal señalizada. Mi tienda solo es una más y tipos como él no entran en tiendas anodinas como estas. Solo hay que ver su impresionante estampa para darse cuenta del contraste que supone verle entre cosas tan normales como las que tengo en las estanterías.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —encuentro el valor para mirarle a la cara y entonces él me mira a mí.

Mi cerebro se desconecta y me resulta difícil pensar ante la inesperada belleza de ese hombre. Lo peor es que no deja de mirarme, parece pensar una respuesta. Finalmente, su ceño se arruga ligeramente y me dice:

—¿Por qué no hay nada en el escaparate?

Su pregunta me aturde. Parpadeo un par de veces. Estoy intentando procesar una respuesta coherente.

—¿Nada? —es lo único que puedo decir. La mejor pregunta de la Historia.

—Nada que muestre lo que aquí se ofrece.

Ah. Eso.

—Bueno, no me gusta poner bragas ni modelos en el escaparate. Los que pasan por delante solo ven mujeres ligeras de ropa y pechos; no prestan atención a lo importante: la moda íntima. No sé si me explico.

—Perfectamente.

Me ruborizo, no esperaba que me entendiera. Aparta los ojos de mí y echa un vistazo a la tienda. A un lado tengo los expositores con pantis, medias y leggings; al otro, camisones y pijamas sedosos.

Parece decepcionado al no encontrar lo que busca y su silencio me incomoda y, a la vez, me molesta.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El Hombre me mira otra vez, su rostro serio hace que me recorra un estremecimiento de los pies a la cabeza. ¡Madre mía! Se acerca al mostrador, despacio, y de pronto me siento como una presa, como si él fuese el depredador que busca comerme. Es muy significativo que siga teniendo un aspecto tan amenazador a pesar de ser tan guapo. Es un hombre al que es mejor no hacer enfadar.

—Sí —dice.

Apoya las manos sobre el mostrador, delante del catálogo que he dejado abierto. Por primera vez la fotografía de la modelo en ropa interior y con pose provocativa hace que me sonroje. Sus manos son grandes, de dedos elegantes y nudillos gruesos. Por debajo del puño de su camisa asoma un reloj de color plateado, de marca, pero nada ostentoso. Sus gemelos son dos esmeraldas, verdes. Como sus ojos, de un profundo verde como un bosque.

Se me eriza la piel ante su presencia, lo tengo a una distancia igual que el ancho de mi mostrador; de repente, me parece que la mesa que nos separa es muy pequeña.

—Estoy buscando algo especial. —Sus palabras me hacen reaccionar.

Ah, conque era eso. Me relajo un poco y le dedico mi mejor sonrisa.

—Entonces, ha venido al lugar indicado —digo con total confianza, estoy muy acostumbrada a tratar con gente que busca algo especial. Retiro el catálogo de encima del mostrador y despejo el espacio de revistas y papeles. Le miro fijamente y me arrepiento de inmediato; no puedo pensar con claridad teniendo al hombre más guapo del mundo observándome con atención. El valor que había conseguido se esfuma y tartamudeo cuando vuelvo a hablar—. ¿Ha pensado en algo en concreto?

—Quiero algo especial —insiste.

Intuyo que no me va a dar más información. Es el tipo de hombre que prefiere mantenerse misterioso.

Muy bien, hora de trabajar.

* * *

• Para enseñarle lo básico (Ir a 1)

• Para enseñarle directamente lo más especial (Ir a 2)


	2. 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**1**

Escojo el catálogo que siempre utilizo en estos casos. Nunca falla y eso me va a dar las pistas necesarias sobre lo que le gusta y sobre lo que busca. No es el primer hombre que viene buscando "algo especial" para su novia, aunque es el primero que viste de traje. Me encantan los hombres vestidos de traje, es una de mis debilidades.

Paso unas páginas hasta encontrar lo que busco, una colección de primavera que siempre gusta. Le muestro unos conjuntos con estampados floreados y rayados, muy sexys, con toques juveniles. De inmediato sé que no es lo que busca por la forma en que se le marca la mandíbula cuando aprieta los dientes, pero comienza a pasar páginas por las distintas fotografías sin decir nada. Es demasiado caballeroso para decir algo inapropiado.

—Esta colección en tonos pastel consigue que ella se sienta más joven y más atrevida, es algo informal y desenfadado.

Mis palabras parecen sorprenderle, sus cejas dejan de estar apretadas y se elevan.

—Curioso adjetivo, desenfadado. Pero no estoy buscando nada desenfadado. Ni atrevido —comenta—. Lo que busco es algo serio.

Lo suponía, a juzgar por su nivel adquisitivo, su traje impecable, su cochazo y el magnífico reloj, busca algo de corte más clásico.

—Nada atrevido, pero algo especial. ¿Arrebatador?

Pongo encima del catálogo otra revista, en esta ocasión, una colección de otoño. Son modelos sencillos, de dos piezas, sin demasiados adornos. Un brillo de interés le cruza la mirada cuando señalo una fotografía donde la modelo luce un conjunto de color rojo apagado con ribetes carmesí.

—Me gusta el color —admite.

—Es un tono intenso pero no demasiado brillante, es serio y elegante.

Asiente, pero no dice nada más. Espera que yo haga todo el trabajo. Este es uno de esos clientes difíciles que no saben lo que buscan hasta que lo encuentran.

—¿Cuál es su color favorito?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —pregunta mirándome.

—¿A quién tiene que gustarle lo "especial", señor? ¿A usted o a ella? —le digo con una sonrisa.

Su mirada se suaviza, casi diría que amaga una sonrisa que no llega a aparecer del todo en sus perfectos labios. Al señor Traje le gusta mi actitud y me mira un poco más interesado que antes.

—El blanco.

—¿El blanco es su color favorito o el de ella? —insisto.

La sonrisa aparece, una ligera elevación que curva su boca. Arrebatador. Sus ojos observan directamente los míos antes de responder:

—El mío.

Eso significa que lo que tengo que encontrar tiene que ser digno para la mujer que lo va a llevar y, además, consiga que él se vuelva loco.

—No es un color muy común para que le guste a un hombre. Normalmente, ellos prefieren el negro o el rojo —le digo con total sinceridad.

—Eso es porque yo no soy un hombre común.

Sus palabras suenan tan rotundas que me da un vuelco el estómago. ¡Es tan categórico! Mi cerebro se desconecta otra vez durante unos segundos.

• Para enseñarle lo especial (Ir a 2)

• Para enseñarle cosas que tengo en la trastienda (Ir a 3)

* * *

**Voy a ir subiendo de a 2 partes, así voy más rápido y todos pueden elegir jaja. **  
**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a katyms13, marieisahale y Guest! Besos!**


	3. 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**2**

En brazos llevo una gran caja de cartón. La abro delante de él y del interior saco unas bolsas envasadas al vacío donde guardo las piezas. Casi me da un poco de vergüenza enseñarle cómo las conservo, pero así verá que no le estoy engañando y que son de verdad. Observa curioso la ropa que hay dentro, parece fiambre envasado.

Con unas tijeras corto una esquina y el aire entra en la primera de las bolsas. Saco del interior un corpiño blanco ribeteado con lazos turquesas en los hombros, en el pecho y en las caderas. Es antiguo, no es algo que se haya diseñado hoy en día. La pieza es lo bastante larga como para cubrir de los pechos a la mitad de los muslos.

—Está hecha a mano, los adornos son en seda. Cubre hasta la pelvis y en las caderas tiene estas cintas para unirlas a las medias. Se cierra con corchetes, pero también tiene unos lazos para ajustarla a la medida del cuerpo —comento mostrándole la espalda.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, parece sacado de un traje de novia —observa.

—Casi todos los trajes de novia incorporan un corsé o un corpiño o las dos cosas. Pero esta pieza es única, no cumple más función que la de cubrir el cuerpo, no tiene ningún complemento más —comento con una enigmática sonrisa.

Un brillo de entendimiento cruza sus ojos y sonríe.

—El diseño parece antiguo.

—Es de principios del siglo pasado.

Levanta las cejas, entre asombrado y receloso.

—¿Este corpiño tiene cien años?

—Así es. Lo hizo mi abuela, era la costurera de una gran dama de la alta sociedad en aquellos tiempos. Mi abuelo era sastre —dejo de contarle la historia de mis antepasados y le dejo que se recree en el corpiño.

—Es sorprendente, sin duda. Y arrebatador —parece que le gusta, me siento muy contenta por hacer bien mi trabajo.

—¿Tiene más cosas? No las desenvuelva, solo enséñemelas, por favor.

De la caja saco varias piezas y le voy explicando lo que contiene cada una. Llegamos a una pieza blanca y le describo cómo es.

—Este corsé solo cubre desde la parte de debajo de los pechos hasta las caderas. ¿Ve cómo modela la cintura y se abre en las caderas? Casi todo está hecho a medida para la dama y para sus hijas, pero era muy exigente y habituaba a descartar muchas cosas.

—¿Qué valor tienen estas prendas para usted?

—Son piezas que jamás venderé a mis clientes habituales. Pero usted buscaba algo especial. Esto lo es.

—Sí, es muy especial, sin duda. Me gustaría verlo.

Corto la bolsa y el aire entra. La pieza es muy rígida, de color rosa, atada con cintas a la espalda, y está reforzada con ballenas. Cualquier mujer se ahogaría con esta monstruosidad. La extiendo sobre el mostrador.

—Extraordinario —murmura—. La mujer que vista esto estará deslumbrante —dice acariciando la pieza por el borde superior.

Ahí es donde deberían estar los pechos, su forma de tocarla hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Por un momento imagino a una mujer vestida solo con eso y al señor Traje mirándola. Tocándola. ¡Santo Cielo! Me sonrojo.

—Es justo lo que andaba buscando. ¿Cuánto pide por ella?

Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea. La pieza más cara que tengo en la tienda no vale ni la mitad que esta, pero tengo que pensar un precio.

—Estimo que seiscientos es un buen precio.

Saca un talonario, ¿en serio va a pagarme con un talón? También saca una estilográfica del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, ¡por supuesto! Me derrito. Literalmente. Solo le falta un sombrero, un reloj de bolsillo y un chaleco. A veces tengo tendencias fetichistas. Termina de escribir, firma y me da el papel. Yo le entrego el corsé antiguo envuelto en papel de seda.

—Le he puesto en un papel instrucciones para lavarlo. Es muy delicado, si quiere conservarlo bien, dele esas instrucciones al de la tintorería y no habrá problema.

—Muchas gracias, señorita. Ha sido un placer visitar su tienda.

Se despide y se marcha. Cojo el talón y me doy cuenta de que hay más números de los que yo le he dicho. ¡Joder! ¡Esto es como cinco veces más!

Salgo corriendo de la tienda. Lo pillo a punto de entrar en la parte trasera de su cochazo, un Lexus híbrido, de color negro y cristales tintados. Por supuesto, ¿cómo alguien como él no iba a tener chófer? Se detiene antes de entrar y me mira.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Se ha arrepentido de vendérmelo? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Le dije seiscientos. Se ha equivocado de número.

—¿Cuánto pone?

—Tres mil…

—Entonces no me he equivocado. Considérelo una propina por su fantástico servicio, señorita. Volveremos a vernos.

Sin más, entra en el coche y el vehículo se incorpora a la carretera silencioso como una pantera. Yo suspiro.

¿De dónde ha salido este tipo?

• (Ir a 4)


	4. 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**3**

Voy a la trastienda sin decir una sola palabra para poder pensar, dejando al señor Traje consultando el catálogo de otoño. Necesito tenerlo alejado de mí un momento. Algo especial, que además sea blanco…, ¿acaso busca un camisón o un salto de cama? Lo dudo. Además, ¿qué hace un hombre así en mi tienda? No lo entiendo, seguro que puede permitirse cosas carísimas y lujosas. Todo lo que tengo aquí es bastante modesto. Recorro las estanterías buscando algo que mostrarle, bendito el día en que decidí ordenarlo todo por colores. Doy con algunas cosas que podrían ser de su interés, son las más caras que tengo. Vuelvo a la tienda, no se ha movido de donde le vi por última vez, de hecho parece entretenido con los catálogos.

Abro una caja y separo el papel para descubrir la primera de las prendas: una camisola blanca con bordados negros bajo los pechos, corta y muy holgada, de finos tirantes. Es una prenda mona para dormir.

—Es muy cómoda y está hecha de algodón natural, muy suave al tacto —acaricio los pliegues y le ofrezco el borde para que lo compruebe. Lo toca, entre sus dedos el color blanco resalta porque tiene la piel muy bronceada.

—No busco algo para dormir, pero me gusta la tela.

Deposito la prenda con cuidado en su caja y abro otro paquete, un conjunto clásico de lencería femenina: brassiere, tanga y ligueros, nada especial porque de este estilo los hay a patadas. De inmediato cierro la caja.

—¿Por qué no me deja verlo? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Porque esto no es lo que ha venido a buscar —le digo convencida.

—¿Cómo está tan segura?

—¿Siempre es tan insistente? —digo sin pensar. Me sonrojo ligeramente, pero él me contesta de todos modos.

—Sí.

Esa única sílaba contiene la potencia de una bomba nuclear. Me mira fijamente, serio, pero el brillo de sus ojos delata su diversión.

• Para demostrarle que esto no es lo que está buscando (Ir a 7)

• Para ignorarle y enseñarle otras cosas (Ir a 15)

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale y patriciavaquero92! Besos!**


	5. 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**4**

Es hora de cerrar. Tengo la caja con el nuevo pedido tirada en un rincón de la trastienda todavía sin abrir, pero primero tengo que hacer sitio. Mañana a primera hora será lo que haga, ahora solo quiero irme a casa a darme un baño y pedir una pizza, porque hoy es mi día de pizza. Me encantan esos momentos de tranquilidad, con una enorme pizza familiar de queso para mí sola y una película que nadie interrumpirá con sus críticas. O quizá empiece un nuevo libro.

Apago la música y recojo mis cosas. Estoy apagando las luces y conectando la alarma cuando suena la campana de la puerta. ¿Ahora un cliente? ¡Pero si está cerrado! Vuelvo a la tienda para disculparme y decirle a quien haya venido que ya está cerrado, pero cuando veo de quién se trata de mi boca no sale ningún reproche. ¿Me he tragado la lengua? Sí.

Es El Hombre. El señor Traje. El señor Intenso. Es el cliente que no pega en mi tienda y verle me produce la misma sensación de la semana anterior: se me corta la respiración y mi mente se queda en blanco durante unos segundos.

—Buenas noches —me saluda con ese tono de voz seco y autoritario del que está acostumbrado a mandar y que le obedezcan. Durante su visita me sentí obligada a ser amable con él, no solo porque era otro cliente más sino porque irradiaba un magnetismo tan atrayente que sentía la necesidad de caerle bien. Además, venía buscando mi ayuda y la compasión es uno de mis defectos.

—Buenas noches, señor. ¿Su compra resultó satisfactoria? —pregunto, si ha venido a por más es que sí que lo fue.

Él me sonríe arrebatador. Parece más relajado que cuando le vi por primera vez, ya no se muestra tan hermético y su mirada ya no es tan dura.

—Resultó altamente satisfactoria —comenta.

Si me susurrase al oído una cosa como esa, me convertiría en un charco bajo sus pies. ¡Madre mía!

—Me alegro por usted —consigo decir. Debió pasárselo en grande con lo que compró, un cliente satisfecho siempre vuelve—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta vez? —tanteo.

Se queda callado un momento sopesando la respuesta. ¿Acaso ahora nos ha salido vergonzoso, el señor Intenso?

—El servicio que me prestó el otro día resultó muy beneficioso para mis intereses y estoy sumamente complacido con su trabajo —Se me pone la cara como un tomate ante su halago—. Quiero darle las gracias por ello.

—No se merecen —consigo decir.

—He venido a proponerle algo —dice a continuación—. Sé que es tarde, pero me gustaría contar con usted durante unas pocas horas —calla y me mira—. Esta noche quiero su opinión de experta y la quiero solo para mí —aclara.

Me tambaleo un poco, sus ojos se clavan en los míos con tanta fuerza que me provoca un repentino mareo. Sus palabras me calientan por dentro, es como si vertiera chocolate fundido en mis oídos y este se deslizara por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me está pidiendo? No consigo descifrar sus palabras, pero casi parece que me esté pidiendo una cita. Pensar en eso hace que me sonroje todavía más.

—¿Qué es lo que me está pidiendo exactamente, señor?

—Quiero que trabaje para mí, que sea mi asesora. Hay un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañara. Quisiera contar con su experta sensibilidad.

—Su propuesta es interesante, pero no puedo asesorarle porque no soy ninguna experta —replico con humildad.

—Es sincera y tiene buen gusto. El otro día me demostró tener una habilidad especial para estas cosas.

Vacilo. Este tipo podría tener la opinión de cualquiera y quiere exclusivamente la mía. ¿Por qué quiere que lo asesore alguien como yo? Debe tener expertos que han estudiado un Máster en Asesoramiento en Lencería y Ropa Interior en la Universidad. Yo solo soy una pequeña tendera.

• Para acceder a su propuesta (Ir a 5)

• Si mejor me voy a casa (Ir a 9)


	6. 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**5**

—No me malinterprete, señor, pero ¿a dónde quiere que lo acompañe?

—Mis intenciones son totalmente honestas, señorita —comenta con toda tranquilidad, no parece molesto por mi pregunta—. Quiero que me asesore, que ponga su conocimiento a mi disposición.

—Mi madre siempre me decía que no me fuese con desconocidos.

Sonríe con diversión y da unos pasos hacia mí. A medida que se acerca mi corazón se desboca. Me tiende la mano, grande, de nudillos gruesos. La piel está bronceada, tostada por el sol, y la manga de su camisa se encoge, dejando a la vista su magnífico reloj. Es un Omega. Las yemas de sus dedos parecen duras, estoy segura de que las notaré ásperas en cuanto le estreche la mano.

—Yo no soy ningún desconocido, señorita. Soy Edward Cullen.

Mi boca forma una "o" perfecta cuando relaciono su cara con su nombre.

—¿El mismo Edward Cullen del Hotel Júpiter?

—Puede llamarme Júpiter si lo desea.

—Como al dios romano.

—En efecto.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Entiendo por qué quiere mi ayuda. No solo busca mi consejo, también busca mi discreción. A él lo conocen en todas partes pero a mí no.

—Yo soy Isabella.

El contacto hace que nuestras pieles se toquen. Tal y como pensaba sus yemas son ásperas y su mano está caliente, me quema con el contacto. El apretón es fuerte, mi mano es pequeña en comparación con la suya, mis dedos parecen mantequilla. Un escalofrío me sube hasta el codo y cuando le miro a la cara, me siento conmocionada. La energía fluye entre nuestras manos enlazadas, siento la tensión que recorre su cuerpo y envuelve el mío con toda su potencia. La tienda se me hace pequeña y empiezo a notar que se me acaba el aire.

Finalmente, me suelta la mano y el calor desaparece.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dice? ¿Me acompañará?

—Supongo que sí.

• (Ir a 6)

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, Tanya Masen Cullen, patriciavaquero92 y mayeli! Besos!**


	7. 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**6**

Del Lexus sale el tipo que debe ser su chófer. Lleva un auricular en la oreja, tiene el cabello cortado al estilo militar y me sorprende lo delgado que es, porque no es robusto y bajito sino alto y espigado.

Lleva gafas de sol a pesar de que está lloviendo, y abriendo la puerta trasera del coche, me invita a entrar. Por fuera es un coche enorme, robusto, los cristales son tintados y de cerca tengo una impresión mayor que cuando lo vi de lejos. Es una bestia negra, como un dragón dormido.

Me acomodo en el interior y el señor Júpiter rodea la parte trasera para entrar por el otro lado. La tapicería es suave y está calentita y me acomodo lo mejor que puedo, me da miedo pisar las alfombrillas con mis botas mojadas de agua de lluvia.

Cuando nos incorporamos a la carretera, no se escucha el ruido del motor. Es fascinante.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto de inmediato, un poco impaciente. Ahora que sé quién es, no sé de qué manera mantener una conversación normal con él.

—Al centro —me dice—. No tardaremos mucho.

Le miro con expectación. Por un momento creo que voy a acompañarlo a algún sórdido pero sofisticado club nocturno donde encontraremos lujuriosos conjuntos de lencería cubriendo exuberantes cuerpos de voluptuosas bailarinas. Pero no, descarto esa idea porque no pega en alguien como él.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos al centro, grandes edificios de oficinas y rascacielos de brillantes cristaleras. Unas manzanas más allá se concentran las tiendas más elitistas de toda la ciudad, con sus espléndidos escaparates llenos de color, luces y carteles luminosos.

El chófer detiene el coche frente a la tienda más discreta de todas, en un elegante edificio que no tiene escaparates, sino ventanales que muestran el interior de una cafetería. Me siento confundida, ¿quiere mi opinión sobre cafés? No me gusta demasiado. Hay unas letras pegadas en los ventanales que ocultan parcialmente el interior y dan nombre al establecimiento: Luxanna.

—¿Conoce este sitio? —me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza, ¿tengo pinta de poder pagarme un café en este sitio?

Dejamos atrás la cafetería y nos dirigimos a una puerta que está discretamente situada en una calle poco transitada y hay que bajar una escalera, el sitio a donde vamos está bajo la cafetería.

Entramos. El vestíbulo es un corto pasillo que precede a una enorme sala que parece un salón de baile. La iluminación es suave y las paredes son oscuras, creando un ambiente de privacidad. Hay bancos acolchados en terciopelo rojo y espejos de cuerpo entero con marcos tallados pintados de un dorado oscuro. Salpicados aquí y allá hay bustos y maniquíes cubiertos por las más sofisticadas prendas de lencería de lujo.

Miro al señor Intenso con las cejas levantadas y él me mira con toda inocencia. Es obvio que aquí puede encontrar lo que quiera, lo que hace que me pregunte qué se le perdió en mi tienda. Yo jamás podría vender cosas tan lujosas.

No hay fotografías o carteles decorativos, tan solo la palabra Luxanna en las paredes y en la parte superior de los espejos. El suelo es de madera barnizada. Al fondo hay un discreto mostrador frente a un panel, detrás del cual deben estar los probadores. Miro a un lado y a otro buscando a algún dependiente, pero no aparece nadie y eso me extraña.

—La tienda está abierta solo para nosotros —dice mi acompañante respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada. Se pasea con toda tranquilidad por la sala de baile reconvertida en tienda de lencería—. Solo para nosotros, solo por esta noche, así que no nos atenderá nadie —se detiene ante un busto cubierto por un corsé granate hecho de tiras de seda y encaje—. Aquí hay piezas únicas, artesanales.

La invito a que se deje llevar por su instinto y encuentre lo que más le guste, lo que le parezca más adecuado, lo más especial.

Me detengo a su lado y contemplo el corsé con cierta fascinación. El diseño es intrincado, puro arte.

Es artesanal, esas puntadas solo pueden estar hechas por unas manos expertas.

—¿Le tiene que gustar a usted o a ella, señor? —pregunto.

—A usted, señorita —comenta mirándome fijamente—. Quiero que busque en este lugar la pieza más exquisita, la más especial, la que a usted le parezca más adecuada para una inolvidable noche de pasión.

Su voz se ha vuelto grave, aterciopelada. Su frase me estremece y un repentino calor me invade el cuerpo. Quiero apartar la mirada porque me siento intimidada por las cosas que dice pero que no dice a la vez. Estoy al lado de un hombre guapo, atractivo y muy intenso y por primera vez me doy cuenta de esto; hasta ahora solo se trataba de un cliente. Ahora las sensaciones que despierta en mí son diferentes, son intensas, como todo él, y ese fuego que parece contener amenaza con quemarme.

Es un hombre muy directo y eso hace que me pregunte como de directo será en otros asuntos, esos para los que necesita mi opinión. Si esta tienda ha abierto exclusivamente para él, significa que la conoce, que ha venido muchas veces. Lo que tengo delante es todo un reto, ¿por dónde empiezo?

• Para preguntarle por su pieza favorita (Ir a 10)

• Para buscar algo por la tienda (Ir a 13)


	8. 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**7**

Quiero convencerle de que ese conjunto no es nada especial. Sé lo que hago, conozco perfectamente lo que no está buscando, pero quiero dejarlo claro. Abro la caja para enseñarle el sujetador, el tanga y el liguero.

—Déjeme adivinar: algodón natural —dice tocando el encaje del tanga por la línea de la ingle.

Casi me trago la lengua viendo lo que hace. Cómo lo hace. Sigo el recorrido de sus dedos índice y corazón, fascinada por la combinación de tonalidad oscura y pálida de su mano tosca con la prenda delicada. Por un momento lo imagino retirando lentamente la prenda, deslizándola por unas piernas imaginarias de una chica imaginaria que está imaginariamente buenísima.

—Así es —consigo decir—. Pero esto no es especial, señor… —hago una pausa para que me diga su nombre.

—Júpiter.

Qué nombre tan exótico.

—Como el dios romano.

Él sonríe, por lo visto le sorprende que lo sepa.

—Es la primera persona que me dice que tengo el nombre de un dios y no el de un planeta del Sistema Solar.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunto de forma estúpida, pero parece entusiasmado porque haya dado con el correcto origen de su nombre. Entonces me pregunto, ¿Júpiter es su nombre o su apellido? Me deshago de mi embrollo mental para continuar atendiéndole correctamente.

—Señor Júpiter, con toda sinceridad, esto no es lo que ha venido a buscar.

—¿Cómo está tan segura, señorita…?

Hace una pausa igual que la mía, quiere que le diga mi nombre. Mis mejillas arden, parezco una adolescente intentando hablar con el chico guapo del instituto. Hace años que dejé esas cosas atrás, pero es que él supera con creces el adjetivo guapo.

—Isabella.

—Un placer —dice tendiéndome la mano. La acepto y tira de mis dedos para depositar un galante beso en mis nudillos. ¿Hola? ¿Estoy en un sueño? El contacto de sus labios provoca una oleada de extraño placer—. Me gusta el conjunto. Es sencillo, cómodo y nada descarado.

—¿Seguro? —digo algo alarmada—. Pero este modelo no es nada especial.

—Las flores del encaje son perfectas. El color me gusta. Además, me gusta el efecto que crea entre mis manos —confiesa cogiendo el tanga por la cintura con las dos manos. Me lo enseña. Siento un extraño calor de repente, tiene razón, su piel tiene una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que la piel normal y la tela es blanquísima, muy pura. Trago saliva, me ha subido la fiebre.

—Se lo envolveré, entonces —susurro con un hilo de voz.

• (Ir a 8)

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Marieisahale! Actualizo hoy, ya que mañana no puedo. Besos!**


	9. 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**8**

Guardo las prendas en una caja blanca, envueltas en papel de seda. Me tiemblan tanto las manos que me cuesta tres intentos hacer un lazo con cinta rosa para adornar el regalo. Luego meto la caja en una bolsa de papel con flores.

—Ha sido muy amable, señorita. Que pase un buen día.

Me despido del señor Traje con la mano. De pronto la tensión desaparece, me fallan las piernas y aterrizo con el trasero en la silla. ¡Guau! Ha sido el cliente más intenso con el que he tenido que tratar. Se ha marchado tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de asimilar su presencia.

Tengo las cajas abiertas y desperdigadas por el mostrador, no tengo ganas de recogerlas. Está sonando "Someone like you" y me estremezco. Cambio de canción y me pongo a recoger la tienda.

Creo que tardaré un poco en olvidar al señor Intenso.

• (Ir a 4)


	10. 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**9**

Aunque sea el señor Intenso y tenga la apariencia de un dios, pienso que no es nada sensato irme con él a estas horas de la noche a "un lugar". Sus palabras son halagadoras, pero estoy segura de que mi opinión es demasiado pobre para las extravagancias a las que un hombre de su clase está acostumbrado. Yo no tengo tanta imaginación como cree.

Nota mi indecisión, sé que puede notarla porque me mira con ojos suplicantes. No es que haya puesto mirada de perrito abandonado porque eso es imposible en una cara tan severa como la suya, pero sus ojos brillan en medio del silencio.

—¿Por qué yo? Es decir, seguro que hay expertos mucho más expertos que yo.

—No voy a ponerla a prueba, solo quiero su consejo —dice para tranquilizarme—. Ya me lo dio una vez, quiero que lo haga de nuevo.

—Todo mi conocimiento se limita a esta tienda, fuera de aquí soy una completa ignorante.

—Quiero su sinceridad. Su autenticidad. Su naturalidad es lo que me gusta, la manera en que me trata, la forma en que me aconseja. He venido hasta aquí para hacerle esta petición porque no hay nadie más a quién pueda pedírselo. Por favor —añade con suavidad.

¿Me lo ha pedido por favor? Me tiemblan las rodillas. No se ha movido de la puerta, permanece a una distancia segura intentando no intimidarme, pero la fuerza de su petición es tan grande que llega hasta donde estoy y siento la presión. Quiere una respuesta y no se marchará hasta conseguir arrancarme una afirmación.

No sé qué hacer.

• Para acompañarle a ese lugar especial (Ir a 5)

• Para no acompañarle (Ir a 17)

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale! Besos!**


	11. 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**10**

—Usted ha estado aquí antes muchas veces, ¿verdad? —le pregunto.

—Soy asiduo —me contesta.

—Debe tener muchas conquistas —digo sin poder evitarlo, un hombre de su clase debe tener a las mujeres rendidas a sus pies.

—En realidad, no —responde—. Yo no tengo conquistas.

Es tan rotundo que siento que sus palabras me caen encima como el agua de una cascada. Si no tiene conquistas, ¿qué tiene? Dejando eso a un lado, no puedo elegir de forma aleatoria algo de entre todo lo que hay aquí. No conozco este lugar, si él es un cliente habitual sus gustos ya están definidos y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Una persona vuelve a una tienda porque le gusta lo que ha comprado, aquí deben haber cosas que le gusten pero que todavía no ha comprado.

—¿Cuál es su pieza favorita? —le digo sin dejar de mirarle fijamente—. Usted ha venido aquí muchas veces. Este lugar no vende a un público común, es una tienda privada y exclusiva. ¿Cuál es esa prenda especial que a usted tanto le gusta?

Me mira con renovado interés. Me sonrojo ligeramente, he llamado su atención.

—¿Por qué piensa que tengo una prenda favorita?

—Estoy segura de que la tiene porque yo también tengo una favorita de entre todas mis cosas —digo con total seguridad, y empiezo a hablar sin pensar—. Es esa pieza que le gustaría poseer pero no ha encontrado el momento de comprarla. Esa que está reservada para la noche de pasión más inolvidable. ¿Cuál es?

Sus ojos brillan de forma tan intensa que creo que me he pasado de la raya. Presiento que acabo de avivar unas llamas, azuzándolo para que me diga algo que es muy íntimo y que no estoy segura de querer saber.

—¿Se refiere a esa pieza que algún día vestirá una mujer intensa, especial y hermosa y que la transformará en una diosa? ¿Esa que logrará que su imagen se nos grabe a fuego en la memoria y no podamos olvidarla jamás?

Un cosquilleo hasta ahora desconocido me serpentea por el vientre. Me estremezco al escuchar sus palabras, su vehemencia me abruma. Veo como aprieta la mandíbula, la postura de su cuerpo delata control sobre sus emociones. Aprieto los labios y trago saliva.

—Me refiero a esa pieza que usted anhela para la mujer que anhela; esa con la que usted sueña, esa que, al igual que usted, esconde unas pasiones prohibidas y que con esa prenda no podrá ocultar jamás su verdadera naturaleza.

Los latidos de mi corazón son tan furiosos que puedo escucharlos en mis oídos. La gran sala se ha hecho muy pequeña, y nos encierra a los dos en un diminuto espacio en el que empieza a acumularse una tensión insoportable.

Le vibra un músculo del cuello, la corbata de su traje parece apretarle y no dejarle espacio para respirar. Exhala por la nariz y abre los puños. De pronto se ha transformado, ha dejado de ser el señor Intenso para convertirse en el señor Intenso, Oscuro y Peligroso.

Se mueve y yo doy un paso atrás, aunque no se está acercando hacia mí. Se dirige lentamente al fondo de la tienda, cerca de los probadores. Cuando mis rodillas dejan de temblar, le sigo. Se detiene delante de un maniquí que parece una escultura, con el más mínimo detalle cincelado en la superficie.

Es una mujer cuya postura recuerda a la de una bailarina, tiene los talones levantados, los pies juntos y los brazos abiertos. La cabeza está ligeramente ladeada, está mirando hacia la derecha con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios son voluminosos.

Sus piernas están cubiertas por unas medias de encaje, desde la punta de los dedos hasta el final de los muslos. La parte exterior de las medias alcanza las caderas, mientras que la parte interior bordea sus ingles, formando una "v" entre sus piernas. En los brazos lleva unos guantes que le cubren hasta los hombros y alrededor del torso lleva un corsé de cuero cerrado con cuerdas que se une a las medias y a los guantes por la espalda. Sus pechos, esculpidos al detalle, quedan al desnudo, igual que su pubis.

—No he encontrado aún a nadie que merezca vestir esta pieza —me revela el señor Júpiter con la mirada brillante.

• Si es muy erótica (Ir a 11)

• Si es demasiado escandalosa y no debería haber preguntado (Ir a 14)


	12. 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**11**

Observo con otros ojos la pieza que me muestra y rodeo la estatua. En realidad, esto no es exactamente una pieza de ropa interior, sino lencería con tintes fetichistas. El corsé no es sino un cinturón de cuero de un palmo de ancho que se cierra con cordones. De la parte trasera surgen cuatro cintas que terminan en unas pinzas plateadas para sujetar las medias y los guantes, piezas de encaje reforzadas con cuero para evitar que puedan romperse. Me doy cuenta de que tiene más cintas que terminan en pinzas, que cuelgan entre las perfectas nalgas de la escultura y miden aproximadamente medio metro. Hay un total de ocho cintas, dos en los brazos, dos en las piernas y cuatro sueltas, algo que para mí no tiene ningún sentido a menos que tengan usos que yo todavía desconozco.

—Es muy sensual… —murmuro en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

—Siempre he pensado que la araña es la única que está a salvo en su tela —comenta el señor Júpiter frente al maniquí con una expresión contenida. Me asomo desde detrás de las nalgas de la mujer esculpida para mirarle, siento que sus palabras me golpean en el vientre—. Pero esta araña en concreto no podría estar a salvo en su propia tela.

Me mira y me esfuerzo por no apartar los ojos. Es su pieza favorita, es la pieza con la que sueña, con la que fantasea, habrá tenido tiempo de pensar qué uso darle a todo el conjunto. Me cuesta hablar, así que simplemente me mantengo callada. Rodea la escultura muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarme y a medida que la distancia se acorta, siento una presión en el vientre que inesperadamente comienza a pulsar entre mis piernas.

Me sonrojo y él lo nota. Su mirada se oscurece y se me seca la boca.

—La finalidad de esas pinzas no es estética —dice como si eso debiera significar algo para mí.

—Es una prenda difícil de llevar con elegancia —le contesto como si eso fuera una respuesta.

—Es la única prenda interior que debería vestir una mujer hermosa.

Le tengo a un palmo de distancia, no sé cómo se ha podido acercar tanto sin que me diera cuenta.

Quiero retroceder pero no puedo, las piernas no me responden. Puedo sentir un calor que emana de él y me tenso aún más. Percibo su aroma, cuero y madera.

—Está hecho de cuero —digo entonces—. El cuero no se usa en la ropa interior.

—En este tipo de ropa, es el material más común —susurra, su voz es más grave, más ronca.

—¿Para qué sirven las pinzas? —pregunto sin poder contenerme.

—Para dar placer.

Su categórica respuesta colapsa mi mente y siento el irrefrenable impulso de…

• Besarle (Ir a 12)

• Salir corriendo (Ir a 18)


	13. 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**12**

—¿Qué clase de placer? —susurro tan bajito que durante un momento creo que solo he podido escucharlo yo. Pero él lo ha oído, sus ojos se oscurecen hasta volverse casi negros. Deslizo la mirada por su rostro, su boca está rígida y la mandíbula en tensión, siento deseos de besarle.

—Uno muy intenso.

—¿Cómo de intenso?

Aproxima su rostro al mío y creo que va a besarme, pero en lugar de hacerlo sus labios quedan sobre los míos sin llegar a entrar en contacto. Inhalo el aire que él respira, temblando de impaciencia porque quiero escuchar su respuesta.

—Tan intenso que se formarán lágrimas que serás incapaz de derramar, hasta que yo diga que puedes derramarlas.

Cuando habla sus labios me rozan humedeciéndome la piel y me calienta con su aliento. Me lanzo a su boca sin pensar y para mi sorpresa, no llego a tocarle nunca. No se aparta, pero no alcanzo sus labios porque me ha agarrado por el pelo, frenándome justo a tiempo.

Le miro conmocionada, pero sus ojos no muestran reproche o enfado, sino fiera determinación y absoluto control. Me siento avergonzada por mi arrebato y quiero separarme, pero me agarra de la muñeca y me la retiene en la espalda. Se acerca tanto a mí que nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto, mis piernas se aprietan a sus muslos y siento su excitación, algo que por un lado me sorprende y por el otro me enardece. Nuestros labios siguen separados y ya no estoy segura de querer besarle.

Tan inesperadamente como me ha agarrado, me suelta. Me tambaleo un poco pero consigo mantener el equilibrio mientras regresa la sangre a mi cabeza. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Le pido disculpas—oigo que dice. Se ajusta la chaqueta un poco mejor, parece tan agitado como yo, pero no se le nota tanto como a mí, tengo la cara ardiendo y el cuerpo no deja de temblarme—. Mi comportamiento ha sido del todo inadecuado. Le ruego me disculpe.

Evito mirarle durante un momento y hago lo único que puedo hacer en este momento: ignorar lo sucedido.

—No tiene importancia.

• (Ir a 14)


	14. 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**13**

Desde donde estamos recorro la tienda con la mirada. Todo lo que hay a la vista está en los maniquíes y en algunos expositores. Dudo mucho que nos permitan rebuscar entre las cajas de los almacenes, así que tendré que encontrar algo por aquí fuera.

—¿Cómo es la persona que debe vestir para esa noche de pasión? ¿Su color de pelo? ¿Su color de piel? ¿Su color de ojos?

Él sonríe con travesura.

—La pieza debe combinar con cualquier tipo de piel, con cualquier color de cabello o con cualquier color de ojos. Aunque aprecio su profesionalidad, los hombres no se fijan en ese tipo de cosas cuando tienen delante a una mujer vestida de forma especial.

—Con todo respeto, señor, si estamos en esta tienda es porque usted sí se fijará en esas cosas.

—Sorpréndame, entonces. Encuentre algo que combine con todo.

Me fijo con más atención en el maniquí vestido con el corsé. Es el cuerpo completo de una mujer y parece una escultura porque está hecho de una sola pieza. Tiene los pies juntos, el pecho erguido, los hombros hacia atrás y los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Su cara es bonita, tiene unos labios turgentes y los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello está tallado de forma que le cubre las orejas y le cae por detrás. Es de color blanco y el corsé parece hecho a su medida. El borde superior de la prenda roza sus pechos, dejando al descubierto las cimas de sus pezones, que sorprendentemente están tallados con el más mínimo detalle. Deslizo la mirada hacia abajo y me sorprendo al descubrir que su pubis también está tallado con detalle y se atisba el nacimiento de su sexo. Lo más perturbador es que las piernas no están fusionadas, sino que hay un espacio igual de ancho que una hoja de papel.

Busco otra cosa y me pongo a dar vueltas por la tienda. Otra estatua, porque no se le puede llamar maniquí, lleva puesto un conjunto blanco hueso formado por un juego de brassiere, tanga, liguero y medias. Lo más llamativo es que todas las piezas se cierran con botones, incluso el tanga, que tiene un botón en la parte delantera. El brassiere lleva un botón entre los pechos y no tiene forro, por lo que tiene un efecto transparente, aunque las puntadas del encaje son lo bastante gruesas para cubrir lo necesario. Es muy elegante y señorial, a la vez que inocente y sensual.

La tercera prenda que llama mi atención es un corpiño de color violeta, sin copas, largo hasta los muslos y con volantes. Podría pasar por un vestido corto, pero no cubre los pechos y la tela es tan fina que se transparenta. Lleva unos refuerzos para moldear la cintura y el vientre, y en las caderas lleva atadas unas cintas largas que llegan hasta los pies. Ese complemento no tiene más uso que el de adornar. ¿Cuál de estas tres cosas podría gustarle al señor Intenso?

• El corsé granate (Ir a 24)

• El corpiño violeta (Ir a 25)

• El conjunto blanco (Ir a 26)


	15. 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**14**

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, me pongo a dar vueltas por la tienda con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, haciendo lo que él me había pedido desde un principio que hiciera, encontrar algo que me guste.

Hay todo tipo de prendas, de una gran variedad de colores, texturas y materiales. Los diseños son muy similares, no hay nada que sea moderno o juvenil, todo mantiene el mismo aire clásico de sofisticación. Los camisones son cortos o largos, desde el rosa pálido al gris perla, de satén o de algodón. Los conjuntos tienen colores más oscuros, como el granate o el negro, decorados con lazos o cintas. Hay algo en esta tienda que debe ser más sensual que lo que él me ha mostrado. Su pieza favorita es una fetichista prenda digna de la colección más prohibida y dudo mucho que quiera mi opinión sobre eso, dado lo que acaba de pasar. Me siento incómoda y avergonzada de mis propias reacciones, pero no he visto en su mirada nada que me haga pensar que juzga mi comportamiento. Al contrario, él es el que más tiene que perder.

Doy con una prenda muy interesante, un conjunto rojo de brassiere y tanga. Los tirantes son cintas de satén y lleva un gran lazo en el centro. Cubre los pechos con dos triángulos ribeteados con encajes de seda. El tanga tiene un lazo en las caderas que si se deshace, suelta la prenda. El color y la forma son muy sutiles y provocativos al tiempo que elegantes y hace su función.

Al lado de este conjunto hay otro que me gusta un poco más. Es un juego de brassiere, tanga, ligueros y medias. Es blanco hueso, de seda, el encaje tiene las puntadas gruesas y los adornos son complejas flores. Está adornado con botones, uno entre los pechos y un curioso juego de botones en la parte frontal del tanga. Me sonrojo al comprender la funcionalidad de los botones. Estoy segura de que esta es la prenda que busca.

• (Ir a 26)


	16. 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**15**

Lo ignoro a propósito. Necesito mantenerme al margen para seguir haciendo bien mi trabajo.

En esta ocasión le muestro unas medias blancas muy finas, con encajes en el borde, decoradas con pequeños lazos rosa pálido que vienen a juego con dos sofisticadas ligas fruncidas que se atan con cintas rosas. Le interesa y le interesa más cuando le muestro dos guantes a juego.

—Las cintas son de seda, se pueden regular. —Doy un tironcito a las cintas y las ligas se encojen, haciendo que aparezcan más pliegues en el fruncido. Este detalle llama su atención. Coge la otra liga y deshace el lazo con elegancia. Me mira, sus ojos verde oscuro me recuerdan a la espesura de un bosque encantado y peligroso.

—Es elegante, lo reconozco. Y arrebatador. Pero lo que realmente quiero es que deslumbre.

—¿De qué color tiene el pelo? —le pregunto. Mis palabras lo pillan de sorpresa.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer que debe deslumbrar. —Pero no me responde, así que continúo—. ¿Y el color de sus ojos? ¿Y el color de su piel? La lencería es como el maquillaje del cuerpo, no se pueden combinar dos tonalidades que no encajan. Si ella es demasiado pálida, si tiene los ojos azules y su pelo es rubio claro, tiene razón en que deslumbrará, estará tan blanca que mirarla será como mirar el sol: peligroso para la vista.

Se ríe, una carcajada larga que me hace cosquillas en el estómago. Me ruborizo, lo que he dicho lo he dicho en serio. Me mira divertido, interesado más en mí que en lo que tengo sobre el mostrador.

—Quiero algo blanco y elegante, sexy, pero sin ser descarado ni desenfadado. Quiero que destaque cada curva de un cuerpo femenino, que sea exuberante, que realce sus formas pero que no provoque, que muestre y, a la vez, lo oculte todo. Y, al mismo tiempo, quiero que ella se sienta cómoda, vestida aunque esté casi desnuda, confiada y hermosa.

¡Madre mía! Me pongo roja como un tomate. Mientras él habla, los acordes del estribillo de "Young and beautiful" de Lana del Rey suenan por los altavoces, creando un efecto devastador en sus palabras. Nadie es tan directo cuando me pide que busque cosas sexys para sus novias, casi siento celos de esa mujer a la que tengo que vestir para deslumbrar al señor Traje. Se me corta la respiración, se me acelera el corazón y se me eriza la piel de los brazos. Durante unos largos segundos nos quedamos los dos en silencio y la canción llena ese vacío.

• Necesito un momento. Escapo a la trastienda (Ir a 16)

• Tengo una revelación (Ir a 19)


	17. 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**16**

—Creo que ya sé lo que busca. Disculpe un momento —me doy la vuelta y regreso a la trastienda.

La canción me turba, me siento especialmente sensible y eso no es nada profesional. El señor Traje es demasiado intenso para mí, sus palabras me han sorprendido y, a la vez, me han puesto la piel de gallina. Es directo, sabe lo que quiere, sabe lo que busca y, por primera vez, no me siento capaz de estar a la altura de la situación. No sé si voy a poder encontrar algo en mis pequeños almacenes que esté a su nivel.

Hago unos minutos de respiración y finalmente me relajo un poco. Escucho que la canción ya ha terminado y empieza una nueva: "Little talks" de Of Monsters and Men. Sorprendentemente, me anima mucho y me devuelve el valor que he perdido. Soy optimista, ¡claro que puedo estar a la altura!

Voy al fondo, tengo guardadas unas piezas vintage auténticas. Son prendas que tienen más de treinta años y que nunca han sido utilizadas; son de esas cosas que nunca llegaron a venderse y que ahora la gente se vuelve loca por encontrar. Estoy segura de que a alguien con su estilo elegante y sofisticado le gustará. Algunas de ellas las hizo mi abuela cuando era joven, era costurera. Me atrevería a decir que son piezas exclusivas de coleccionista, pero no están hechas por grandes diseñadores, así que solo tienen un valor sentimental para mí.

• (Ir a 2)


	18. 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**17**

Me muerdo el labio mientras intento pensar una respuesta y aparto la mirada de sus ojos un momento.

Quiere exclusividad, lo que significa que estaremos los dos solos. Es una petición muy atrevida, ¿en qué voy a asesorarle a estas horas de la noche? Sé que no tiene malas intenciones, pero esto me viene demasiado grande. ¿Y si no sé aconsejarle? ¿Y si luego se siente decepcionado? Encontrar algún reproche en su preciosa cara me disgustaría mucho. Y eso es lo que me da miedo.

Cuando he pensado lo que voy a decir, le miro.

—No me siento capaz de ser su asesora, señor —susurro muy despacio—. Lo siento —digo enseguida.

El señor Intenso enarca las dos cejas perfectas, sin duda estupefacto por mi negativa. Luego esboza una sonrisa triste, que es mucho más arrebatadora que cualquiera de sus otras sonrisas.

—Admiro su sinceridad. No suelo recibir un no por respuesta; tampoco suelo pedir las cosas por favor.

Me siento estúpida y agacho la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole. Oigo que se acerca por el roce de su ropa. Le observo. De un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje saca una tarjeta y una estilográfica. Deposita la tarjeta en el mostrador, escribe un número y luego la desliza hacia mí con dos dedos.

—Quiero que sea mi asesora, no importa cuando, decídalo usted y llame a ese número. Si en una semana no he recibido noticias suyas, volveré a visitarla y se lo pediré por favor. Las veces que hagan falta, hasta que me diga que sí.

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta. Su nombre escrito me provoca un vuelco en el estómago cuando lo reconozco. Acabo de despachar a Edward "Júpiter" Cullen, el dueño del Hotel Júpiter, el más antiguo de la ciudad. La lista de eventos que se han realizado, las personalidades que allí se han alojado, las extravagancias que dice la prensa que suceden entre sus habitaciones…, todo eso forma una nebulosa en mi cabeza. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Oigo que la puerta de mi tienda se cierra y me arrepiento de todo lo que acabo de hacer. ¿Es que tengo diez años? ¡Mierda!

Corro para intentar darle alcance antes de que suba a su coche. No me doy cuenta de que está lloviendo y de inmediato me empapo entera. El Lexus está todavía en la acera, de la parte trasera sale el señor Intenso, alias Júpiter, con un paraguas, cobijándome bajo él. ¿Esto no debería hacerlo su chófer?

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta cuando percibe mi ansiedad.

¿Cómo le digo ahora que he cambiado de idea?

—He cambiado de idea —así de fácil—. Acepto.

—Fantástico. ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Usted amenazando con volver hasta que le diga que sí —contesto con una sonrisa. Él suelta una carcajada y me mira divertido.

—Así son los negocios, señorita. Un placer contar con usted esta noche.

• (Ir a 6)


	19. 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**18**

Doy un paso atrás. Me tropiezo con uno de los bancos de terciopelo y caigo sentada encima de él, con el corazón desbocado, las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo muy sensibilizado. Puedo notar como un vergonzoso cosquilleo me late entre las piernas y el sujetador me comprime cuando mis pechos responden a las palabras del señor Júpiter. Él se acerca el paso que yo he retrocedido y levanto la cabeza para mirarle, entre expectante y asustada, porque no entiendo cómo puedo reaccionar de esta manera ante un desconocido cuya conversación se me ha ido de las manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta despacio. Me está evaluando. Detenidamente.

No, no me encuentro nada bien, la conversación que acabamos de mantener está muy lejos de ser un inocente coqueteo.

—Sí —le digo, porque si hablo algo más delataré mi febril estado.

—¿Cuál es su opinión, entonces?

—Que no es una prenda de ropa interior —respondo con voz un poco más firme.

—Tiene razón, no lo es —me mira serio, contenido—. Pero usted me preguntó cuál era mi favorita.

El prolongado silencio que se produce a continuación enfría la conversación. Me tiende una mano con la palma hacia arriba. La observo con fascinación porque su textura es perfecta, las líneas están definidas, esculpidas sobre su piel. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya y de inmediato cierra los dedos, atrapándome. Me convulsiono involuntariamente cuando acaricia mis nudillos con el pulgar y, de un tirón, me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

• (Ir a 14)


	20. 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**19**

Tengo una revelación. La canción que está sonando ha sido inspiradora. Entro en la trastienda y cojo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de seda blanco. Lo desenvuelvo con reverencia, es un bustier con un intrincado diseño de bordados y encajes en su centro, que se extiende hasta las caderas cubriendo todo el vientre y la cintura. Le muestro la pieza, no lleva tirantes y la copa es muy pequeña, bordeando el límite de lo decoroso.

—La copa está reforzada, se estrecha en la cintura y los bordados crean un efecto de realzado en las caderas, dándole una forma más turgente al cuerpo femenino.

Le doy la vuelta, en la parte trasera hay cintas cruzadas de color melocotón y unos volantes en la parte baja de la espalda. El señor Traje parece interesado en las cintas.

—¿Es un corsé?

—No exactamente, esta pieza lleva refuerzos pero no modela como un corsé, solo realza las curvas originales.

Él sonríe, satisfecho con mi explicación.

—Pero esto solo cubre hasta las caderas.

Coloco el bustier sobre el mostrador y justo debajo extiendo un tanga con el mismo diseño de encajes y bordados, unido a unos ligueros con cintas.

—Le falta algo —insiste—. Es muy bonito, pero por sí solo no deslumbra.

—Es obvio, falta un cuerpo que lo vista…

Deja escapar una risa vibrante y divertida, me mira con atención, veo travesura en sus ojos.

—No es solo el cuerpo lo que falta.

—Le falta pasión —susurro. Cojo las medias y las complemento con el conjunto que acabo de diseñar, sujetando las cintas del liguero al borde de las medias. Alargo las manos y lo aliso todo bien para que aprecie la combinación.

—Sublime —dice. Ninguno de mis clientes habituales utiliza palabras como esta—. Es perfecto, pero ¿qué hacemos con esto? —coge las ligas fruncidas que le había enseñado antes.

Está sonriendo. Me está retando para que las incluya.

• Para ponerlas en los muslos (Ir a 20)

• Para ponerlas en un lugar poco convencional (Ir a 23)


	21. 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**20**

La pongo en los muslos, sobre las medias, su lugar correcto. Él se pone una mano en la barbilla y se toca los labios con el dedo índice, pensativo.

—Ese es un lugar muy convencional, señorita. ¿Me permite probar una cosa? —pregunta y, esta vez, sonríe. Sufro un inesperado hormigueo en el vientre y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, el tono de su voz ha sonado muy grave, como un susurro seductor. La cara empieza a arderme.

Asiento, un poco confundida.

—Junte las manos.

Hago lo que me dice, pongo las dos manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. Le miro y él me mira mientras coloca el liguero alrededor de mis muñecas y tira de las cintas. La prenda se estrecha hasta apretarse, el señor Traje hace un complicado lazo y comprueba el trabajo. Ahora tengo las manos atadas con una sofisticada liga. Me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Ahora entiendo lo que estaba buscando.

—Arrebatador —susurra.

Me estremezco de los pies a la cabeza y me tiemblan las rodillas. Sin embargo, no pierdo la compostura. Quiero que quede satisfecho con mi trabajo.

—Puedo hacer que sea más arrebatador incluso —le desafío. Su mirada adquiere un brillo abrasador y siento que me arden las entrañas.

Me agacho bajo el mostrador y saco una caja pequeña. Dentro hay una cinta de encaje blanco, de cinco centímetros de ancho y metro y medio de largo. La extiendo, el diseño es el mismo que tiene el bustier y el tanga. Se la enseño y luego me cubro los ojos con ella, aunque no puedo hacerlo bien porque tengo las muñecas atadas. A través del encaje veo cómo se le oscurecen los ojos y aprieta los dientes, las aletas de su nariz tiemblan. Sonrío con coquetería, sé que este pequeño acto de seducción le ha gustado. Me siento genial.

—Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Dejo la cinta sobre el mostrador y extiendo las manos para que me desate. Durante un momento, me observa como si fuese la primera vez que me ve y creo que me va a dejar atada. Pero finalmente, con mucho cuidado, deshace los lazos y, en el proceso, sus dedos me acarician las manos y un doloroso hormigueo se extiende desde la zona que ha tocado hasta mis hombros, bajando por el vientre hasta pulsar en una zona demasiado íntima. Trago saliva.

—¿Se lo envuelvo? —pregunto cuando recupero la voz.

—Sí. Todo, por favor —dice, su voz ha sonado ronca, como si le costara hablar.

• (Ir a 8)


	22. 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**21**

Bebo un pequeño sorbo de vino y me hundo en el agua caliente y espumosa de mi bañera, suspirando largamente. Tras un largo día en la tienda, todo mi cuerpo se relaja por fin. Mientras escucho un poco de música en el IPod, pienso en el paquete que he recibido esta mañana. Era del señor Intenso, llevaba la palabra Júpiter escrita en una pequeña tarjeta blanca y en el interior encuentro la lencería de Luxanna.

Hay un corsé granate cubierto de tiras de seda, un largo corpiño morado de satén semitransparente y, cómo no, el indecente conjunto blanco con botones dorados. Recuerdo la profanación que sufrió el maniquí y me pongo a temblar. El calor del baño me provoca un hormigueo en el vientre ¿Por qué me habrá enviado toda esta ropa? ¿Acaso me hizo elegir sabiendo que yo sería su cita, antes incluso de que yo le dijera que sí?

Dentro también había un sobre. En él había una invitación con la figura de una diosa romana grabada en oro y la palabra Domus escrita en el anverso y una nota, escrita a mano por el señor Cullen.

Su letra es fascinante, masculina, muy marcada sobre el papel.

"Me sentiría muy afortunado de contar con su compañía esta noche. A las 22.00 h, en el número 113 de la calle Hartford. Siempre suyo, Edward 'Júpiter' Cullen. PD: No olvide la invitación"

Me acomodo en la bañera y me conecto a Internet desde la tablet para buscar en Google. En el número 113 de la calle Hartford hay un precioso caserón antiguo, una enorme mansión rodeada por un jardín y grandes verjas de hierro forjado. Está situada muy discretamente en la zona más selecta de la ciudad.

Por curiosidad tecleo en el buscador "Hotel Júpiter" y voy viendo las diferentes fotografías del lujoso hotel del señor Cullen. Todo es grandioso y elegante, hay unas cuantas fotografías que muestran algunas zonas de las suites, espléndidas habitaciones dignas de gente importante. La decoración tiene reminiscencias clásicas: mosaicos, columnas y esculturas propias de la época romana. Muy apropiado.

Por supuesto, hay mucha más información sobre el señor "Júpiter" Cullen. En la sección de imágenes hay miles y miles de fotografías de su rostro atractivo y sonriente, que tiene aspecto de modelo masculino más que de poderoso empresario. Encuentro una fan page con una galería con todas las fotografías de sus apariciones públicas y reportajes en revistas y periódicos. Sus entrevistas no desvelan nada misterioso, solo es el dueño de una cadena internacional de hoteles, millonario, que invierte en restaurantes y hoteles, y en su perfil de la Wikipedia pone que tiene treinta y dos años, es géminis y colecciona arte antiguo.

Dejo la tablet sobre la mesita auxiliar, al lado de la copa de vino y el IPod. Me masajeo el pelo con un poco de suavizante. La cita es dentro de dos horas y no sé si estoy preparada para aceptar su invitación. El club Domus es uno de los clubs privados más exclusivos de la ciudad. Se sabe muy poco sobre sus actividades, más allá de ser un centro de reunión para hombres y mujeres de la alta sociedad. Las revistas de cotilleos dedican parte de sus esfuerzos a elaborar complicadas teorías sobre lo que sucede entre sus paredes.

Mientras dejo que la mascarilla haga su efecto en mi pelo, doy otro sorbo al vino. Tiene un sabor intenso que me recuerda mucho al señor Júpiter. Estoy dudando, no sé si aceptar su proposición. ¿Es el club Domus el Club de los Coleccionistas de Lencería Fina? ¿O solo se trata de un club en el que la gente con las mismas inquietudes se reúne para expresarse en voz alta? En cualquier caso, una oportunidad como esta es irrepetible. No solo tendré la oportunidad de visitar uno de los lugares más misteriosos y excitantes del mundo, sino que voy a tener una cita con uno de los hombres más intensos y atractivos que he tenido el placer de conocer. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Mientras lo pienso, salgo de la bañera y me embadurno con aceite de después del baño para que mi piel quede bien hidratada. Me seco el pelo y me pinto las uñas de las manos y los pies, que ya tocaba. Cuando he acabado, falta media hora para la cita y todavía no he decidido nada.

• Para ir al 113 de la calle Hartford (Ir a 22)

• Si mejor me quedo en casa, apenas le conozco (Ir a 28)


	23. 22

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**22**

El señor Cullen podría tener a la mujer que quisiera a la que regalar lencería de Luxanna y, sin embargo, a la que ha invitado es a mí y a la que ha regalado ropa interior carísima y de primera calidad es a mí. Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar porque, lo admito, el señor Cullen está buenísimo y no me importa en absoluto llamar un poco su atención.

Alguien como él tiene conquistas casi a diario y aunque yo no soy el tipo de chica que pierde las bragas cuando se le insinúa un hombre guapo y rico, he decidido que me apetece probar lo que me ofrece. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que al final no sea tan malo y me lo pase bien.

Tengo ante mí un importante dilema, pues sobre la cama tengo tres sugerentes prendas, lo que significa que tengo que elegir una de ellas para llevarla esta noche al club. Mi imaginación se desborda pensando en ese misterioso lugar y me intimida un poco la insistencia del señor Cullen en que lo acompañe allí.

Descarto el corpiño morado, porque no tengo nada con qué combinarlo. El conjunto blanco es su favorito y sé que si me descubre llevándolo, me deseará más. Pero el corsé rojo es mi debilidad. Me encanta su color oscuro, la forma en que moldearía mi cintura y mi pecho, las decenas de cintas que lo cruzan. Me lo pruebo ante el espejo y admiro el tono que combina con mi piel y con mi pelo. Es fantástico. Pero hay un problema y es que yo sola no puedo ajustarme las cintas a la espalda, son demasiadas y no tengo habilidad para algo así. Deposito la pieza de nuevo sobre la cama, acariciando su diseño con reverencia.

Así que solo me queda el conjunto blanco. El brassiere no tiene forro, el encaje queda pegado directamente a mi piel y mis pezones oscuros se insinúan entre las florecillas. El tanga tiene esos botones entre las piernas que tanto fascinaron al señor Cullen. Cuando recuerdo cómo metió la mano entre los muslos del maniquí, encojo los dedos de los pies y me muerdo los labios. Las medias son lo más delicado, son muy finas y mis muslos son voluptuosos. Pero se amoldan bien a mis piernas y consigo sujetarlas a los ligueros con los botones.

A la hora de escoger vestido, tardo un poco. Nunca he ido a un club privado de alto nivel, por lo que en mi armario no hay nada de esas características. Pero tengo un vestido largo que es una imitación de un Valentino y unos zapatos negros de tacón que me costaron una fortuna y que solo me he puesto en una ocasión.

Cuando me siento realmente preparada, salgo de casa y pido un taxi para que me lleve al número 113 de la calle Hartford.

• (Ir a 29)


	24. 23

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**23**

Observo las ligas, ¿dónde las pongo? Está claro que si me pregunta no es para que las coloque sobre los muslos, que es el lugar más lógico. Me pongo a pensar y le pido que me las dé. En el intercambio, sus dedos me rozan la palma de la mano y un intenso cosquilleo me recorre todo el brazo. El corazón se me dispara y se me seca la boca. El señor Traje es demasiado intenso, demasiado guapo y demasiado perfecto. Hace que me sienta insegura.

Pero no le voy a dar la oportunidad de empequeñecerme, voy a demostrarle que sé estar a la altura.

Quiere algo elegante, sofisticado y especial. Yo se lo voy a dar.

—Se me ocurren dos cosas —susurro con lentitud. Cojo una de las ligas y me rodeo la muñeca, tirando de las cintas para apretarlas. No puedo hacer un lazo porque solo tengo una mano, pero me cubro la otra muñeca con la otra liga. Cojo las cintas, que están sueltas, y hago dos lazos, uniendo mis muñecas por el centro, pero dejándolas separadas—. Esta es una —le digo riendo.

Pero él no sonríe. Está pendiente de mis movimientos. ¡Caray!

—Deshaga los lazos —le pido acercándole mis manos atadas—. Usted tiene la piel muy oscura, observe el contraste entre sus manos y las cintas.

Lo hace, algo que me sorprende, y mis palabras cobran significado: sus dedos ásperos contrastan con la delicadeza de las cintas de seda.

—Ahora, quítemelas —digo. Ha sido instintivo, no sé por qué le he pedido una cosa así. Pero me cubre la mano derecha con sus dos manos y tira de la prenda hasta que la saca. Repite el proceso con la otra.

—¿Lo ve?

—¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que se le ha ocurrido? —pregunta. Está rígido, serio. Parece un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Abro la liga hasta que desaparecen los pliegues y su diámetro es el adecuado. Me la pongo por la cabeza y la deslizo hasta el cuello. Dejo la lazada en mi garganta y le ofrezco las cintas.

—Ahora puede elegir, por delante o por detrás.

En cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca, me arrepiento, porque sacadas de contexto pueden significar una cosa completamente distinta. Él me mira fascinado y, lentamente, como una pantera al acecho, rodea el mostrador y se acerca a mí.

—Siempre por detrás —dice.

Casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión. Se me tensa el cuerpo de pura expectación, le miro la boca pero de inmediato aparto la mirada de sus sensuales labios. Me recuerdo que es un cliente y le doy la espalda, dándole la vuelta a la liga. Me levanto el pelo y le muestro mi nuca.

—Usted mismo —le ofrezco las cintas.

Siento su mirada en toda mi espalda y la piel me arde. Se me entumecen los hombros y el cuello, casi no puedo respirar. Oigo que él tampoco respira y le tengo tan cerca que su aroma me nubla los sentidos. Coge las cintas y tira de ellas, apretando ligeramente la liga alrededor de mi cuello.

Aprieta, quizá más de la cuenta; ahoga, pero no asfixia.

—Me lo llevo —susurra. Se me eriza la piel de la nuca cuando siento su respiración en el cuello.

—¿El conjunto?

—No. Solo esta pieza.

Le miro por encima del hombro. Sus ojos se han vuelto de un intenso verde oscuro que me corta la respiración. Le miro los labios, la boca sensual y pienso que podría exigirle un beso. Pero me repito que es un cliente y que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien.

Suena la campana de la tienda y entra una nueva clienta. El sonido me devuelve a la realidad y me quito la liga del cuello. Sorprendentemente, el señor Intenso ha vuelto a su posición original detrás del mostrador. Ni siquiera le he visto moverse.

Envuelvo la liga en un papel de seda y se lo doy. Me acaricia los nudillos cuando lo coge de entre mis manos.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señorita. Que tenga un buen día —me desea antes de marcharse.

Sé que mi vida ya no será la misma después de esto.

• (Ir a 4)


	25. 24

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**24**

—¿Qué le parece este? —señalo el corsé granate. Es un color oscuro, la tela es mate y parece que lleva refuerzos para moldear la cintura y levantar los pechos. Cubre desde la parte baja del pecho hasta las caderas, donde lleva unos volantes al final de la espalda.

—Me gusta el rojo, pero no para un corsé.

—Para que un corsé resulte efectivo y bonito tiene que estar hecho a medida —digo, aunque no debe interesarle en absoluto un detalle así.

—Aquí hacen las cosas a medida. Este tiene las medidas del maniquí.

—Pero es un maniquí, no se mueve. Un corsé en movimiento resulta mucho más seductor —comento como si nada.

—¿Qué me está sugiriendo, señorita? —me pregunta sonriendo. Yo sonrío con inocencia y miro a otro lado, como si ignorara su pregunta. Tras unos minutos en completo silencio, me doy cuenta de que el señor Júpiter me está mirando con atención.

—Ese corsé no tiene mis medidas —le digo inmediatamente, con un ligero sonrojo en los pómulos.

—Porque usted tiene unas medidas perfectas y no necesita un corsé que modele su esbelta figura —dice con galantería. Me acaloro un poco.

—Qué cosas tiene…

—Pero me encantaría tener la oportunidad de verla algún día con un corsé. En movimiento, por supuesto —sonríe con travesura y nos echamos a reír.

• Siguiendo el estilo del corsé, el corpiño violeta le gustará (Ir a 25)

• Creo que la mejor elección será el conjunto blanco (Ir a 26)


	26. 25

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**25**

Me acerco hasta el busto que lleva el corpiño de color morado. Estoy segura de que es un corpiño para llevar bajo un vestido, pero también parece algo para dormir, como un camisón. Las cintas que cuelgan de la cintura no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Un examen más exhaustivo me permite descubrir que las cintas llevan dentro otra cinta y están sujetas con corchetes a la cintura del corpiño.

Le quito una de las cintas y veo que tanto en un extremo como en otro hay un corchete y puedo cerrar la cinta. Si tiro del cordón que lleva en el interior, la cinta se encoje produciendo un suave fruncido.

Para terminar, descubro que el corpiño tiene otros corchetes, dos delante y dos detrás, transformando las dos cintas en dos tirantes que pueden regularse con los cordones.

—Es perfecta —comento en voz alta.

El señor Júpiter se acerca a mí para ver cómo trasteo con la escultura. Le he puesto los dos tirantes y estoy haciendo lazos con los cordones.

—Si se ajusta, se pueden levantar más los pechos —le digo con toda inocencia.

—¿Por qué levantar los pechos cuando puedes levantar la falda? —dice él acercándose a la estatua.

Le quita uno de los tirantes, engancha un extremo de la cinta a la cintura y el otro extremo al corchete de la espalda, lo que hace que el corpiño eleve la parte de abajo para dejar el cuerpo femenino desnudo de cadera para abajo.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. ¡Hay tantas posibilidades! Cojo el otro tirante y se lo pongo al maniquí en el muslo que él acaba de dejar al descubierto.

—Es divertido —digo riéndome.

—Pero no busco algo divertido —contesta.

—Usted es un hombre demasiado serio para andar jugando con unos tirantes.

—Me gusta jugar. Y mucho. Pero no con un vestido —su sonrisa seductora me hace enmudecer.

• ¿Y si le pregunto por su prenda favorita? (Ir a 10)

• Creo que voy a probar con el conjunto blanco (Ir a 26)


	27. 26

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**26**

Su color favorito es el blanco, lo sé porque me lo dijo en la tienda mientras estuvo allí. El conjunto blanco es el que más le gustará, estoy segura. El color blanco no es difícil de combinar sobre la piel, cualquier mujer puede llevar lencería blanca y suele tener ese toque de inocencia que en el fondo gusta a todo hombre, igual que el negro es un color seductor o el rojo es provocativo.

—Tengo la pieza perfecta para la noche de pasión más inolvidable.

Señalo el conjunto. Los botones de la parte delantera del tanga me perturban, y mucho. Cuando me acerco al maniquí me doy cuenta de que hay más botones en el tanga, concretamente, una fila de botones que se mete entre las piernas y reaparece en el trasero. No me había dado cuenta de este detalle y cuando quiero rectificar y enseñarle el conjunto que hay al lado, el señor Júpiter ya está mirando con interés los botones.

—¿Por qué es la pieza perfecta? —pregunta con total tranquilidad.

—Es blanco —digo como si eso fuera suficiente.

—Sí. Lo es.

—El encaje está muy trabajado y los botones son funcionales. El blanco es un color que representa pureza, queda bien sobre todo tipo de pieles, incluso sobre las más morenas. Usted tiene unas manos y una piel ligeramente bronceada, por lo que el contraste será muy… interesante de ver —susurro.

—Continúe, por favor —exige con voz suave.

—Las medias son muy frágiles, hay que llevar cuidado con ellas a la hora de deslizarlas por las piernas. Los ligueros se sujetan con pequeños botones dorados, igual que el brassiere se cierra por delante o por detrás con un botón. La elección, por delante o por detrás, resulta sumamente emocionante. Desabrocharlo, me refiero —corrijo, aunque mi frase haya sido totalmente intencionada. Oigo que contiene el aliento, está justo a mi lado y mi cuerpo reacciona a su repentina cercanía. Me está mirando a mí, con mucha atención. Me muerdo el labio inferior y me cojo las manos en un gesto recatado—. ¿No le parece una elección compleja, señor? —le pregunto volviendo el rostro para mirarle. Tiene los ojos oscuros y su mirada amenaza tempestad.

—¿El qué?

—Desabrochar esa prenda por delante o por detrás —contesto, hipnotizada bajo su influjo seductor.

—¿Se refiere al sujetador o al tanga?

—Al sujetador —contesto sabiendo que es una pregunta con trampa.

—Siempre por detrás —dice.

—¿Y el tanga?

—Por el botón de delante —murmura—. Es el más sensible de todos.

Trago saliva, su provocación me calienta la sangre.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señor.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—La de si le parece una elección compleja hacerlo por delante o por detrás.

Se desliza por mi lado, su ropa me roza la piel de los brazos y me echo a temblar. Siento un ligerísimo toque de su mano en la cadera cuando levanta la mano hacia el maniquí y dirige los dedos hacia la parte frontal del tanga.

—No, no me parece nada compleja.

Desabrocha el botón delantero del tanga con un elegante movimiento de sus dedos índice y pulgar y después desliza la mano entre las piernas de la escultura. El hueco es lo bastante ancho para su mano y sus dedos tantean buscando el siguiente botón. El último se encuentra en la parte de atrás y, cuando lo desabrocha, desliza la mano hacia delante con deliberada lentitud y aprieto los muslos cuando siento que me dedica esa caricia. Con las dos manos, separa la abertura que acaba de desabrochar y deja al descubierto el sexo del maniquí. Para mi sorpresa, está tallado. Al detalle.

—Esos botones son muy interesantes, sin duda —comenta.

Me tiembla el cuerpo cuando aparta las manos del maniquí y, al bajarlas, me roza el muslo con los nudillos de su mano derecha. Me mira. Le miro. La cabeza me da vueltas, me retuerzo las manos para no dejarme llevar por la situación.

—¿Le gusta?

—Mucho.

—¿Satisfará sus intereses?

—Ansío que lo haga.

• (Ir a 27)


	28. 27

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**27**

—Entonces, mi trabajo termina aquí —murmuro con un hilo de voz.

—No.

Su negativa me retumba en el estómago, me aprieto las manos y me clavo las uñas en el dorso para aliviar la ansiedad que me producen sus preguntas y su conducta provocativa.

—Le he asesorado, como usted me pidió.

—Así es. Pero no me gustaría despedirme sin antes invitarla a cenar por el tiempo que me ha prestado. Esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Se dirige al mostrador en el que no hay nadie y saca una tarjeta del interior de la chaqueta, junto a la estilográfica. Se pone a escribir algo en la parte de atrás, con mucha calma. Miro el conjunto blanco recién profanado y durante un breve instante envidio al maniquí por las caricias que ha recibido simplemente por llevar ese conjunto. No voy a negarme a su invitación, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí necesito sentirme compensada de alguna manera.

Abandonamos el sótano de Luxanna y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Durante un instante observo mi austero vestuario y estoy a punto de rechazar su oferta, pero de inmediato reconocen al señor Júpiter y nos conducen a un reservado apartado de los demás comensales. Nos sentamos en sillas acolchadas en terciopelo rojo, la decoración es exactamente igual que el sótano con la diferencia de que aquí arriba no hay lencería provocativa.

No hablamos mucho durante los entrantes, pero degustamos un delicioso vino blanco, algo que no he probado nunca. No quiero beber demasiado porque no quiero que mis sentidos se nublen compartiendo espacio y mesa con el señor Intenso y Provocativo. La idea de descontrolarme con él resulta tentadora, pero estoy segura de que su intensidad me devorará por completo y no sé si podré sobrevivir a algo como él. Aun así, la conversación no decae y nos movemos por aguas tranquilas mientras hablamos de temas bastante neutrales.

Cuando llega el primer plato, me estremezco de gozo al contemplar la pizza de queso que acabo de pedir. Sirven comida italiana, pero como estamos en un restaurante de vanguardia, la pizza tiene la mitad del tamaño del plato sobre el que está servida. En el primer mordisco se produce tal explosión de sabores en mi paladar que sin querer emito un gemidito placentero. Degusto con tal placer el trozo de pizza que el señor Júpiter me observa sin tocar la comida de su plato. Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que me está mirando.

Muy despacio, deja los cubiertos sobre su plato y pone las dos manos sobre la mesa.

—Me siento seducido por su encanto.

—Solo he sido su asesora, señor —respondo con un sonrojo.

—Pero me ha asesorado con tanta sensibilidad que me ha cautivado. Ha sido muy sugerente.

—La discreción siempre ha sido mi filosofía —susurro tomando otro trago de vino. Lo de ahí abajo no tiene nada de sugerente. ¡Madre mía!

—Me gustaría hacerle una petición —dice muy serio. No me da tiempo a reaccionar, su mirada me hace arder por dentro—. Es una petición muy privada y poco habitual.

Tomo un nuevo sorbo de vino. No sé lo que me va a proponer pero la expectación hace que mi imaginación se desborde.

—No beba más, se lo ruego. Quiero que sus sentidos sigan despiertos mientras hablamos. Aún falta para el postre —añade con una sonrisa.

Del interior de su chaqueta saca una tarjeta. Es más gruesa que una tarjeta de visita, blanca, de textura rugosa y tiene la efigie de una diosa romana grabada en oro en la superficie. Detrás no hay nada.

—Valora la discreción y prefiere la insinuación a la provocación. Tiene un seductor talento para la conquista.

—Creo que se equivoca de persona, señor —le digo un poco incómoda por sus halagos, dejando la tarjeta sobre la mesa.

—Yo nunca me equivoco —señala rotundo—. He escuchado cada palabra que ha dicho con mucha atención.

—Usted me estaba provocando —le espeto.

Pone una mano encima de la mía. ¡Oh, Dios! Arde. El fuego que desprende me abrasa la piel. Una convulsión me sacude todo el cuerpo y me remuevo inquieta en la silla.

—Lo admito. Tengo parte de culpa, pero no voy a pedirle perdón por querer alargar una conversación inocente hasta el límite de lo decoroso. Me he sentido impulsado a ser directo con usted porque siento curiosidad; es apasionada pero discreta en su conducta, sensible y cautivadora. Y desaprovecha todo su talento en gente corriente. Sé que tengo razón en esto —me corta antes de que pueda reprochar su arrogante comentario y señala la tarjeta con la máscara de la diosa—. Me gustaría que me acompañara el viernes por la noche al club Domus.

—¿Pasado mañana? —eso es muy poco tiempo para pensarlo.

—Sé que le he pedido demasiado esta noche y, probablemente, le esté pidiendo demasiado ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque me siento atraído por usted.

Así, sin anestesia. No se anda con rodeos. Quiero alcanzar la copa de vino, pero está lejos y tengo que conformarme con estrujar la servilleta entre las manos. Habla con suavidad y prudencia, transmitiéndome sus pensamientos con una mirada penetrante. Nos quedamos en silencio. Su dedo pulgar me acaricia la fina piel de la muñeca y la palma de su mano descansa sobre mis nudillos. Yo no siento mi mano, se me ha dormido hasta el codo y siento como el hormigueo va subiendo hasta el hombro.

—¿Cómo es exactamente su club? —pregunto con un susurro. Él sonríe de forma comprensiva, animado por mi pregunta.

—Es un lugar en el que compartimos pensamientos privados que no podemos compartir con otras personas. Es muy sencillo, tenemos aficiones y gustos en común, por eso nos reunimos y buscamos a otras personas que sean afines a nosotros, para que compartan su visión.

—¿Me está proponiendo una cita?

—Sí.

—Apenas me conoce.

—Tengo toda la vida para hacerlo.

En ese momento, llega el postre y no volvemos a sacar el tema. Media hora más tarde, el Lexus del señor Júpiter se detiene en la puerta de mi casa.

—Por favor, piense en mi propuesta —me dice a modo de despedida, acompañándome hasta el portal. Durante un momento estoy tentada de invitarle a pasar, para una última copa. Pero parece leer mis intenciones, se acerca a mí y deposita un casto beso en mi frente. Me aproximo a él buscando un contacto mayor, pero tan rápido como se acerca, se aleja—. Es usted sumamente irresistible para mis intereses.

Me mira con esa intensidad suya y me estremezco. Siento que su beso todavía me quema en la piel.

Por esta noche no ha sucedido nada porque él no quiere que ocurra pero, ¿qué pasará una vez acepte su propuesta?

Sin decir nada más, sube a su coche y se marcha.

• (Ir a 21)


	29. 28

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**28**

Al pie de su nota, el señor Cullen ha tenido el detalle de incluir un número de teléfono. Me dirijo a mi habitación, sobre la colcha de la cama he desplegado toda la lencería que había en el paquete que me ha enviado el señor Júpiter. Marco su teléfono, un poco insegura acerca de lo que voy a hacer. Él ha sido amable, su invitación es muy tentadora, pero no sé hasta qué punto es divertido ser el centro de rumores y cotilleos si alguien me ve entrando en el club Domus de la mano del señor Cullen. Pienso en esa fan page, ¿de verdad quiero que mi cara esté en todas partes?

—Cullen —contesta con voz seca. Esa debe ser la voz que pone cuando está mandando, resulta muy autoritaria y excitante y tengo que sobreponerme a la inquietud que me provoca.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —su tono cambia, habla con más suavidad; es la voz que yo conozco—. Espero que haya recibido mi nota.

—Sí —contesto evasiva. Quiero elegir bien las palabras que voy a emplear, no quiero parecer grosera—. Me gustaría agradecer el detalle que ha tenido conmigo, pero si le soy completamente sincera, le llamo para decirle que no me siento preparada para ir con usted a su club esta noche —Se produce un breve silencio durante el cual empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle dicho eso—. Y tampoco me siento cómoda llevando lencería —añado, aunque eso es algo que a él no le importaba saber.

—Entonces, no se ponga nada —concluye.

Su voz, aunque seria, contiene una nota de diversión y eso hace que me sonroje ante la doble intención de su frase. Hasta ahora solo era un coqueteo sin pretensiones y eso estaba bien. Nuestra cita pasó a mayores cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba.

—Yo vendo lencería, señor Cullen, pero no la utilizo para mí.

—¿Eso significa que nunca utiliza ropa interior? —ronronea. Me remuevo inquieta.

—Claro que la utilizo —contesto muy bajito, pero mis palabras no se corresponden con la realidad porque ahora mismo llevo una bata de satén y por debajo estoy completamente desnuda. Tiemblo y se me eriza la piel.

—Entonces debería darme la oportunidad de juzgar qué tal le sienta lo que eligió para mí.

—No quiero salir con usted —suelto sin poder contenerme más.

Cada palabra que dice me provoca un extraño hormigueo de deseo en el vientre. El vino ha hecho su efecto, me ha calentado por dentro y el tono grave de su voz retumba en mis entrañas.

De pronto suena el timbre de la puerta y doy un salto. No espero visitas a estas horas de la noche, un viernes. No recuerdo si he quedado con alguien más, aparte de con el señor Cullen. Pero, sea quien sea, debo agradecerle la interrupción. El corazón me late deprisa y me siento tensa.

—Disculpe un segundo. Llaman a la puerta —le digo.

No voy a colgar el teléfono porque no sería educado por mi parte.

Cuando abro la puerta, se me doblan las rodillas. El señor Cullen mantiene su flamante teléfono móvil en la oreja, como si siguiera hablando conmigo. Me mira serio, con esa mirada silenciosa e intensa que tantas promesas sugiere y tantos misterios oculta. Por un brevísimo instante, estoy a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices por arrogante. La impresión que me causa verle allí plantado me deja sin palabras.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —saluda con tono conciliador.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunto; mi voz suena demasiado aguda para mi gusto.

—Comprobar que de verdad no quiere salir conmigo —dice mirándome de arriba abajo. Me cruzo de brazos de inmediato—. Está usted fantástica. ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta guardándose el teléfono y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Es el gesto inocente más atractivo que he visto nunca en un hombre. Me mira a los ojos, los suyos brillan.

¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué me lo ha tenido que preguntar?

• Sí (Ir a 37)

• No (Ir a 40)


	30. 29

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**29**

La mansión se divisa a pocos metros y las grandes verjas se alzan poderosas en mitad de la carretera.

La entrada es una gran puerta enrejada junto a la que montan guardia dos hombres uniformados. En cuanto el taxi se detiene en la barrera, uno de los guardias, el más grande y corpulento, se acerca al coche. Es una propiedad privada y el territorio está delimitado, solo faltan hombres con perros montando guardia por los alrededores y unos cuantos francotiradores apostados en la azotea. Sería demasiado surrealista encontrármelos.

—Buenas noches, señorita —saluda en tono marcial el guardia. Es más corpulento de lo que parecía de lejos.

—Buenas noches —saludo un poco intimidada. Recuerdo la carta del señor Júpiter, en la que mencionaba una invitación. Saco del bolso la tarjeta con el grabado de la diosa y se la muestro.

El hombre asiente y la puerta se abre, mostrándome un largo camino de grava flanqueado por árboles. El recorrido hasta la entrada es corto, pero a medida que me acerco el edificio se hace cada vez más grande y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. La fachada es impresionante, de un estilo clásico muy vanguardista, blanco mármol. Tiene dos grandes miradores a cada lado y en el primer piso sobresale una hermosa balconada. La puerta de entrada son dos grandes hojas de madera, talladas, barnizadas y reforzadas con hierro. A un lado hay un diminuto timbre, ridículo en comparación con el tamaño de la casa. Los ventanales tienen contraventanas y se puede ver luz en el interior y algunas personas paseando de un lado a otro. Es fascinante, parece salida de un capítulo de Downton Abbey.

Pulso el timbre, un botón blanco y sencillo, y suena una campana. El que abre la puerta es un hombre joven y serio, vestido con librea.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Bienvenida al Domus, mi nombre es Marcus —me cede el paso al interior con un gesto elegante de la mano. El vestíbulo me deja asombrada, la decoración blanca y roja es impresionante. Tengo que dejar de alucinar o pareceré tonta.

—Buenas noches, Marcus. Soy Isabella.

—Un placer, Isabella. Soy el encargado de la puerta y estoy al servicio del guardarropa. Es su primera vez aquí, ¿verdad? —me conduce a su puesto, donde puedo dejar el abrigo y el bolso.

—Sí, es mi primera visita. La casa es preciosa —digo, por ser cortés. Me siento fuera de lugar, este sitio es demasiado lujoso para mí.

—Se acostumbrará pronto a ella. A pesar de lo suntuoso que pueda parecer, escatimamos en colores. Como verá, solo hay rojo y blanco —comenta el muchacho. Anota mi nombre y un número en un gran libro de piel roja. Su mostrador es de mármol blanco, igual que el suelo, igual que las paredes. Tiene razón, no veo más colores por aquí—. Disfrute de su velada, señorita.

—Gracias, Marcus.

No veo al señor Cullen por ninguna parte y eso me incomoda. Son las diez y cuarto y estoy en mitad del vestíbulo. Me adentro en la casa. Tras el vestíbulo se abre una sala con un gran mosaico en el suelo que parece de la antigüedad. Frente a mí se eleva una enorme escalera digna de un palacio y a derecha e izquierda hay puertas, que están abiertas, por las que sale música y se ve gente hablando en grupos. Esto parece una fiesta de alto nivel más que un club privado.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. No quiero parecer perdida, siempre me han dicho que cuando entre a un lugar tiene que parecer que sé a dónde voy, pero en cuanto haga mi aparición en cualquiera de los salones voy a ser el centro de atención; se me ve en la cara que soy nueva. Miro mi vestido, ¿y si voy demasiado arreglada?

Como no quiero seguir plantada allí en medio me arrimo a uno de los salones, observando el interior antes de decidirme a entrar. Es grande, en el techo hay un fresco con escenas de campo y la estancia está salpicada de sillones, sillas y mesas. En algunas hay grupos de hombres y mujeres jugando a las cartas, bebiendo o degustando pequeños canapés en las bandejas que llevan los camareros. Parece el salón de juego de un casino.

—¿Le gusta mirar? —oigo en mi oreja.

Ahogo un grito por la sorpresa y me giro para encontrarme con un completo desconocido. Su aspecto es intimidante, es un palmo más alto que yo y tiene la envergadura de un boxeador; los hombros son tan anchos que el traje que viste, aunque es a medida y le sienta condenadamente bien, parece que le venga pequeño. Tiene el cabello corto y dorado, lleno de rizos. Su rostro es hermoso, pero muy masculino, y el contraste le confiere un aspecto de joven madurez muy sugerente.

—Lamento sobresaltarla, pero acabo de llegar y al ver cómo miraba nuestro salón de juego me he dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que nos visita. Puede llamarme Jasper —tiende una mano enorme, en comparación la mía es tan pequeña que podría rompérmela si aprieta demasiado. La acepto un poco turbada. Tiene la piel tan caliente que me abrasa y un hormigueo me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—Yo soy Isabella.

—Un placer —sonríe, tiene los labios voluptuosos y grandes pómulos, su sonrisa es contagiosa—. ¿Necesita un guía? Puedo ofrecerle mis conocimientos, suelen decirme que soy buen maestro.

• Para seguirle la corriente a Jasper (Ir a 36)

• Para esperar al señor Júpiter (Ir a 43)


	31. 30

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**30**

Asiento en silencio. Se acerca a la puerta y la abre con una llave-tarjeta. Cuando pasamos al interior unas tenues luces anaranjadas comienzan a encenderse, desvelando zonas del interior.

Tiene todo lo que debe tener un despacho de un club de este nivel. Esperaba que fuese un lugar como el de una oficina, todo negro y con muebles de color neutro, masculino y moderno. Pero el mobiliario guarda ese clasicismo que tiene el resto de la casa. Hay columnas, cortinas y alfombras rojas, divanes de cuero, mesas de cristal con patas de piedra, un escritorio de madera barnizada, estanterías y varios bustos sobre pedestales, hombres de facciones serias y mujeres de hermosos rostros. El suelo es negro.

La luz se atenúa cuando el señor Cullen trastea con los interruptores disimulados tras una cortina.

Se respira un aire de poder aquí dentro, todo posee una fiereza dominante, primigenia, y me estremezco al sentir la presencia del señor Intenso en cada una de sus paredes. Sobre el escritorio hay una pantalla de ordenador de líneas tan suaves que no desentonan con el resto de la habitación y un sofisticado reproductor del que comienza a salir música suave, como de jazz, cuando lo acciona con un mando a distancia que guarda en el cajón del escritorio.

Me pongo a curiosear por las estanterías. Encuentro libros de derecho, historia clásica y filosofía; nunca imaginé que el señor Cullen leyera estas cosas. De hecho, pensaba que alguien como él no leía libros, si es dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo no debe tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Eso es latín? —pregunto extrañada cuando intento descifrar algunos títulos.

—Sí.

—¿Y lo entiendes? —mi asombro es evidente.

—¿Sabes lo que significa Domus? —pregunta poniéndose a mi lado en la estantería. Yo niego con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada de mi ignorancia—. Significa 'casa'. En la Antigua Roma las familias ricas vivían en las domus. Algunos palacios de los emperadores también se llamaron así. El cabeza de familia recibía el título de dominus, que significa 'señor'. Ambos términos son el origen de la palabra dominio.

Su breve clase de historia y etimología se reduce a la última palabra mencionada cuando coloca la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Inesperadamente siento el dominio que ejerce sobre mí, provocándome una sacudida que enciende todo mi cuerpo. Empieza a arderme la cara y la piel se me eriza, quiero apartarme de su lado pero me resulta imposible porque las piernas no me responden.

—¿Tú le pusiste el nombre a este sitio? —pregunto tratando de distraerle mientras intento recuperar la movilidad.

—Soy el dominus del club.

—¿Eres el dueño? —pregunto asombrada.

Se gira hacia mí, enfrentándome no solo con su dura mirada sino con el resto de su fornido cuerpo.

Retrocedo, pero tengo su mano en la espalda y me quedo clavada en el sitio, sufriendo el efecto de su poderosa cercanía.

—Aquí me conocen como Júpiter. Soy el dueño del club y el socio fundador. Nadie entra en Domus sin mi consentimiento y tengo autoridad para expulsar a quien desee incluso si no me gusta cómo me mira. Este es un club privado que nada tiene que ver con mi trabajo y es el único lugar del mundo en el que puedo ser yo mismo.

Su discurso me avasalla y choco contra la estantería que hay a mi espalda. Se me ha acercado tanto que no me he dado ni cuenta y me enloquece con el calor que desprende su cuerpo vigoroso. Miro su cara, de rasgos duros pero atractivos, tiene la mirada ensombrecida y la mandíbula tensa, su boca se me antoja la más seductora de todas y de pronto tengo ganas de besarle. Intenta imponer la razón sobre sus impulsos y cierra los puños. Puedo notar la fuerza que emana de sus brazos y su lucha interna.

—Dime por qué estoy aquí —le exijo en voz baja. Inclina su rostro sobre el mío y me cubre la cara con las manos. Su boca queda a poca distancia de la mía, su cercanía y el calor de sus palmas tensas contra mis mejillas me vuelve loca.

—Porque quiero mostrarte las pasiones a las que nos entregamos cada noche —dice—. Has visto nuestros salones donde hablamos, bebemos y jugamos, pero bajo el suelo que pisas suceden cosas mucho más importantes, mucho más vehementes, mucho más voluptuosas.

El roce de sus labios al hablar me nubla los sentidos, le escucho pero no proceso sus palabras del todo. Me agarro a su traje para no desmayarme.

• Quiero descubrir lo que sucede en el corazón de este lugar (Ir a 32)

• No me importan las cosas que hagan aquí, ahora mismo solo quiero besarle (Ir a 47)


	32. 31

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**31**

El coche se detiene frente a la impresionante fachada de la mansión, un edificio de dos alturas en el que puedo contar más de quince ventanas en cada piso. Parece la casa de El gran Gatsby, exageradamente lujosa y opulenta. Los jardines y las verjas protegen con bastante acierto las vistas hacia el interior, aunque para mi tranquilidad por las ventanas solo puedo ver gente vestida con elegancia charlando y bebiendo.

Entramos juntos de la mano y un mayordomo nos atiende para recoger nuestros abrigos y acompañarnos al interior. Me invade una sensación de inmensidad. Las paredes están cubiertas de columnas, el suelo es de mármol pulido, blanco y liso, las cortinas son rojas y las lámparas de un dorado mate. Toda la decoración es sencilla pero ostentosa a la vez. Puedo verme reflejada en los suelos, están tan pulidos que podría resbalarme.

Hay varias puertas por las que sale música y conversaciones.

• Sigo al señor Cullen, no puedo hacer otra cosa (Ir a 46)


	33. 32

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**32**

La mano del señor Cullen se entrelaza con la mía y recorremos el camino de vuelta al vestíbulo.

Me sigue fascinando este lugar, tan bello y tan sofisticado. Puedo sentir la mano del señor Júpiter en cada rincón de esta mansión, su pasión por la historia antigua le ha llevado a decorar esta casa como si del palacio de un César se tratase. Cuando pienso en romanos mi cabeza oscila entre aguerridos legionarios y belicosos gladiadores, en conquistas y en sangrientas batallas. Tengo una visión heroica de la Antigua Roma que no he conseguido compartir con nadie. Tal vez pueda compartir esa pasión que siento con él, pero parece haber cultivado tanto la documentación histórica que me da un poco de vergüenza.

Rodeamos la escalera y atravesamos el jardín del patio hasta el otro lado, donde se alza la fachada de un pórtico enclavada en mitad de la mansión. Es anacrónico encontrar un frontispicio allí mismo, pero su tallado y las columnas que lo sustentan coinciden en arquitectura con el resto de la casa. Está claro que el diseño está cuidadosamente elegido.

Las puertas están abiertas y se escucha música por el interior. Atravesarlas es como viajar al pasado y me siento como Alicia al otro lado del espejo cuando accedemos al interior. Huele a uva fresca, a madera de olivo, a especias, a carne asada, a jazmín. Son tantos aromas que me asombra que estén todos juntos. Tras un corto pasillo un poco oscuro llegamos a una gran estancia cuadrada salpicada de divanes, cortinas de seda y cojines bordados. En el centro hay una formación cuadrada de columnas que bordean una plataforma elevada, iluminada con luces anaranjadas. Hay una docena de personas allí. Están sentadas en los divanes y en el suelo, junto a las columnas o en las paredes, y hay personas vestidas con túnicas cortas llevando bandejas de un lado a otro con fruta, carne y copas de bronce llenas de… agua.

—Este es el centro de nuestras actividades —explica el señor Cullen—. Bajo las escaleras del vestíbulo hay otra estancia parecida, pero su uso es para el invierno porque aquí hace frío, aunque algunas personas que buscan mayor intimidad también las utilizan.

Me sonrojo al caer en la cuenta sobre su utilidad.

—Aquí disfrutamos de la compañía, de la comida y de algunos espectáculos que los socios ofrecen gustosamente a otros socios como una manera de expresar su amor o su pertenencia a este lugar que consideran como un hogar. En ocasiones celebramos ceremonias en honor a antiguas costumbres, fechas especiales, como el final del invierno y la llegada de la primavera o los primeros días del verano. Una vez al mes ofrecemos una ceremonia para los nuevos socios.

Sacude la mano para restar importancia, aunque sus palabras demuestran el orgullo que siente por las personas que lo acompañan.

—Estas son algunas de las cosas que hacemos todos juntos. Sentimos pasión por las tradiciones antiguas y también compartimos necesidades comunes que no podemos expresar en otro lugar. Aquí, todo el que viene puede sentirse libre y no se verá comprometido por muy oscura que sea su naturaleza.

Es obvio que cuida de cada una de las personas que hay aquí. Me coge de la mano y me invita a unirme al grupo de gente. Observo curiosa a las personas con túnicas que van con bandejas, llevan flores en el pelo y sus túnicas les dejan los brazos y las pantorrillas al descubierto. Llevan gruesos aros dorados en los tobillos y en las muñecas y collares con una pequeña argolla en la garganta. No levantan la mirada hacia nadie, no hablan, solo se mueven en silencio cuando alguien quiere algo de beber.

—Son nuestros esclavos —comenta el señor Cullen. La sola idea me aturde y él se ríe cuando ve mi cara—. Lo hacen porque quieren, porque les gusta. Verás…

En ese momento suena un extraño retumbar y un grupo de cuatro hombres aparece golpeando rítmicamente unos tambores con unos artilugios que parecen mazas. El señor Cullen se calla y me mira, invitándome a contemplar el espectáculo que parece haber comenzado. Nos colocamos discretamente entre dos columnas.

Los hombres llevan máscaras, rostros dorados de nariz recta y boca pequeña, con agujeros para los ojos. Cada uno lleva distintos adornos en el pelo según la máscara que portan. Tocan con energía, pero el sonido es suave y reverbera por la estancia. La gente deja de conversar y observa a la mujer que acaba de aparecer en el centro. Está completamente desnuda y su cuerpo es como el de la luz de la luna, liso, curvo y sin vello, y se puede apreciar los pequeños puntitos de su piel erizada por la emoción. Lleva una máscara plateada y de su pelo surge un intrincado tocado hecho de ramas y flores. De entre el grupo de tambores surge un hombre gloriosamente desnudo y de marcada musculatura, de piel dorada y tensa, con una máscara de la que sobresalen dos cuernos enroscados de carnero.

El hombre dorado rodea a la mujer plateada y empieza el baile. Sus cuerpos perfectos se mueven con el ritmo que marcan los tambores, sus pieles marcan músculos y tendones cuando se estiran y se encogen y sus manos van y vienen, rozando sus cuerpos y el de su pareja. Algo mágico envuelve la escena y el silencio de los espectadores es reverencial. La belleza de los movimientos me hipnotiza, incluso cuando el roce de sus cuerpos empieza a ser más… voluptuoso.

Me da demasiada vergüenza ver esto. La carnal pasión que destilan sus caricias y sus movimientos se me contagia y me arden las mejillas. Los tambores crecen en intensidad y poco a poco la escena se vuelve cada vez más lujuriosa. El sátiro ha atrapado a la ninfa y ahora desea satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Las pieles doradas y plateadas brillan por el esfuerzo, el cuerpo femenino está encrespado y por razones obvias es más que evidente la excitación que sufre el cuerpo masculino. El hombre brinca con una agilidad asombrosa, se arrodilla frente a la ninfa y le ofrece su cuerpo; ella baila enardecida a su alrededor y se frota a su cuerpo, a sus brazos, a su espalda, a sus manos. El sátiro impaciente derriba su cuerpo sobre la plataforma y acaricia sus piernas con reverencia, rozando su pubis depilado de camino hacia sus pechos y cuando desciende hacia sus pies. Ella se retuerce complacida y el sátiro se acuclilla sobre ella para cubrirle los pechos con las manos, hundiendo el rostro en su vientre y descendiendo hacia su entrepierna. Levanta ligeramente la máscara dorada para dejar al descubierto sus labios y empieza a lamer el sexo de la ninfa rendida.

• No puedo dejar de mirar, es tan erótico que me hipnotiza (Ir a 56)

• ¡Dios mío! No puedo ver estas cosas y menos en directo (Ir a 58)


	34. 33

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**33**

Se me encienden las mejillas, el sonido que sale del interior es muy, muy sugerente y un intenso crepitar me baja por el vientre. Me acerco a mirar por la rendija que ha abierto. Súbitamente me da un suave empujón y acabo en el interior de la habitación.

El calor del interior me golpea en la cara y el olor a madera e incienso me inunda la cabeza.

Aturdida por la inesperada jugarreta, la escena me causa un profundo impacto y se me atasca una protesta en la garganta. Hay un hombre tumbado sobre un diván cuan largo es, completamente desnudo. Tiene los brazos por encima de la cabeza y las manos atadas al diván con una cuerda blanca. Sus tobillos están atados a las patas del mueble, manteniéndole las piernas sujetas y separadas. Lleva una venda alrededor de los ojos y una mordaza cubriéndole la boca. Me llevo la mano al pecho ahogando un jadeo: sobre él hay una mujer balanceándose perezosamente y resoplando gozosa.

Se mueve con un ritmo lánguido, moviendo las caderas para recorrer cada centímetro del sexo de su amante. Cuando se inclina hacia adelante el miembro masculino asoma entre sus piernas y desaparece cuando desciende. El hombre atado se agita, se revuelve, pero las cuerdas se le clavan en la carne y lo mantienen anclado al diván y a los movimientos de la mujer.

Retrocedo y choco contra el pecho del señor Cullen, que está a mi espalda. Me agarra de los brazos para que no me mueva. No puedo apartar la mirada. La chica alza la cabeza y suspira con lujuria, clavando las uñas en el pecho de su amante. Araña su pecho de arriba abajo con saña, dejándole marcas rojizas sobre la piel. El ambiente se sobrecarga, él se revuelve alzando las caderas, su pecho sube y baja y su vientre se estremece, pero no alcanza el clímax porque ella se detiene y el instante se desvanece apagándose como una vela. Tras unos segundos ella comienza de nuevo a balancearse y oigo los gemidos del hombre amortiguados por la mordaza.

—No tiene permiso para correrse —me susurra el señor Cullen en la oreja, sus palabras me bajan por el cuello y envían una descarga a mis pezones, que se yerguen dolorosamente—. Solo cuando tenga el permiso de su domina podrá tener un orgasmo, pero mientras tanto tendrá que esforzarse por retrasar el final hasta que ella quede totalmente satisfecha.

Él se remueve ansioso, no puede protestar, no sabe que nosotros estamos aquí observando su sufrimiento. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta, no puedo hablar ni puedo apartar la mirada de los dos cuerpos temblorosos. Esto es completamente diferente a la representación de la cópula entre la ninfa y el sátiro, estos son dos amantes en un momento de violenta intimidad.

El señor Cullen pasa por mi lado, siento el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío y de pronto siento frío cuando el contacto se rompe. Se aproxima a la pareja rodeando el diván, la mujer no deja de balancearse con sensuales jadeos y el hombre contiene con gran esfuerzo sus ansias por obtener alivio. Las piernas me flaquean cuando el señor Intenso me mira y roza el hombro de la mujer y esta detiene sus movimientos para erguirse sobre el cuerpo de su amante. El señor Cullen le rodea la cabeza con una mano y tira de su cabello para obligarla a mirarle.

—Buenas noches, querida —susurra el señor Cullen.

—Domine Júpiter —gime ella humedeciéndose los labios, parece sorprenderle y agradarle la presencia de mi acompañante allí en su habitación. La bronceada mano del señor Cullen se posa sobre el vientre desnudo de la mujer, que se pone rígida y tiembla de deseo y el estómago se le contrae con la respiración.

La electricidad que desprende ese gesto se me pega a la piel y me hace temblar, casi siento deseos de ser esa mujer y sentir esa mano sobre el estómago, me duelen los pechos y siento como humedezco la ropa interior. Es tan insoportable como ver al hombre repleto de éxtasis y que es incapaz de satisfacer su tormento solo porque ella no quiere que lo haga.

—He venido acompañado —dice entonces el señor Cullen—. Y me complacería mucho mostrarle a mi amiga la naturaleza de vuestros actos…

Doy un paso atrás, el chispazo de lujuria es tan potente que me mareo.

• Creo que no puedo ver esto (Ir a 57)

• Quiero seguir mirando (Ir a 61)


	35. 34

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**34**

Es otro pasillo, más angosto y más oscuro. El calor que se respira es agobiante y se me pega a la piel. Huele de forma distinta, a piedra, a cuero, a cera y un olor dulce y picante que me invade las fosas nasales. Hay cortinas por todas partes y el suelo está alfombrado; hay arcos en las paredes que dan acceso a otras habitaciones, que están ocupadas. A través de las cortinas distingo figuras y sonidos, palabras amortiguadas, suspiros y lamentos. Este pasillo es el más asfixiante de todos por los que he pasado y siento tanto terror que me agarro del brazo del señor Cullen.

Atravesamos unos cortinajes y llegamos a una habitación amueblada con tosquedad. Hay una mesa, una silla de cuero sin respaldo, un escabel de tapicería roja, un diván y un armario. Las paredes están cubiertas de cortinas.

Lo observo todo con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando no perder ningún detalle, y entonces siento la mano del señor Cullen en la garganta. Le miro. Me mira. En completo silencio desliza uno de los tirantes de mi vestido por el hombro. Oigo un chasquido muy fuerte y un gemido, que proviene de una habitación cercana y me da un vuelco el estómago.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

• Uhm… sí (Ir a 66)

• Mejor no (Ir a 73)


	36. 35

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**35**

Miro al señor Cullen, que me mira con atención, con serenidad. Y luego mira mi muslo, me rodea la rodilla con la otra mano y acaricia el golpe con círculos cada vez más amplios. Me recuesto cada vez más contra el diván, sumergiéndome lentamente en un estado de relax, y me siento como un cachorrillo necesitado de mimos y atenciones. Por alguna razón, las caricias me seducen y aunque solo lo está haciendo para aliviarme el dolor, me agrada tanto que me burbujea el estómago.

—Le gusta —comenta el señor Jasper sin perder detalle de lo que pasa. Me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada y eso me hace estremecer.

—¿Te duele, Isabella? —pregunta el señor Cullen con suavidad. Asiento con la cabeza, recostando la mejilla sobre el diván.

Cogiéndome por los muslos me acomoda boca arriba. Tengo la falda del vestido enroscada en la cintura, el vientre al descubierto, una de las medias bajada hasta la rodilla y el tanga metido entre las nalgas.

—¿Qué te duele? —pregunta Jasper; su voz alegre se ha puesto seria y su tono me acaricia entre las piernas. Pongo una mano sobre el vientre y me froto.

—¿Te gustaría que te frotara yo? —pregunta el señor Cullen. Cierro los ojos, aparto la mirada y asiento. Noto como empieza a tocarme alrededor del ombligo, rozándome la mano. De un tirón me quita el liguero y yo me estremezco—. ¿Te gustaría que el señor Jasper te frotara también? —pregunta cuando empieza a tironear de mi tanga. Asiento.

Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le digo que sí? Noto más que oigo como el cuerpo del señor Jasper se aproxima al mío. Cada uno con una mano, deslizan el tanga por mis piernas y me lo sacan por los pies. Mi cuerpo desnudo de cintura para abajo se expone a la vista de ambos hombres y yo me froto el estómago para aliviar el nudo que se forma.

El señor Cullen me frota el muslo herido, mientras que el señor Jasper me frota el otro. Gimo gozosa, el calor que me proporcionan es gratificante. Mi mano se desliza sola por mi estómago, frotando mi vientre y descendiendo hacia mi pubis. Los dos hombres contienen la respiración, pero yo estoy sumida en mi propia fantasía y el dolor del golpe ya no existe, solo existen sus manos y la mía.

Cuando la punta de mis dedos alcanza el nacimiento de mi sexo, me estremezco y tanteo en busca de mi sensible botón para empezar a frotarme con perezosa suavidad. No tengo prisa, solo quiero recrearme en la caricia, solo quiero relajarme, no busco alivio, solo disfrutar un poco. Los dos hombres me miran y me acomodan separándome los muslos. Me cubro de sudor enseguida y mi vientre se estremece con mi respiración entrecortada. Estoy tan bien así que no quiero detenerme y refreno la intensidad de mis caricias.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotros? —pregunta el señor Cullen.

Asiento. Me he vuelto loca y todavía no me he dado cuenta, pero es que no puedo frenar ahora. Me coge por la muñeca, me aparta la mano y unos dedos grandes, calientes y ásperos sustituyen a los míos. Mis gemidos son demostración suficiente de que me gusta que me toquen así. Con languidez, los dedos realizan circulitos lentos y lujuriosos, hundiéndome más en nubes de algodonoso placer.

Cuando mi respiración se acelera, signo de que estoy a punto de sufrir un orgasmo, las caricias se frenan hasta que me relajo y, entonces, comienzan de nuevo. Protesto y abro los ojos.

El señor Cullen me acaricia con delicadeza, mirándome a la cara en busca de reacciones. El señor Jasper me mira también. Me ruborizo por esta atención.

—¿Quieres que siga? —pregunta el señor Cullen.

• Quiero más, por favor (Ir a 68)

• Es suficiente, ya me puedo ir a casa (Ir a 80)


	37. 36

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**36**

No sé dónde se ha metido el señor Cullen, pero el señor Jasper es muy amable y eso termina por convencerme. Mi acompañante no solo debería haberme recogido en mi apartamento, como todo caballero suele hacer, sino que no debería llegar tarde y menos habiéndome invitado a un sitio que no conozco. Si voy con el señor Jasper, tal vez no se me vea en la cara que soy una novicia.

Acepto el brazo que me ofrece con una sonrisa.

—Pienso ponerle a prueba, señor Jasper.

—Estoy deseándolo, señorita Isabella.

Entramos en el salón y el ambiente de tensa expectación se me contagia enseguida. El señor Jasper coge una copa de una bandeja y me la ofrece y las burbujitas del champagne me hacen cosquillas en la garganta. Está absolutamente delicioso y se me escapa un gemidito. Mi acompañante me mira con atención, con los ojos chispeantes. Me sonrojo, disfrutando de la provocación.

—¿Todo está tan bueno por aquí?

—Es una de nuestras normas —contesta sonriendo—. Acompáñeme a la mesa, le presentaré a algunos amigos para que no se sienta una extraña entre tanta gente.

Nos aproximamos a la mesa en la que iba a jugar. Los hombres se levantan de sus sillas cuando nos ven llegar y la muchacha que estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de uno de ellos se pone discretamente a un lado y agacha la mirada.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Esta es mi amiga Isabella; Isabella, te presento a Michael, a Emmett y a Jacob. Ella es la hermosa Rosalie —nombra a la chica, que se sonroja por el cumplido pero no levanta la mirada.

—Un placer, señorita —dice el que se llama Michael—. ¿Le apetece jugar con nosotros?

—No conozco las reglas.

—Ah, pero es que aquí no hay reglas, señorita. ¿No se lo ha dicho el señor Jasper? —comenta Emmett con una mano en la cintura de Rosalie. Ella se estremece y una picante sensualidad la envuelve. Es una mujer bonita, sin duda, pero no parece estar en la misma sala que nosotros, sino muy lejos. Un aura de voluptuosidad la envuelve, parece que flota entre nubes y es el señor Emmett quien la está manteniendo allí arriba mediante contacto.

—Ignórele y siéntese, señorita Isabella —el señor Jacob me ofrece una silla—. Yo le enseñaré lo que tiene que hacer.

Me siento con ellos, entre el señor Jacob y el señor Jasper. Rosalie sale de su trance particular y se acomoda en otra silla, presidiendo la mesa. Con suaves movimientos coge una baraja y mezcla las cartas, mientras el señor Jacob me explica que para ganar a este juego hay que sumar veintiuno y que no todas las cartas tienen el mismo valor. Con una elegancia infinita, la señorita Rosalie reparte dos cartas a cada uno de nosotros y luego coloca cuatro boca arriba sobre el tapete. Miro las mías, junto al señor Jacob, que me susurra al oído lo que tengo que conseguir.

—No le chives las respuestas como si estuvieras en la universidad —dice el señor Michael mirando sus cartas con rostro impasible.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no le estoy susurrando lo guapa que es? —provoca el señor Jacob. Yo me pongo como un tomate.

—Porque si haces eso… —interviene el señor Jasper—, me pondré celoso.

Miro mis cartas para no delatar los escalofríos que me recorren. Tengo un as y una figura, pero soy la última en jugar. Observo como cada uno de los hombres juega contra Rosalie, sumando el valor de sus cartas, y como todos pierden contra ella. Cuando la mujer me mira, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y dejo mis cartas sobre la mesa. Jacob sonríe con orgullo mientras los demás lanzan una serie de protestas. Mis cartas suman veintiuno a la primera.

—La suerte del principiante —masculla el señor Emmett.

—Es la primera vez que veo esa combinación en la primera mano —protesta el señor Jasper—. Estás bendecida por los dioses, Isabella.

—¿Y qué he ganado? —pregunto con regocijo.

—Nuestra más sincera admiración —contesta el señor Michael.

Las horas transcurren lentas y perezosas mientras jugamos a las cartas. Cuando he logrado entender las reglas del todo, el señor Jacob se nos une y jugamos los cinco contra Rosalie, que por alguna extraña razón siempre gana. Sus movimientos al barajar y al repartir son tan fluidos que me fascina observarla. De vez en cuando, Emmett le roza la mano cuando recibe sus cartas y ella se estremece con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco, los jugadores van dejando la mesa y al final solo quedamos el señor Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Él decide retirarse en la última apuesta y nos quedamos sin crupier, porque se marchan del salón juntos y cogidos de la mano.

—Vamos, voy a mostrarle el resto de la casa —me propone Jasper. El señor Cullen no ha aparecido y no sé si debería quedarme, se está haciendo tarde.

• Voy a quedarme un rato más (Ir a 60)


	38. 37

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**37**

Lucho contra mis propios modales, pero soy demasiado educada como para decirle que no y él lo sabe. Vaya compromiso.

Sin una palabra de confirmación, me aparto para dejarle entrar. A su paso deja un rastro de su aroma, que me inunda todos los sentidos. Observo la suave tela de su traje, tan magnífica como él, y siento deseos de comprobar la suavidad de la tela. Vuelvo a ser consciente de mi desnudez bajo la bata y, en esta ocasión, se me erizan los pezones. Alguien tan intenso como él llena mi sala de estar, casi siento la necesidad de abrir la puerta para bajar la presión.

—¿Dónde estaba cuando le he llamado?

—A una manzana de aquí. Estaba esperándola para acompañarla al club en mi coche, pero ha dicho que no quería venir conmigo. He pensado que tal vez podríamos vernos en una zona que fuese más segura para usted. Su casa, por ejemplo. Si mi presencia es una molestia, me marcharé por donde he venido —me mira, esperando mi respuesta.

—No es molestia —le digo.

—Pero se siente incómoda —señala.

—Sí —no tiene sentido mentirle, sabe perfectamente lo que me causa su presencia—. ¿Quiere un poco de vino?

—Claro.

Cuando salgo del salón y entro en mi habitación, la tensión que ejerce sobre mí disminuye notablemente. Regreso con la botella de vino, saco una copa del armario y le sirvo una antes de llenar la mía. Brindamos y, como no puedo hacer nada más, doy un trago largo.

—Dígame, y sea sincera conmigo, ¿lleva algo debajo de ese sugerente batín? —pregunta de pronto.

Me atraganto con un poco de vino y empiezo a toser.

El señor Cullen se acerca y me da unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando me recupero, su mano se desliza hasta la base de mi espalda y me pongo muy tiesa cuando presiona con la palma, haciéndome notar el calor a través de la tela de la bata. Mi cuerpo se paraliza por entero y abro los ojos asustada por la violenta reacción que acabo de sufrir ante su repentina cercanía.

—¿Qué hace? —pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

—Tocarla —murmura muy cerca de mi oreja.

—Pues no lo haga.

Pero no me hace caso, se queda donde está, tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo envolviéndome.

—Impídamelo —me desafía y coloca su otra mano sobre mi vientre.

Ahogo una exclamación. Una intensa sensación explota dentro de mí y me hierve la sangre. Se me entumecen los brazos y las piernas y el corazón comienza a latirme sin control. De pronto soy consciente de su cuerpo a mi lado, poderoso y vehemente, que me gana terreno sin que yo pueda hacer nada por detenerlo. Con abrumadora lentitud, afloja el cinturón del batín y la tela se suelta.

—Permítame decirle que, desde que me ha llamado por teléfono, he sabido que estaba desnuda —masculla con la voz tensa.

—Es usted un arrogante sabelotodo —protesto con un gemido.

—¿Dónde ha guardado todo lo que le he regalado? —pregunta a continuación.

Su repentino interés me obliga a inspirar profundamente y siento un incómodo cosquilleo entre las piernas. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta es muy tarde para detenerle.

—En mi habitación —le digo por fin.

—No se mueva de aquí.

Sin más, se aleja.

La tensión se desvanece y tengo que apoyarme sobre el respaldo del sofá para no caerme al suelo.

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, estoy medio desnuda en mi sala de estar y no sé por qué le estoy siguiendo el juego a alguien que me quema con solo mirarme.

• Seguirle (Ir a 38)

• Quedarme donde estoy (Ir a 42)


	39. 38

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**38**

No puedo quedarme allí mientras él invade mi casa y mi mente. Voy a mi habitación con el corazón acelerado y un torrente de indignación pugnando por salir. Cuando atravieso la puerta, una mano me agarra por la cintura y me atrae al cuerpo del señor Júpiter, que me empuja contra la pared. ¡El muy traidor me estaba esperando!

Antes de poder protestar, su boca invade la mía y me silencia con un experto movimiento de sus labios. Me besa con fiereza, tomando posesión de mi boca con tanta pasión que la intensa oleada de placer que he contenido desde su llegada estalla en mi pecho y toda mi sangre sale impulsada para calentar cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Apoyo las manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo, pero bajo mis palmas noto la fuerza de sus músculos. No puedo contra él. La rabia que sentía por haber sido manipulada se transforma en una excitación sin igual y acabo agarrándole por las solapas de la chaqueta para que no se aleje de mí. Su beso se vuelve profundo, su lengua acaricia cada recoveco de mi boca y me quedo sin aire para respirar.

Y su cuerpo está pegado al mío. Es poderoso, lo noto, su intensidad se transfiere a mi piel a través de la ropa y entre mis piernas noto su vigorosa erección. Me caliento con tanta violencia que me mareo.

—Le dije que no se moviera del salón —me reprende cuando ha acabado de robarme todo el aliento.

—Y yo le dije que no quería salir con usted —replico entrecortadamente. Me hormiguean los labios de una forma dolorosa, no entiendo como todavía soy capaz de pensar y hablar a la vez.

—No estamos saliendo —se ríe, rozándome los labios húmedos con la vibración de su risa—. Todavía estamos dentro de su apartamento.

Todo su cuerpo está fundido al mío, su calor me abrasa y me asfixia, su boca permanece cerca de mis labios amenazando con volver a besarme.

—No debí dejarle pasar —protesto con los ojos cerrados.

Oigo que suspira y su aliento me roza la mejilla. Tira de mi labio inferior con el pulgar para abrirme la boca y me besa de nuevo. Siento su otra mano deslizarse por mi cintura, hacia abajo, acariciando la curva de mi cadera, y sin previo aviso abarca una de mis nalgas para apretarme a su duro cuerpo.

Aquel gesto provoca una oleada de anhelo insoportable y me aferro a sus hombros. Me abandono a sus besos y a su lengua, su textura rugosa me produce cosquillas en el estómago y siento como ese hormigueo asciende hasta mis pechos, que se endurecen hasta el límite de lo doloroso. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y hundo los dedos en su pelo, apretándome a su cuerpo con desesperación para sentirle plenamente.

Mi contacto enardece su deseo, acaricia mis nalgas por debajo de la tela, levantándola. El frescor me eriza la piel desnuda, pero sus manos me abrasan y el contraste me marea. Me toca con ardiente confianza. Sus manos descienden entre mis nalgas y rozan mi entrepierna con la punta de los dedos.

En ese momento soy consciente de lo húmeda que estoy y suspiro, avergonzada y excitada.

Me aplasta contra la pared y su boca se hunde dentro de la mía, poseyéndome sin control. Me dejo llevar por la avalancha de emociones y beso sus labios duros, asombrada por la sensación que me produce tenerle dentro de mi boca. Siento sus dedos acariciar esa zona de piel que une mi sexo con mi trasero, empapándolos con mi néctar. Me frota con tanta pasión que creo que voy a tener un orgasmo si continúa haciendo eso.

Me veo reducida a anhelar esa íntima caricia mientras me posee con la boca de una forma que solo alguien como él puede hacer, intensa y poderosamente. Le clavo las uñas en el traje, intentando apartarme de sus labios, pero mi cabeza choca contra la pared que tengo detrás, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Me remuevo para tratar de aligerar la presión, pero al hacerlo me froto contra sus dedos y el contacto es aún más ardiente y lo deseo a la vez que lo rechazo. Empiezo a temblar de ansiedad, siento el cuerpo bañado en sudor y él saborea mi entrecortada respiración con delicia, disfrutando de la posesión.

Me rindo y mi excitación se eleva hasta lo más alto, casi puedo saborear el final y tengo miedo de que llegue. Pero sus caricias se lentifican y su beso se vuelve menos agresivo, hasta el punto que se detiene. Me mira, pero mi habitación está a oscuras y no puedo verle bien. No puedo dejar de temblar y se me escapa un gemido, su caricia sigue ahí, lenta pero inexorable.

Se acomoda a mi cuerpo, envolviéndome con su aroma y su calor, haciéndome notar su deseo por mí.

Me roza con la nariz, manteniendo en todo momento el control y la distancia.

—Escúcheme bien, Isabella —dice, su voz suena más oscura que antes y eso me provoca una nueva oleada de placer—. No me gusta invadir su casa y tomar posesión de su cuerpo como un vulgar delincuente —hace una pausa para tomar aire, soy consciente de la excitación que presiona contra mis muslos y que lucha por salir de sus pantalones. Todo su cuerpo está tenso, igual que el mío, no entiendo cómo puede seguir hablando cuando yo solo puedo gimotear—. Quiero que me acompañe al club para complacerla como merece, anhelo explorar cada recoveco de su cuerpo y disfrutarlo tantas veces como usted quiera hasta que me diga basta. Pero si prefiere que lo haga aquí y ahora, sepa que esta habitación quedará marcada con mi presencia y que no importa los amantes que traiga a su cama, porque nunca podrá olvidarse de lo que hicimos aquí.

• Está bien, vamos al club (Ir a 31)

• Aquí y ahora (Ir a 39)


	40. 39

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**39**

No quiero ir a su club, le quiero a él, ahora, en este momento. Nunca he querido nada con tantas ganas.

Sus palabras son intensas y exigentes, como él. Sé que es sincero, sé que no me engaña, sé que cumplirá lo que promete. Su boca severa me ha besado con una pasión infinita y estoy segura de que su cuerpo me poseerá con la misma fiereza, marcándome para siempre con su fuego.

—Aquí —le digo inspirando profundamente—. Ahora.

No tarda ni un segundo en tomar posesión de mis labios como si el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana.

La sensación de sus besos se me graba en la piel y sus palabras cobran un significado aún mayor: nadie me besará nunca como él lo está haciendo ahora. Y tampoco me tocará de la misma forma.

Me pone de cara a la pared y pega su pecho a mi espalda. Agarrándome del pelo, me obliga a mantener el rostro vuelto hacia él para seguir besándome. Sus dedos entre mis piernas se internan un poco más para alcanzar mis labios sensibles y me da una patadita en el tobillo para separarme los pies. Mis muslos se abren y su mano se introduce completamente entre ellos, sus dedos alcanzan lo que tanto buscaba, mi inflamado clítoris, que ante su roce palpita con brusquedad. Me convulsiono con una sacudida violenta, su palma presiona contra mi sexo y empieza a acariciarme con un ritmo terrible.

Mis gemidos se transforman en angustiados lamentos, que bebe de mis labios con deleite. No puedo separarme de su boca, ni de su cuerpo, ni de su mano, y retorcida entre sus manos, sufro los aguijonazos de un placer inimaginable. El fanatismo con el que me estimula es tan salvaje que pierdo la cabeza en cuestión de segundos y el placer se vuelve afilado y peligroso. Sus dedos resbalan entre mis muslos con indecente facilidad y siento la textura dura y rugosa de sus yemas presionar mis débiles carnes, estimuladas hasta el límite.

Me libera de la tortura con una caricia lenta y retira la mano de entre mis piernas. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro cuando se aparta de mis labios y soy consciente de que tengo las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que me ha provocado con el placer. Nunca he llorado por algo así y sé que nunca más lo haré. Noto como desliza la bata por mis brazos y me aparta de la pared, lanzándome contra la cama.

Aterrizo de bruces, reducida a un tembloroso estado, y cuando intento mover las manos para incorporarme, descubro que las tengo enredadas entre las mangas del batín. Me remuevo para intentar quitarme el amasijo de tela que se ha formado, pero él no me da tregua y me agarra de los muslos.

Lo siguiente que siento es su boca bebiendo de mi sexo. Hundo la cara en el edredón para ahogar los gemidos y me revuelvo luchando contra el placer que me ofrece, insoportablemente doloroso. Sus manos me abren para acceder con mayor facilidad a la carne húmeda de mis labios y su lengua, la que instantes antes penetraba mi boca, ahora golpea mi clítoris con la misma dureza.

Tengo un orgasmo. De pronto un torrente de éxtasis explota en mi centro y sale impulsado a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Empiezo a temblar y a gritar, ahogándome en mi propia respiración, pero eso no detiene el juego del señor Cullen. Me devora sin compasión y mientras mi sexo late enfebrecido, hunde los dedos en mi interior para prolongar el delirio, dándome así la oportunidad de sentir mis propias convulsiones en sus dedos.

Me derrumbo agotada, extasiada y asustada. Siento como mi oscuro amante aleja las manos y la boca de mi cuerpo para, a continuación, tumbarme de espaldas. Mi pecho se eleva con mi respiración agitada, todo mi cuerpo está desnudo e inflamado por el post-orgasmo y tengo la mirada turbia. Solo veo una mancha borrosa de pie frente a mí, que me mira sin perder detalle. Quiero levantarme, pero todavía tengo los brazos enredados con la bata.

—¿Señor…? —susurro, pero no reconozco mi voz y me trago la lengua incapaz de seguir hablando.

—No hables —exige.

Se acerca a la cama y se inclina sobre mí. Siento el roce de su corbata contra mi vientre y se me escapa un gemido, tengo el cuerpo tan sensible que cualquier roce me hace temblar. Su boca posee la mía con la misma voracidad de antes y sus manos me separan los muslos para encajarse entre ellos.

Continúa vestido, siento su camisa en mi pecho y sus pantalones en mis piernas, pero su sexo duro y caliente está tan desnudo como el mío. Sin decir nada, me penetra.

Se desliza con suma facilidad, mi sexo está húmedo y ansioso, está tan caliente que me quema por dentro. No se detiene, no espera a que me acostumbre a su tamaño ni a la impresión que me causa, simplemente me invade hasta hundirse en lo más hondo. Le muerdo la boca, rabiosa por su poca consideración, por su invasión, por la dureza de su sexo, por la maravillosa sensación de ser penetrada por su glorioso miembro. Pero él me devora con mayor fruición, ganando el control de esta batalla. Lo siento dentro de mí, transmitiéndome su poder, su control, su dominio, y me encanta. Me gusta tanto que creo que me he vuelto loca, pero es así, no volveré a sentir nada tan intenso como esto.

Y cuando empieza a moverse, con un ritmo demencial, cada roce me conduce a la locura. Me agarra fuerte por las caderas e impone su voluntad. Hace tiempo que me rendí a su despiadada pasión, pero mientras nos besamos los rescoldos de mi anterior orgasmo resurgen y muevo las caderas para alcanzar ese trozo de cielo que me ofrece. Nuestros cuerpos parecen hechos el uno para el otro, se acomoda entre mis piernas de tal manera que cada envite roza la parte más sensible de mi interior, golpeándola con tanta precisión que camino por el borde de un precipicio. Deleitándome con la experiencia que me ofrece, mis lamentos se vuelven tan agudos que pierdo la vergüenza. Sin dejar de penetrarme, se va quitando la ropa, la chaqueta, la camisa, la corbata, incluso los pantalones, y completamente desnudo, se funde a mi cuerpo, piel caliente contra piel caliente, catapultándonos los dos a un orgasmo brutal.

El peso de su cuerpo me aplasta contra la cama, convulsionándose y besándome con fuerza. Siento su orgasmo mezclándose con el mío, nuestras pieles calientes resbaladizas, su miembro grueso latiendo con desbordante pasión. Sus manos se hunden en mis caderas, agarrándome con tanta fuerza que me marca los dedos contra la piel. Mi cordura regresa cuando los últimos coletazos del orgasmo se desvanecen y me estremezco de agotamiento, gratamente complacida.

Inesperadamente, se alza sobre mí arrodillándose entre mis piernas. Me agarra por las caderas, impidiendo que nuestros cuerpos se separen, y jadeo ante la impresión que me produce tenerle dentro, llenándome por completo. Me siento repleta, tan llena que siento que voy a explotar.

La habitación está a oscuras y sin embargo hay algo de luz que entra por la ventana y puedo distinguir la silueta de su magnífico cuerpo alzado sobre el mío. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, me acaricia los muslos, el vientre y los pechos. El contacto me hace temblar y las caricias avivan las llamas que habían comenzado a extinguirse. Con languidez, estimula mis pechos, pellizcándome los pezones. Me remuevo bajo su cuerpo, frustrada por no poder soltarme las manos enredadas detrás de la espalda y el movimiento provoca un roce tan intenso que de mis labios empiezan a surgir entrecortados gemidos.

Sus caricias se endurecen y empiezo a jadear. Me enardece contemplar su cuerpo tenso y duro, sus manos duras torturando mis sensibles pechos, sus tensos músculos apretándose contra mi carne blanda. Embiste contra mí, hundiéndose tan dentro que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y, muy despacio, empieza de nuevo con su ritmo penetrante. Abandona las caricias para aferrarse a mis piernas y alzado como un dios sobre mi cuerpo me folla sin compasión.

Mis gritos suben de volumen. Todo mi cuerpo está a punto de estallar, siento la piel tirante y sudorosa. Respiro con dificultad, intento seguirle el ritmo pero me lo impide, anclándome a la cama con una mano mientras me cubre la boca con la otra. Me encojo, me estiro y me revuelvo intentando soltarme pero al final, en una de sus embestidas, alcanza mi punto sensible y empiezo a temblar descontroladamente mientras él, lujurioso e incansable, asedia mi cuerpo hasta exprimir la última gota de energía y yo le regalo el orgasmo de mi vida, tan potente que estallo en mil pedazos y le entrego mi alma.

• (Ir a 76)


	41. 40

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**40**

Me acurruco junto a la puerta, negándole la entrada pero sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta. No quiero que se moleste, pero no me siento cómoda con él dentro de mi apartamento.

—La verdad es que no estoy visible —comento, es lo que se suele decir cuando no quieres que alguien se cuele en tu casa.

—Yo la veo perfecta.

Cierro los ojos e inspiro profundamente, me lo pone muy difícil.

—No he querido decir exactamente que no quiera salir con usted —digo intentando solucionar este embrollo—. Es que, simplemente, preferiría tener una cita normal antes que visitar un club nocturno del que no tengo ni la más remota idea —confieso, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrá. Se mantiene al otro lado del umbral, paciente.

—Las citas normales son para gente normal —dice él—. Usted y yo no somos como la gente corriente.

—Yo solo soy una simple comerciante —pero algo pasa que no me creo mis propias palabras, su convicción es absoluta.

—Ya que estamos confesando, le diré que he venido hasta aquí con la intención de convencerla para que me acompañe. Le prometo que puede confiar en que nuestra cita será todo lo normal que usted quiera que sea, pues no resulta beneficioso para mis intereses que usted desconfíe de mí. Tengo intención de conquistarla, lenta o rápidamente, como prefiera, pero no voy a hacerlo mediante halagos ni con regalos. El entorno de mi club nos ofrece un ambiente de intelecto y privacidad en el que podrá probar todas y cada una de las cosas que en una cita normal jamás tendría la oportunidad de explorar.

Un largo silencio precede a sus palabras. Parece el alegato final de un abogado en un último intento por convencer al jurado, me siento como en una película. Su vehemencia a la hora de convencerme es tan contagiosa que estoy tentada de acceder.

—Pero, ¿por qué ha de ser esta noche, señor Cullen? —digo, pues no tengo más argumentos con los que discutirle.

—Porque he pasado dos días deseando que llegara esta noche para volver a verla.

Su mirada oscura se me clava en lo más hondo. Observo su rostro perfecto, su boca prieta y sensual, la curva de su cuello y la presión que ejerce el nudo de la corbata contra su garganta. Desprende tal fiereza en sus palabras que me contagia su ansiedad y una maraña de deseo me recorre el estómago.

No puedo seguir presionándole más tiempo, si me niego a aceptar sus condiciones, me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Me ha convencido, señor Cullen —claudico finalmente—. Iré a su club.

• (Ir a 41)


	42. 41

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**41**

Me acomodo en la suave tapicería de su Lexus, los asientos están climatizados y es una maravilla, siento calor por todo el cuerpo. Él se sienta a mi lado, mirando con mucha atención, evaluando cada una de mis reacciones. El coche se pone en marcha y el silencio en el que nos sumergimos los dos carga el ambiente con una atmósfera un tanto opresiva. Me retuerzo las manos sobre el regazo, contemplando la noche a través de la ventanilla tintada.

—Sabes que venir conmigo sigue siendo elección tuya, ¿verdad? —dice el señor Cullen mirándome con gravedad desde su lado del coche—. Puedes decirme que no. No aceptes mi petición solo para no hacerme enfadar o porque te sientas mal rechazándome, porque a medida que avance la noche será más difícil echarse para atrás.

Me pone nerviosa que me recuerde algo así, cuando me ha presionado hasta que he accedido a sus demandas.

—Lo sé —murmuro con un estremecimiento, tengo un poco de frío a pesar de estar en un coche con la calefacción a tope.

No me importa ir con él pero estoy terriblemente asustada. Mis inseguridades florecen con cada metro que recorre el coche para llevarnos a la mansión.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio sobre las actividades del club? —pregunto suavemente.

—Porque se trata de actividades de carácter muy privado.

—¿Es algo sexual?

¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo no iba a tratarse de algo sexual si lleva comiéndome con los ojos desde que nos conocemos? Ha estado planeando esto mucho tiempo, ¡incluso me ha regalado lencería! ¿De qué sirve regalar lencería si no es para verla puesta y en acción?

—Siempre fue algo sexual, Isabella.

Me cubre las manos con la suya, haciendo que deje de retorcérmelas de pura ansiedad. El gesto me abrasa por fuera y por dentro, intento reprimir el hormigueo que me baja por el vientre, no puedo humedecerme tan pronto o estropearé el caro tanga que llevo puesto. Le miro atormentada por el descubrimiento que acabo de hacer y como respuesta aproxima su rostro al mío para quemarme con sus labios. Me hundo en el asiento pillada por sorpresa, apretando los labios para no rendirme a la ardiente sensación que me provoca su poderosa cercanía. Muerde con delicadeza mi labio superior y luego desliza la lengua por la zona. Realiza el mismo juego con mi labio inferior y se me escapa un suspiro, por donde de pronto se cuela su lengua para llegar hasta el centro de mi boca. Abro los ojos, asombrada por la potencia de su beso. Apoyo las manos sobre su pecho y correspondo a sus caricias, deleitándome con la textura de su lengua, que envía descargas a mis pechos.

Pero entonces noto que no son descargas lo que estoy sufriendo, sino el calor de su mano acunando uno de mis pechos. Quiero protestar, pero su boca me avasalla y me silencia y al momento siguiente sus dedos se meten bajo el encaje de seda para tocar la erecta punta de mi sensible pezón. Me hundo más en el asiento y él se recoloca para ganar una posición dominante sobre mi cuerpo, comenzando una caricia enloquecedora sobre la punta de mi pecho.

Empiezo a gemir y se aparta para dejarme respirar, no he podido detenerle, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—Blanco —me dice. Lo miro confundida—. Seda blanca. Es como mejor estás, cubierta de seda blanca.

Se refiere a mi ropa interior, la que me he puesto para él. Contengo la respiración, no está haciéndome nada salvo pellizcarme un pezón y siento que me humedezco, que voy a manchar el vestido y el tanga.

—Levántate la falda, por favor —pide con dulzura de nuevo sobre mis labios. Tiro del vestido hasta enroscármelo en la cintura. Cuando me libera el pezón puedo volver a respirar, pero me quedo sin aire cuando engancha la cinturilla del tanga y tironea para quitármela.

—¡No! —protesto con un débil gemido, pero es tan hábil que no necesito moverme para que mis bragas bajen hasta los muslos.

—Siéntate bien —demanda. Cuando mi sexo desnudo toca la superficie caliente del asiento del coche, me quiero morir. Es tan caliente y tan suave que me derrito de gusto—. Mira esto.

Pone una mano sobre mi muslo y observo fascinada el color de mi piel cubierta con la seda blanca y su mano de piel bronceada contrastando sobre mis muslos. Me veo medio desnuda encima del asiento de piel, noto como mi humedad lo mancha y él parece encantado con mis reacciones.

Nos quedamos así, yo medio desnuda y él a mi lado, acariciándome la piel del muslo con su mano grande y caliente. Me besa de vez en cuando, nuestro viaje sigue y yo estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo por el calor que me baña la entrepierna y la silenciosa vibración del coche. Cuando se me escapa un quedo gemido, lo miro avergonzada y él sonríe con satisfacción. Me da un beso en la sien y me recompone la ropa.

—Hemos llegado.

• Tengo que confiar en él (Ir a 31)


	43. 42

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**42**

Pero no puedo moverme. Tengo tan poca fuerza en las rodillas que si camino acabaré en el suelo y no quiero que, cuando regrese, me encuentre convertida en un charco a los pies del sofá. Clavo las uñas en la tapicería y aprieto los labios para contener la ansiedad mientras intento pensar.

Regresa demasiado pronto. No le oigo, pero sé que ha entrado en el salón porque la atmósfera se carga con su presencia, como si se acercara una tormenta. Mi sangre empieza a hervir de nuevo, sé que se está acercando aunque no escuche sus pasos, cada segundo que pasa mi corazón se salta un latido. Contengo la respiración y mis dedos se hunden aún más en el respaldo del sofá.

Suavemente, su mano se posa en la curva de mi trasero. Doy un respingo y se me escapa un gemido, cierro los ojos y la boca, respirando únicamente por la nariz para no sentirme traicionada por mis reacciones. No es lógico estar temblando de excitación por alguien a quien apenas conoces y que apenas te está tocando. Pero así es, su contacto me enardece, ejerciendo sobre mi ser un extraño control al que no me puedo resistir.

—Voy a quitarte la bata —advierte.

Me rodea la cintura con los brazos, fundiendo su pecho a mi espalda. Soy terriblemente consciente del ardiente deseo que siente en este momento por mí, su cuerpo está tenso y siento la dureza de su sexo insinuarse contra mis nalgas. Trago saliva, puedo notar una furiosa electricidad crepitando entre nuestros cuerpos. Levanta las manos por delante de mí para separar la bata y deslizarla por mis hombros. En ningún momento me toca, salvo por el leve roce de sus dedos en mis brazos mientras retira la prenda de mi cuerpo. No me resisto, no puedo, me gusta lo que hace.

—Levanta los brazos.

Obedezco, no me he dado cuenta de que ha empezado a tutearme y eso me emociona. Mi cuerpo desnudo se estira cuando levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Él se mantiene quieto a mi espalda durante lo que me parece una eternidad, puedo escuchar su respiración controlada, como inspira y exhala con un ritmo constante. Mi piel se eriza, vulnerable y expuesta, no solo a su mirada sino a sus caprichos. Podría hacer cualquier cosa conmigo ahora mismo, podría tocarme, podría acariciarme, podría incluso empujarme contra el sofá y poseerme allí mismo.

—Tienes una cintura y unas caderas perfectas —comenta con voz rasposa. Oírle me enardece. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Sus manos regresan a la parte delantera de mi cuerpo, acompañadas por una de las prendas de Luxanna. Con cuidadosa precisión, me coloca el corsé bajo los pechos sin llegar a rozarme con las manos. La tela dura y fría entra en contacto con mi piel caliente.

—Sujétala —me pide mientras empieza a encordar la espalda con las cintas de seda.

Bajo los brazos y sujeto la prenda contra mi estómago. En el silencio de la habitación solo se escucha el sonido de las cintas deslizarse entre sus dedos y, poco a poco, voy notando como el corsé me aprieta cada vez más. Da un tirón tan fuerte que me muevo del sitio y choco contra su cuerpo, y siento el roce de su nariz contra mi oreja y su aliento me acaricia el cuello.

—¿Te aprieta? —pregunta.

—Sí —murmuro.

Vuelve a tirar de las cintas, apretándomelo más. La sacudida me hace jadear, agitando el deseo que bulle en mi interior.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me ahoga.

Suelta las cintas y se aleja un paso de mí. Casi no puedo respirar, el corsé se ciñe con fuerza a mi torso, negándome el espacio para coger aire. Intento encontrar un punto en el que pueda expandir el pecho para respirar, pero para eso tengo que relajarme y templar mis nervios. Cuando lo consigo, soy consciente de que sigo desnuda y que la prenda no cubre nada salvo mi torso, mi estómago y mis caderas. Los bordes de encaje del pecho rozan mis pezones, que se han erizado por el chorro de adrenalina que ha brotado sin control.

Me giro hacia el hombre que me ha hecho esto. Me mira serio, controlado, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados. No me mira los pechos, no mira mi cuerpo, su atención está puesta en mi rostro sonrojado. La piel de mi cuerpo está igual de caliente y ruborizada, a tono con el color del corsé.

—Eres magnífica —dice con la voz ronca. Tiemblo ante su tono, que me acaricia por todo el cuerpo.

La emoción que me invade me agita tanto que vuelvo a ahogarme por culpa del corsé.

Se acerca lentamente, amenazador, como una pantera acechando a su presa. El tiempo se detiene para mí, soy más consciente del entorno que me rodea, de la luz cálida de la lámpara que tengo al lado del sofá, del color negro de su traje, de las arrugas que se forman sobre la tela con su movimiento, del frío suelo que tengo bajo los pies. Cuando llega a mi altura me rodea con los brazos y yo me dejo abrazar, conmocionada por ese inesperado gesto.

Reposo la cabeza contra su hombro y él me estrecha contra su cuerpo, acariciándome la espalda con una ternura tan intensa que despierta en mí nuevas sensaciones. Me siento hecha para estar así, acomodada entre sus brazos. Él está vestido y no me importa estar desnuda. La suavidad de la tela de su traje me produce corrientes de placer, el aroma que desprenden su piel y su traje me debilita, el calor es tan placentero que una presión crece en mi pecho.

—¿Lo sientes, verdad? —susurra con suavidad—. La electricidad que nos envuelve, la química, tan potente que puedes tocarla.

—Sí —respondo con un quedo gemido aferrándome a sus hombros, asustada.

—Quiero ofrecerte más de esto —dice estrechándome más fuerte. La energía se sobrecarga, me afecta muy profundamente—. Ven conmigo. Déjame darte más. Necesito darte más.

• Esto que siento es muy fuerte, necesito más (Ir a 50)


	44. 43

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**43**

El encanto del señor Jasper hace que me sienta un poco culpable por haber quedado con otro hombre.

No quiero ser descortés, pero no conozco a nadie en este club y si me interno demasiado entre sus diferentes invitados puede que acabe metida en algún lío. Después de todo, soy nueva aquí y ni siquiera soy socia, solo estoy como invitada.

—Agradezco su oferta, señor Jasper, pero es que… ya he quedado con alguien.

—Con alguien muy impuntual, si me permite decirlo –dice con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. No quiero importunarla más, si su acompañante no aparece, yo estaré un rato en esta sala, justo allí —señala una mesa en la que falta un jugador y tres hombres charlan entre ellos. Hay una mujer sentada en el regazo de uno de ellos, colgada de su cuello y su pareja le acaricia la espalda desnuda. Le ha bajado la cremallera del traje y nadie parece incómodo por eso. Me remuevo inquieta—. ¿Puedo saber quién es su acompañante? —pregunta de repente Jasper.

Me sonrojo un poco.

—Me ha invitado el señor Cullen.

Su expresión cambia, parece sorprendido y encantado de conocerme. Se ríe con una carcajada que retumba contra el mármol de la sala.

—Ah, debí darme cuenta de que usted era la invitada de Edward. Disculpe mis modales, pero siento debilidad por los rostros bonitos con los labios pintados de rojo —me mira fijamente, con un brillo en los ojos que me hace estremecer—. Siento una furiosa envidia subiéndome por el estómago, ¿dónde ha estado escondida todo este tiempo, señorita Isabella, y por qué no nos ha visitado antes?

Me arde la cara con tanta fuerza que me toco una mejilla para aliviar el escozor.

—Bueno…, conocí al señor Júpiter la semana pasada y, bueno… —balbuceo como una adolescente, pero veo que esboza una sonrisa de lobo y tengo que callarme, porque es tan irresistiblemente sexual que me avergüenzo de mis reacciones.

—¿Lo llama señor Júpiter? —pregunta. Su tono de voz se ha vuelto tan áspero que me cosquillea la punta de los dedos. Me golpeo mentalmente, ¿por qué he dicho señor Júpiter en voz alta?

—No, no, en realidad solo lo llamo señor Cullen —trato de corregir rápidamente, pero sé que es tarde. Sin embargo, no se burla de mí, los ojos del señor Jasper brillan de una forma tan intensa que desprende una sensualidad tan poderosa que la siento a mi alrededor físicamente. Y, como es tan grande, la sensación es mucho mayor.

Da un paso hacia mí y se inclina hasta una distancia nada caballerosa para hablarme al oído.

—Llámelo Júpiter en la intimidad, señorita Isabella. Caerá rendido a sus pies, se lo garantizo.

Cuando se aparta, me mira atentamente y yo estoy sonrojada como si tuviera quince años. Jasper se gira, por lo visto hay alguien más en el vestíbulo y nos ha visto. Me acaloro más todavía y, cuando descubro que se trata del señor Cullen, el corazón me late con tal violencia que siento un repentino mareo. Va vestido con un perfecto traje negro, chaleco y corbata. Su cabello cobrizo está peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda, me observan con arrobada fascinación.

—Me alegra que haya venido, señorita Isabella –—dice con calma—. Buenas noches, Jasper. Gracias por atenderla en mi ausencia.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto —el señor Jasper se despide de mí y del señor Cullen y se adentra en la sala de juego.

Yo me quedo donde estoy, sonrojada y con las rodillas temblorosas. El señor Cullen es un hombre intenso, pero no imaginé que todos en este club tuvieran la misma cualidad. Jasper promete un tipo de intensidad quizá más física que la del señor Cullen, mientras que este exuda un poder y un magnetismo más trascendentales.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Estoy alucinando, necesito una copa. Sacudo la cabeza para salir de mi estado de estupor.

• (Ir a 44)


	45. 44

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**44**

Miro al señor Cullen. Él se aproxima y, con toda confianza, apoya las manos en mis brazos desnudos.

—Está usted preciosa, señorita Isabella. Magnífica —me mira a la cara, recreándose en el color de mis labios. Contiene la respiración, siento que está tenso, veo como le palpita un músculo del cuello.

El nudo de la corbata le aprieta tanto que siento deseos de aflojársela—. Que haya decidido venir es muy gratificante para mí.

—¿Es beneficioso para sus intereses? —le digo sonrojada. Sonríe de medio lado, calentándome por dentro.

—Mucho.

El señor Cullen me ofrece su brazo y yo lo acepto encantada. Un calorcillo me sube por el estómago, estar cerca de él es embriagador y emocionante. Me conduce al centro del vestíbulo y comienza a subir las escaleras.

—Me gustaría enseñarle nuestra casa antes de hacer las presentaciones. En este lugar nos conocemos todos, una cara nueva siempre llama la atención y a veces puede resultar incómodo. Dentro de media hora se sirve una cena en el salón, ¿tiene hambre?

—Un poco —respondo con timidez. A medida que vamos subiendo los escalones, de mármol blanco pulido, puedo ver atisbos del primer piso: cortinas y tapices rojos, lámparas doradas, columnas blancas. Todo tiene un aire imponente e intimidante.

—En ese caso nos daremos prisa con la visita.

Llegamos al primer piso y enmudezco ante las fastuosas salas y pasillos por los que me conduce. Los pulidos suelos tienen motivos dibujados en la superficie según la sala en la que nos encontramos. Me conduce primero a una sala llena en la que se guarda una colección de esculturas de mármol brillante. Recuerdo entonces que en Wikipedia el perfil del señor Cullen decía que era un coleccionista de antigüedades, pero esto parece la sala de un museo.

Están en muy buen estado, la superficie pulida y perfecta brilla con la luz de las lámparas. Hay hombres fornidos desnudos y semidesnudos, mujeres de pechos redondos y vestidos plisados, guerreros con lanzas y escudos y doncellas cubiertas con velos. Continuamos con la visita y me enseña una biblioteca, una sala de reuniones, dos salas con las paredes repletas de pinturas y cuadros y pasamos por delante de algunas puertas por las que no entramos.

—Eso son los despachos de los socios —comenta para saciar mi curiosidad—. Ah, y esa puerta de ahí es el baño.

No puedo hacerme a la idea de las dimensiones de esta mansión. Por fuera no parecía tan grande, por dentro es tan inmensa que asusta.

—¿Hay que ser rico para ser socio? —pregunto un tanto preocupada. Dudo mucho que pueda pagar ni siquiera la cuota de entrada con mi trabajo de un año.

—El único modo de entrar en Domus es mediante una invitación —contesta con una risa—. No, el dinero que poseas no es uno de los requisitos para ser socio, basta con tener afinidad y mente abierta para lo que hacemos aquí. Lo que ocurre entre estas paredes debe quedarse entre estas paredes, por eso no dejamos entrar a cualquiera ni invitamos a la ligera. Ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas, señorita Isabella —dice para tranquilizarme, me ha intimidado lo que acaba de decir—. Ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es disfrutar de la velada conmigo.

—¿Y qué hay tras esa puerta? —pregunto señalando otra puerta, doble, estrecha y tan alta que llega hasta el techo, está barnizada y decorada con un tallado exquisito.

—Mi despacho —dice como si nada. Lo miro. Me mira—. ¿Quiere entrar?

Me sonrojo un poco, su pregunta está cargada de intenciones. Quizá solo sean imaginaciones mías, pero estoy segura de que está buscando cualquier momento para acabar a solas conmigo en una habitación cerrada. El despacho de su club es el lugar más privado que debe existir en su vida. Más incluso que el de su casa o de su trabajo, porque aquí, como bien me dijo, puede expresar en voz alta sus anhelos y pensamientos más ocultos. Este es, por tanto, su refugio.

• Sí, me gustaría entrar (Ir a 30)

• Prefiero bajar a cenar (Ir a 45)


	46. 45

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**45**

Antes de enfrentar lo que él quiere ofrecerme necesito algo de vino para coger fuerzas.

—La verdad es que antes me gustaría cenar, señor Cullen —digo tocándome el estómago, que de pronto empieza a rugir.

—Por supuesto, señorita Isabella.

Regresamos al piso de abajo y me conduce hasta un salón donde la gente está sentada comiendo como en un restaurante. El lugar está envuelto en una atmósfera cálida y acogedora, la luz es clara y suave y un aroma a buena comida inunda la sala. La decoración, muy similar al resto de la casa, es sobria pero muy lujosa.

Ocupamos una discreta mesita en un rincón muy íntimo, al lado de una ventana que ofrece vistas al jardín trasero de la mansión, iluminado con farolillos y la luz de la luna. Con gesto caballeroso me acomoda en la silla y él se sienta frente a mí. Un camarero nos sirve una botella de vino blanco, el mismo que bebimos en Luxanna, y enseguida empiezan a llegar los entrantes y los primeros platos.

—¿No va a saciar la curiosidad de sus socios? —sugiero; siento varias miradas sobre nosotros, pero son tan discretos que enseguida dejan de mirarnos.

—Lo cierto es que todavía no. Esta noche la quiero en exclusividad para mí.

La palabra exclusividad esconde unas connotaciones muy provocativas. No sé qué hacen exactamente en este sitio, hasta el momento todo lo que he visto entra dentro de lo normal.

—Eso es muy egoísta por su parte.

—Sí, soy un egoísta —comenta mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos se oscurecen y su mirada se posa en mis labios, rojos por el carmín. Estoy tentada de humedecerlos, pero se borraría la pintura, así que me muerdo la parte interna del labio—. Desde que ha llegado no he dejado de pensar en lo mucho que disfruto con su compañía. Me sentiría muy celoso si otro hombre quisiera robarme el tiempo del que dispongo con usted.

—Tiene toda la noche para hablar conmigo —digo conteniendo la respiración; cuando habla, sus palabras están revestidas de gravedad, de contundencia.

—Sí, tengo toda la noche —se inclina sobre la mesa para mirarme con más atención—. Cuando uno de los socios desea compartir a alguien con nosotros, la invitación debe ser aprobada por el consejo y tiene una duración de una noche. Si después de eso la persona invitada no desea volver, es libre de marcharse, pero está obligada a no revelar información del interior y a no relacionarse jamás con ninguno de los socios fuera del club. Es por eso que tengo solo unas pocas horas para convencerla de los motivos por los cuales debe quedarse, porque de lo contrario no volveré a verla después de esta noche.

Me doy cuenta de que he dejado de respirar y exhalo un quedo suspiro. Se me ha erizado la piel con su discurso, como siempre que habla tiene el poder de cautivarme y conseguir que me estremezca.

Sus palabras son serias y graves, mi presencia en su club tiene las horas contadas y cuando lo pienso fríamente me parece algo realmente injusto que se me prohíba volver a verle fuera de aquí. ¿Acaso no tiene vida fuera de su club? ¿O su vida se circunscribe a lo que sucede entre estas paredes? ¿Qué hacen aquí que no pueda ser revelado al exterior?

—¿Esas son las normas? —pregunto un poco asombrada por las duras condiciones. Es triste no tener más opciones que quedarse o no volver jamás—. ¿Y si me marchara esta noche porque no me gusta este lugar, podría usted volver a verme si dejase de pertenecer al club, por ejemplo?

—Sí, podríamos vernos. Pero no puedo dejar de pertenecer a Domus —afirma serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy el dueño del club.

Le miro con la boca abierta mientras un pitido resuena en mi cabeza. ¿El dueño del club? ¡Madre mía! ¿Estoy hablando con el dueño de un hotel de lujo y de un club privado de alto nivel? Una terrible inseguridad me carcome las entrañas.

—¿Por qué no me dijo todo esto cuando me invitó a venir?

—Porque me habría dicho que no —afirma. Tiene razón, probablemente le habría dicho que no—. Créame, señorita Isabella. Si decide quedarse con nosotros será porque no encontrará otro lugar en el que pueda sentirse mejor tratada que aquí. Del mismo modo, si al final de la noche decide marcharse, será porque no desea regresar ni volver a oír hablar de este lugar.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? —pregunto, empeñada en llevarle la contraria.

—Porque este lugar me pertenece y son mis normas y la experiencia me ha demostrado que la naturaleza de nuestras actividades solo tiene dos salidas: o todo o nada.

Su fachada de hombre duro y controlado parece haberse resquebrajado por una fina grieta. Sus palabras son graves y durante un instante descubro dolor en ellas y siento compasión por él. No desea las cosas a medias, lo quiere todo o prefiere no tener nada. Le miro a los ojos, su expresión ahora es frágil. Si me niego a seguir adelante, puede que le duela mi rechazo, pero solo durante un tiempo. Si voy con él, la apuesta es aún más arriesgada: o perdemos todo o ganamos todo. Observo como mi silencio lo atormenta.

—Convénzame, señor Cullen —le contesto por fin. No he venido hasta aquí para nada. Me he vestido como él ha querido, he aceptado todas sus condiciones y ahora quiero saber lo que es tan misterioso como para obligarme a salir corriendo—. Pero hágalo rápido, solo dispone de unas pocas horas.

• Unas pocas horas para hacerme volar (Ir a 46)


	47. 46

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**46**

Sigo al señor Cullen por el vestíbulo hasta unas grandes escaleras que conducen al piso superior.

En lugar de dirigirnos a los salones, me lleva hacia el interior de la mansión, recorriendo largos pasillos, dejando atrás un sinfín de habitaciones. Estoy tan perdida que si quisiera salir de aquí jamás encontraría la salida.

Llegamos a unas inmensas puertas dobles y, antes de entrar, freno en seco. Se gira para mirarme.

—¿Vas a decirme que no ahora?

No es una protesta, es una pregunta directa. Niego en silencio y tira de mí para hacerme entrar la primera. Al atravesar las puertas me invade el vértigo y se me acelera el corazón.

Al otro lado hay una inmensa sala muy distinta a las que he visto fuera. El suelo es un gran mosaico de enrevesadas cenefas y hay columnas por todo el centro en paralelo a las paredes. En el centro de la habitación, protegida por las columnas como si de los barrotes de una jaula se tratase, hay una escultura de mármol de un hombre desnudo sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

Las paredes están cubiertas de frescos, cortinas, tapices y arcos que dan acceso a otras estancias. No veo el interior desde aquí, muchas están cubiertas por gruesas cortinas y de la habitación que hay justo al otro lado sale vapor del interior, lo que me hace pensar que a lo mejor es una sauna. Huele a limón, a madera, a lluvia, es agradable y fresco, aunque un poco frío y oscuro. El carácter íntimo y privado de este lugar me envuelve como una niebla. El señor Cullen pone una mano en la base de mi espalda y me empuja. Avanzamos por entre las columnas hacia unas puertas en la pared derecha.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto antes de caer en una trampa de la que no pueda escapar después—. Necesito que me diga algo más, señor Cullen, su silencio es muy molesto.

Me mira con determinación.

—Quiero poseerla, Isabella —dice sin más. Sus palabras me golpean en el estómago con más potencia incluso que sus besos o sus ardientes caricias—. Quiero verla vestida con ese conjunto que se ha puesto para mí, ese que usted eligió para mí y que yo le he regalado para que se lo ponga para mí. Después, simplemente, quiero quitarle cada una de las piezas y dejarla desnuda —comenta encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no voy a hacerlo en su casa, en la mía o en una fría habitación de hotel. Como ya he dicho, quiero hacerlo aquí para complacerla como merece. Puedo mostrarle el resto de la mansión, presentarle a algunos de los socios, tener una velada tranquila charlando en los salones, pero más tarde o más temprano acabaremos en estas habitaciones y usted desnuda para que yo la contemple a placer. Y, sinceramente, no quiero charlar ni quiero que otros hombres posen los ojos sobre usted. Ahora lo que quiero es tenerla, poseerla, he probado sus labios y tocado su piel caliente y estoy ansioso por volver a hacerlo. Por último, es usted libre de marcharse cuando quiera, solo tiene que decirlo y hacerlo. Estas son mis condiciones. ¿Cuáles son las suyas?

¿Hay algo que yo pueda decir ante semejante confesión? Me arden las mejillas y siento el cuerpo inflamado por el deseo, nadie había declarado nunca un deseo tan potente por mí. No soy chica de una sola noche y sin embargo me atrae lo que me ofrece, porque promete ser inolvidable.

—Si digo que no, ¿promete dejarme marchar?

—Le doy mi palabra.

Me muerdo los labios y doy un paso adelante.

• Tiene mucho que ofrecer (Ir a 51)


	48. 47

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**47**

Llevo toda la noche queriendo comprobar como de apetitosos son sus labios, siempre prietos, siempre serios. Rodeo su cara perfecta con las manos y lo atraigo hacia mí.

—Bésame —pero no se lo estoy suplicando, se lo estoy exigiendo.

Oigo que contiene el aliento y se resiste a hacer lo que le he pedido, a pesar de que puedo sentir el calor que desprenden sus labios de lo cerca que estoy. Un cosquilleo me baja por el vientre hasta la entrepierna, la pulsión que siento entre los muslos se vuelve insoportablemente dolorosa.

—¿Nunca te has entregado a esas pasiones en tu despacho? —pregunto, mi voz suena firme a pesar de la ardorosa situación en la que me encuentro.

—Nunca —responde. Sus palabras rezuman tensión, contención. Su cálido aliento me acaricia la boca, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar sin morderle los labios.

—Haz que sea la primera vez. Conmigo.

—Isabella…

—Para ti, soy la señorita Isabella —lo reprendo—. Tú me has traído hasta aquí, asume las consecuencias. Bésame o me marcharé y no volverás a verme jamás…

Pero no me deja terminar la frase, me aplasta contra la estantería y me besa con una ansiedad irrefrenable. Me aprieto a su cuerpo tenso, sintiendo entre mis piernas su dura erección, tan sublime que durante un momento estoy a punto de rendirme a mis propias pasiones. Sus gruñidos reverberan en mi boca y descienden hasta mi estómago, consiguiendo que mi sexo palpite de necesidad. Cuando creo que ya no puedo soportarlo más, le tiro del pelo varias veces hasta que consigo separarme de su boca, sintiendo de inmediato nostalgia por la sensación que dejaba su lengua rugosa entre mis dientes.

Me mira confundido y excitado, pero yo no estoy confusa, estoy decidida.

—Déjame quererte en este lugar, para que cada hora del día que pases aquí, recuerdes lo que hicimos.

Le acaricio los labios, limpiándole el carmín que le he dejado, y froto mi mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Está tan caliente que me quema, mis pezones se ponen tan duros que el roce contra la tela que los cubre es muy molesto. Me recreo en la aspereza de su piel endurecida, de sus dedos grandes y firmes. Le beso la palma con reverencia y doy un pequeño mordisco a la piel y siento su mirada ardiente no perder detalle de lo que hago. Cojo su mano entre las mías y paso la lengua por las líneas siguiendo el camino de su dedo pulgar, que introduzco entre mis labios con deleite.

Tiembla, se estremece y se pega a mi cuerpo; su pene parece haber crecido más que antes, está tan duro que me enardece y, cuando se frota a mi muslo, creo que me voy a morir. Saco su dedo de entre mis labios hinchados y enrojecidos, obligándole a mirar, permitiéndole que se recree en lo que estoy haciéndole a su dedo más grueso.

—No vas a tocarme hasta que yo diga que me toques —susurro con un aterciopelado ronroneo—. ¿Me has entendido?

Asiente y vuelvo a meterme su dedo en la boca, chupándolo, succionándolo, y oigo como suspira.

Desabrocho el gemelo de la camisa y lo dejo sobre una de las repisas de la estantería; hago lo mismo con su magnífico reloj y lamo la piel de su muñeca, regalándole unos cuantos mordiscos.

—Sabes tan bien —gimo—. Hueles tan bien.

Lo observo con ojos entrecerrados, tiene la mandíbula rígida y su ceño es una línea, la piel de su frente ha comenzado a brillar, la corbata le aprieta en el cuello. Deshago el nudo y empiezo a desabrocharle todos los botones, empezando por el superior de la camisa y bajando hasta deshacer el de la chaqueta, los del chaleco y los últimos de la camisa. Separo la tela para contemplar los magníficos músculos de su torso y escucho cómo jadea cuando empiezo a acariciarle el cuerpo de arriba abajo, deslizando los dedos por su apretada musculatura. Me agarra de los brazos y como respuesta le clavo las uñas en el pecho, enviando un latigazo de dolor a su cuerpo y un tirón de placer al mío. Está tan tenso que parece a punto de explotar, pero no puedo dejar de mirar y tocar su cuerpo, tan perfecto como el de un dios, como el de esas esculturas que hay en el pasillo. Es un animal peligroso y hermoso y ahora mismo está bajo mi control. Sé que mi dominio pende de un hilo y que si le exijo mucho acabará perdiendo la cabeza, pero tengo que mantenerme firme porque adoro tenerle así, sufriendo y temblando por mí.

Le aparto las manos y lo miro con severidad, como si fuera a castigarle. Él obedece y levanta las manos en señal de paz, su erección se marca con más evidencia y los músculos de su estómago se estremecen. Me inclino sobre su pecho y le beso los arañazos. Se convulsiona y tiembla, apretando los puños en alto para resistir el placer que le entrego. Deposito un reguero de besos por su fornido pecho, tan duro y caliente que muero por comprobar si su pene estará igual. Embriagada de deseo, le desabrocho el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones, le oigo gemir dolorosamente cuando deslizo la cremallera.

Me separo, recostándome contra la estantería para poder seguir en pie y contemplarle. Sigue vestido y aun así exuda tensión, placer y sexo, es un hombre tan magnífico que no parece un simple mortal, sino un dios hecho de carne y sangre caliente.

—Quítate la ropa —espeto con brusquedad; me falla la voz, tengo el cuerpo igual de tenso que él—. Quiero verte desnudo y de rodillas delante de mí.

Para mi sorpresa y regocijo, me obedece. ¡Me obedece! Nunca pensé que alguien como él pudiera acatar las órdenes de alguien como yo y eso me excita tanto que siento la humedad resbalarme por los muslos. Quiero sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su boca, su piel ardiente, su pene… Se quita la parte de arriba del traje y lo lanza a un lado hecho un gurruño. Después se quita los zapatos y finalmente, de una sola vez, el pantalón y los boxers.

—Oh…

Se me abren los ojos ante la visión de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. La piel tensa y bronceada se marca con músculos que solo había visto en catálogos de ropa interior. Pero este hombre no está retocado con Photoshop, es tan real que asusta y su miembro se alza belicoso entre sus firmes muslos.

Se acerca hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y se arrodilla a mis pies.

El anhelo que me recorre es tan ardiente que no puedo hablar. Tengo su cuerpo a mi disposición y lo único que deseo es sentir alivio, me duelen las entrañas y mi sexo palpita bajo la carísima ropa interior, empapándola. Me saco el vestido por la cabeza, mostrándole el conjunto blanco que me he puesto expresamente para él. Sus ojos se abren con una expresión de asombro y admiración, de deleite. Le gusto y eso es una grata recompensa por este enorme esfuerzo que estoy haciendo.

Lo tengo bajo mi control y a mi merced, hay tantas posibilidades que por primera vez no sé qué hacer.

• Necesito sentirle entre mis piernas (Ir a 48)

• Quiero ver cómo se da placer (Ir a 53)

• Ese diván de ahí parece muy cómodo para mis intereses (Ir a 54)


	49. 48

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**48**

Acuno su cabeza entre mis manos y lo estrecho a mi vientre. De inmediato se aferra a mis piernas y hunde la nariz en mi ombligo, transmitiéndome su ansiedad y gimiendo contra mi piel. Dirijo sus manos hacia mis caderas para que agarre el tanga y, sin que yo tenga que decirle nada, lo desliza hacia abajo por mis muslos, descubriendo mi pubis. La humedad se enfría con el ambiente y me estremezco ansiosa, pero la prenda se queda a mitad de camino, enredada en las cintas del liguero.

Me sonrojo por no haber pensado en este detalle, pero a él no parece importarle porque me besa el monte de Venus con reverencia.

Se me atasca el aire en los pulmones. Le tiro del pelo para separarlo, no quiero que haga eso, le quiero hundido entre mis muslos y la maldita lencería me lo está impidiendo. Con presteza empieza a soltar las pinzas que se sujetan a las medias y luego me baja el tanga hasta los tobillos. Le tironeo del pelo otra vez, obligándole a levantar la cabeza, y no se resiste.

Apoyo el tacón de mis zapatos sobre su muslo y mis piernas se separan ligeramente. Me agarra fuerte del tobillo, marcándose sus bíceps contra la piel, y clava una mirada ardiente en el sexo que tiene delante de las narices. La expectación me mata, pero en cuanto ponga su boca ahí, perderé la capacidad de pensar.

—Bésame.

Me atrae hacia él por las caderas y hunde la nariz entre mis trémulas carnes. Se me escapa un gemido y al instante me saltan las lágrimas, he esperado tanto tiempo para aliviarme que ahora duele. Su lengua dura y rugosa se abre paso como si estuviera besando mi boca y no tarda en encontrarse con mi inflamado clítoris, que atrapa entre los labios para empezar a succionar. Lo agarro fuerte del pelo y clavo el tacón en su muslo cuando un torrente de placer estalla por todo mi cuerpo. Tiene tanta fuerza en el cuello que no puedo moverle de entre mis muslos y me agarra con firmeza por el tobillo para que no le hunda el tacón en la carne, provocándome una fiebre delirante ante la fiereza de sus gestos.

—Ay, Dios… —gimo con placer.

—Es deliciosa, señorita Isabella —le oigo gruñir.

Su lengua recorre mi sexo de un lado a otro, bebiendo el néctar que fluye sin control, acariciándome con suaves toques que me hacen temblar. Mis gemidos se transforman en jadeos incontrolables y me tengo que sujetar a sus hombros para no caer, mareada por las incontrolables sensaciones que amenazan con desbordarse. Me sujeta por los muslos y se aferra a mi sexo con su boca perfecta, le clavo las uñas en los hombros y la potencia de sus besos se transforma en puro éxtasis. Siento sus dientes, su lengua y sus labios entregarme un placer sin igual y el gozo que siento surge desde lo más hondo de mi pecho.

El orgasmo llega sin previo aviso, demasiado pronto para que haya podido disfrutarlo. Pero es tan potente que mis ojos se nublan y se me atasca un grito en la garganta. Empiezo a temblar descontroladamente, pero el señor Cullen me tiene bien sujeta sobre su cuerpo y posterga el final de mi clímax estimulando la zona más sensible de mi sexo, prolongando la caída.

Me derrumbo sin fuerzas sobre su cuerpo convulsionándome, sintiendo sobre mi piel su piel ardiente.

Me tumba sobre la alfombra y acomoda su cabeza entre mis muslos para continuar con la tortura, avivando los rescoldos de unas llamas que yo creía ya apagadas.

Si continúa así, me provocará otro orgasmo.

—Eres tan sabrosa que no puedo parar —murmura, su voz ahogada entre mis piernas me avergüenza al tiempo que me excita.

—Tu lengua me vuelve loca —le digo y como premio presiona su lengua contra mi clítoris, dando lentas pasadas.

Apoya la palma de la mano contra mi pubis y la presión consigue enardecerme. Me agarro a la alfombra, mis gemidos inundan la habitación, es tan delicioso que tengo el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Déjame quererte —gruñe con una súplica. A su lengua se une entonces un dedo que penetra mi sexo inflamado, resbalando sin resistencia—. Eres tan hermosa, estás tan sabrosa… Dime qué quieres y te lo daré, pero dímelo, por favor…, necesito saberlo para complacerte…

No puedo hablar, así que actúo y lo agarro con las dos manos de la cabeza. Me alzo para atraerle hacia mi boca y besarle con ardor, degustando mi propio sabor en sus labios. Me recuesto sobre la alfombra obligándolo a moverse encima de mí, su pecho duro me aplasta contra el suelo y su piel caliente me quema por todas partes. Anhelo su contacto, estamos fundidos y aun así lo anhelo porque cuando este momento acabe el calor desaparecerá y no quiero que cese. Lo beso con ardor, su lengua me excita muchísimo. Le rodeo las caderas con las piernas para sentir su sexo duro contra el mío y muevo la pelvis para frotarme a su cuerpo divino.

Con un desenfreno impropio de él me penetra con una fuerte embestida. La impresión nos deja aturdidos unos segundos, yo casi estoy a punto de correrme y él se encoge sobre mi cuerpo, agarrándose a la alfombra con desesperación para empujar con mayor vehemencia contra mí.

—Eres mío y solo mío —digo furiosa. Su peso me asfixia, su sexo me invade, su cuerpo me ama con lujuria y desenfreno.

—Soy tuyo —me contesta con un graznido, embistiendo sin parar, clavándose hasta lo más hondo.

Le araño la espalda para devolverle parte del daño que me provoca con sus salvajes envites, pero se exalta con el dolor que le causo y su cuerpo se tensa aún más por el titánico esfuerzo. El orgasmo es tan fuerte que lo veo todo blanco, mi cuerpo se estremece y mi sexo palpita engullendo el de mi amante, que se derrama con ardiente potencia cuando empieza a correrse.

Se hunde en mi interior, hasta tocarme el corazón.

• (Ir a 49)


	50. 49

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**49**

Lo abrazo fuerte, besando su frente, sus mejillas, su boca. Acaricio su cuerpo perfecto y él se acurruca entre mis pechos y sus lágrimas me humedecen la piel.

Un poco extrañada por esta reacción, le acaricio el pelo. Todavía le tiembla el cuerpo, estoy recuperándome de esta brutal experiencia, pero consigo moverme para que su sexo abandone el mío, lo que me causa un cosquilleo delicioso. Lo tumbo de espaldas y le miro preocupada. Lamiendo sus lágrimas saladas, agarro su pene y lo acaricio con dulzura para que se le pase el achuchón. Le gusta, porque vuelve a endurecerse bajo mi contacto y suspira.

—Dime qué te pasa, no te lo guardes —le pido con suavidad—. Confía en que sabré corresponderte.

—Nadie había hecho algo así por mí —dice entonces. Quiero replicarle que un cuerpazo como el suyo es para hacerle esto y más, pero me contengo—. Siempre he sido yo quien ha llevado la iniciativa y creía que me gustaba. Pero esto –—me señala a mí— me ha demostrado que siempre he estado equivocado.

Me arrodillo a su lado, con su miembro perfecto entre las manos. Es tan mono que no puedo dejar de tocarlo, me siento fascinada y tengo que recordarme que estoy hablando con él. Pero es que no puedo resistirlo y lo aprieto entre mis dedos, observando cómo se estremece. Me muerdo los labios, me estoy poniendo a cien otra vez.

—¿Te gusta lo que hago? —pregunto—. ¿Te gusta que te controle, que te domine?

—Sí —masculla nervioso.

—El dominus dominado —digo con una sonrisa, pero él se remueve incómodo. Dejo de masturbarlo para que vea que no solo me interesa su pene—. En ese caso, si te gusta, puedo hacerlo más veces.

—¿Lo intentarías? ¿Serías capaz de llevar tú el control? —pregunta esperanzado.

—No voy a intentarlo —le contesto poniéndome encima de él—. Voy a hacerlo.

• (Ir a 77)


	51. 50

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**50**

Lo tenía todo planeado, sabía perfectamente que yo no me negaría a mis deseos, que a su vez eran sus deseos. No sé en qué momento me sentí atraída por alguien con una intensidad como la suya, pero la energía que fluye entre nuestros cuerpos es mágica.

Domus es inmenso. Todo el interior es de mármol blanco, tan pulido que me reflejo en el suelo. Me siento un poco avergonzada porque lo único que hay bajo mi vestido es un corsé granate. El señor Júpiter no me permitió ponerme nada más y yo, gustosa, accedí a su demanda.

Me enseña la casa y me presenta a algunos socios. Me olvidaré de sus nombres enseguida, no creo que pueda regresar a este lugar. Me siento muy avergonzada de mi atrevimiento, con cada paso que doy, mis muslos se rozan sobre mi sexo. No debí rasurarme esa zona, me estoy poniendo mala por momentos y el señor Júpiter se regocija en mi sufrimiento.

—¿Sigue sintiéndolo? —me pregunta directamente al oído. Le digo que sí. No he dejado de sentir la corriente de deseo que nos une—. Esta noche la complaceré con tanto celo que no podrá quitarse esa sensación de la piel.

Le creo. Su determinación me burbujea en el estómago y tengo que dejar de beber vino si quiero seguir siendo yo misma. Su arrogancia y su seguridad me seducen. No debería sentirme atraída por un tipo que no para de avasallarme con proposiciones indecentes, pero me provoca tal revoloteo en las entrañas que no puedo negarme. Soy débil. Soy débil ante sus palabras, ante su mirada y ante su tacto.

Atravesamos unos pasillos con estancias distribuidas de manera regular. Algunas están cerradas con bastas puertas de madera y hierro. Hay columnas, tapices y ánforas, alfombras doradas, cortinas de seda que huelen a rosas, cojines bordados y divanes acolchados de diferentes formas y tamaños. El ambiente es cálido y huele a miel y a jazmín.

Nos cruzamos con algunas personas que saludan en silencio y pasamos junto a otras que están ocupadas en sus conversaciones o en sus asuntos. En uno de los pasillos tengo ocasión de ver algo de reojo que se me graba a fuego el resto de la noche. Había una mujer en el pasillo y estaba de rodillas, ¿verdad?

Algunas puertas están abiertas y hay gente charlando en sillones y paladeando exquisitas bebidas.

Hay algo decadente y lujurioso en estos actos tan corrientes, me aferro al brazo del señor Júpiter porque la expectación consigue que me excite. Sé lo que estamos haciendo aquí, sé a lo que he venido y el señor Júpiter me está manipulando con maestría, llevándome por donde él quiere. Y esta sensación no desaparece, este hormigueo bajo la piel, esta ardiente necesidad, esta presión. Parte de la tensión está puesta en el corsé, que me aprieta tanto que no me deja respirar.

Nos detenemos antes de entrar en una habitación. Hemos dado tantas vueltas que no voy a poder encontrar la salida.

• Entremos, no puedo esperar más (Ir a 34)

• ¿Qué hacemos aquí? (Ir a 63)


	52. 51

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**51**

Atravesamos un pasillo estrecho decorado con ánforas. Cuando me fijo en una de ellas me avergüenza descubrir que el dibujo pintado en la superficie es un sátiro desnudo acosando a una indefensa ninfa. Casi me siento como ella, solo que al menos yo no estoy indefensa y si quiero puedo escapar cuando quiera. O eso creo.

Se detiene frente a una puerta y me invita a pasar. Las paredes están cubiertas de cortinas de seda roja y alfombras carmesí. Hay dos divanes salpicados de cojines bordados y algunos muebles sobre los que hay fruteros repletos de manzanas, melocotones y uva, mucha uva. Hay algunas jarras y copas de bronce pulido y en cada esquina hay una columna que ilumina la habitación con luz anaranjada.

Predomina el color rojo carmesí y el dorado oscuro y me sorprendo extrañándome por no encontrar una cama.

Oigo que la puerta se cierra y a continuación escucho el cerrojo. Me giro para enfrentar al señor Cullen, insegura. Él aparta la mano de la cerradura, dejando la llave puesta.

—¿Por qué cierras con llave?

—Para que sientas la presión —comenta poniendo la espalda recta—. Ahora, por favor, quítate el vestido.

Ahora que estamos a solas me doy cuenta de que me siento un poco dolorida. Mi sexo está húmedo y mis pezones tan endurecidos que me molesta el roce. Es verdad, hay algo de presión en el ambiente, lo noto. No sé si es porque estoy encerrada con él en la misma habitación, por su expresión de impaciencia o porque el ambiente es cálido y suave.

Me quedo quieta en mitad de la estancia, desnuda salvo por la lencería blanca. El encaje es fino y delicado, las flores bordadas son grandes pero las puntadas son tan finas que mis coronas se vislumbran a través de ellas, igual que la presión que ejercen mis duros pezones. Los ligueros me tiran de las medias blancas y la tela del tanga está terriblemente empapada.

El señor Júpiter cambia el peso de un pie a otro y por primera vez me recorre todo el cuerpo con la vista, deleitándose en cada una de mis curvas, haciéndome sentir deseada y sexy.

—Cógete las manos detrás de la nuca, por favor.

Es una petición sencilla que puedo obedecer. Estoy alzada sobre mis altos tacones de charol negro y, cuando levanto los brazos, siento un desequilibrio absoluto. Aprieto las nalgas para no caerme de los tacones y mis pechos se elevan, mi estómago se aplana y mi cadera queda expuesta e indefensa. Se aproxima a mí con lentitud, pensativo.

Me mira a los ojos, sus pupilas negras me clavan al suelo. Cuando mueve la mano estoy a punto de encogerme por puro instinto, pero no lo hago y con un simple gesto desabrocha el botón delantero del sujetador. La tela se separa y mis pechos hinchados se derraman libres, insinuados tras la holgura de la seda.

Mira mis pechos y luego me mira a mí antes de abarcarme uno con la palma de la mano.

Me abrasa de tal forma que aprieto los labios para no gemir. No mira lo que toca, mira mi cara, mi expresión, con tanta atención que me taladra el cerebro. Cierra los dedos alrededor de mi carne temblorosa y acaricia la superficie hasta la punta dura y sensible, que frota con suavidad antes de pellizcar. Doy un respingo y bajo los brazos, pero me agarra por las muñecas para que vuelva a levantarlos.

—No bajes los brazos hasta que te lo pida, por favor.

Le hago caso y mis pechos se levantan otra vez, tiesos, sensibles e indefensos. Aparta cada una de las copas con una mano y me aprisiona los dos senos entre sus firmes y ásperos dedos. Cierro los ojos ante la sensación que me provocan sus palmas calientes y se me forman lágrimas cuando empieza un terrible juego de duros pellizcos contra mis pezones y dulces caricias alrededor de mis pechos.

Aprieta y estimula, tironea y retuerce, dejándome los pezones tan sensibles que me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Sus dedos se mueven por el contorno de los senos y rozan la piel sensible de las axilas, se me escapa un jadeo y me agarro las manos muy fuerte para no bajar los brazos, como él me ha pedido. La caricia es tan eléctrica que toda mi piel se eriza furiosamente, burbujeándome por el estómago hasta la entrepierna. Regresa a mis pechos para estimular aún más mis doloridas cumbres, frotándolas entre dos dedos como si estuviera esparciendo sal. Gimoteo mordiéndome el labio inferior, siento como mi sexo palpita y se contrae a las puertas de un orgasmo.

• Por favor, detente (Ir a 52)

• Dios mío, sigue así, no pares (Ir a 55)


	53. 52

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**52**

—Por favor… para —suplico.

—¿Te duelen? —pregunta con voz oscura. Asiento avergonzada, los tengo tan estimulados que están hinchados y enrojecidos, como el resto de mi cuerpo—. Eres una experta eligiendo modelitos de lencería —comenta de pronto—. El color oscuro de tus pezones combina con sublime armonía con el color de la seda blanca.

Me rodea y se coloca a mi espalda, cogiéndome de las muñecas para que baje los brazos. Los tengo tan adormecidos que me tiemblan y no puedo moverlos. Con suavidad, me quita el brassiere y lo deja tirado sobre un cojín rojo. Hace lo mismo con el liguero. Después me pone las manos en la cintura y yo encojo los dedos de los pies cuando se agacha llevándose detrás el tanga blanco que se enrosca a mis tobillos. Y ahí se queda cuando vuelve a levantarse.

—Pon las manos detrás de mi cabeza —me susurra en la oreja.

Levanto los brazos con pesadez y él me ayuda a poner las manos como ha pedido. Su pecho firme se funde a mi espalda, es más alto que yo pero eso logra que nuestra postura sea perfecta y cómoda.

Mueve la cadera como en un baile, meciéndose hasta volverme loca. Sus labios me calientan la oreja y el cuello y sus manos descienden por mis brazos desnudos, cosquilleándome la piel sensible. Me cubre los pechos para frotar mis pezones a sus palmas ásperas, el hormigueo me espesa la sangre y el cerebro se me colapsa. Emito un gruñido que no reconozco como mío.

—Mm…, por favor —vuelvo a suplicar, aunque esta vez no sé lo que quiero pedirle.

Por toda respuesta sube una mano hacia mi cuello y me hace girar la cara para hundirse a placer dentro de mi boca sedienta. No me deja besarle, simplemente penetra mis labios con su lengua para acariciarme por dentro. La derecha desciende por mi estómago, haciéndome cosquillas por todo el vientre, y sus dedos resbalan con facilidad entre mis muslos hasta encontrar un clítoris duro e hinchado. Me encojo por la impresión, pero me sujeta con las dos manos para mantenerme el cuerpo recto y luego succiona mi lengua mientras me aprieta el clítoris con la misma táctica que utilizó con mis pezones.

Me derrito. Soy una masa informe de nervios estimulados que solo puede gemir y temblar. Sus dedos realizan durísimos movimientos entre mis labios inflados y separo tanto como puedo las piernas para dejarle hacer a placer. Mi sexo se contrae ansioso, yo me contraigo ansiosa y mi cuerpo se contrae ansioso. No puedo con tanta ansiedad encima e inesperadamente me corro furiosamente sobre su mano.

Cuando la tensión se desvanece, mi cuerpo cae sin fuerzas y sollozo abrumada por las emociones.

Sin dejar de acariciarme entre las piernas, me tumba sobre un diván cuya piel fría se calienta al contacto con la mía. Desliza los dedos hacia dentro y me penetra profundamente. Me convulsiono por la invasión y lo agarro del brazo, clavándole unas uñas pintadas de rojo en la tela negra de su traje.

—No sigas… —le pido. Me pone una mano sobre el pecho para tumbarme otra vez sobre el diván, sin dejar de acariciarme por dentro. Separa los dedos en mi interior, dilatándome, masajeándome, volviéndome loca.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —pregunta. Niego—. Entonces permite que me deleite con el color de tu piel.

Tumbada sobre el diván todo lo largo que es mi cuerpo, tiemblo ante el placer que me causa su penetración. La tapicería es negra y contrasta con el intenso rubor que me cubre la piel y el blanco de mis medias. Noto como mi savia humedece la superficie del diván y el señor Cullen se deleita con ello, observando cómo sus dedos desaparecen entre mis muslos y aparecen brillantes de néctar.

—Córrete otra vez —me provoca. Yo le hago caso y de pronto me sacudo con un terrible escalofrío, sintiendo mis latidos alrededor de sus dedos, gimiendo tan largamente que me quedo sin voz. Noto el frío en mis mejillas, al final han saltado las lágrimas. Lentamente abandona la suave cavidad de mi sexo y me frota los muslos con los dedos húmedos, mojándome con mis fluidos hasta dejarme la piel resbaladiza.

Entonces, se inclina sobre mi cuerpo y cubre mi pecho con la boca, succionando con fuerza. No tardo ni un minuto en estar temblando otra vez, con su boca endureciendo mis pezones con saña y sus dedos estimulando mi clítoris. El lacerante placer que me recorre es insoportable y no soy capaz de aguantarme.

—Basta, por favor —le pido con voz quebrada tirándole el pelo para apartarlo de mis pechos.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —pregunta de nuevo.

—¡Quiero que pares! —le grito. Enreda los dedos entre mis cabellos y me inmoviliza contra el diván, penetrándome de nuevo con los dedos y mordiendo mis pezones.

—¿Te duele? ¿Te complace? ¿Lo odias? ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué quieres que me detenga? ¿Quieres correrte otra vez? —con cada pregunta retuerce un pezón con la lengua para después llenarse la boca con él.

—Todo —confieso temblando, horrorizada por las sensaciones que me provocan su intensidad y sus exigencias. Voy a empezar a arder de un momento a otro, tengo la sensación de que incendiaré la casa con mi siguiente orgasmo—. ¡Todo!

Me besa en la boca, saca la mano de entre mis muslos y sustituye sus dedos por una gloriosa y dura erección, que acuno con gusto en mis entrañas. Me estremezco con violencia y lo agarro con brazos y piernas para que no se aparte de mi cuerpo estimulado hasta el límite. Él se agarra con fuerza a los bordes del diván y embiste con salvaje determinación, colmándome de un placer innombrable. Mi cuerpo se rinde rápido a sus atenciones y el orgasmo me hace saltar por los aires, profiriendo mi garganta unos gritos de pasión desatada. Él se recrea en mis temblores y en mis reacciones y siento como se hincha dentro de mí.

Abandona mi sexo y su semilla se esparce abundante por la piel de mi vientre y mi torso, derramándose hacia los lados hasta caer sobre la tapicería. Me estremezco de gozo y de asombro, ha sido la experiencia más intensa de toda mi vida y no podré olvidarme de algo así. Ni siquiera sé si podré experimentar algo como esto otra vez.

El señor Cullen se arrodilla entre mis muslos abiertos y me retira con delicadeza las medias y los zapatos. Frota la piel de mi vientre extendiendo su semen y me frota el pubis con su néctar.

—Así es como más me gustas —dice con los ojos brillantes—. Cubierta de seda.

• (Ir a 78)


	54. 53

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**53**

Recorro su torso hasta clavar la mirada en el tronco de su pene, poderoso y orgulloso como todo él.

Está muy hinchado y eso me intimida, pero es tan hermoso que siento deseos de llenarme la boca con él. Me humedezco los labios y el rostro del señor Cullen se ilumina con una expresión de avidez y deseo. Sé que él también quiere sentir mi lengua sobre su miembro duro y probablemente esté deseando llenarme la boca con su semen. La idea se me antoja lujuriosamente deliciosa, pero ahora mismo deseo con toda mi alma mirarle hasta grabarme su figura en la memoria.

Me acaricio los pechos, rozándome los pezones para aliviar los pinchazos. Él me mira ansioso, su miembro se hincha un poco más y en mi cabeza solo hay espacio para una cosa.

—Quiero verte —le digo con suavidad—. Quiero ver cómo te das placer, quiero ver cómo te acaricias para mí.

Su mano perfecta desciende por su vientre y se rodea la gruesa erección, gimiendo de dolor cuando aprieta los dedos alrededor. Me arden las manos de puro deseo, ansío tocarle, nunca había visto nada tan extraordinario. Se acaricia de arriba abajo, despacio al principio, más deprisa después. Su cuerpo se tensa, sus músculos se hinchan, su piel empieza a brillar y su respiración se acelera. Me tiemblan las rodillas, estoy excitada y asombrada.

—Separa las rodillas —murmuro ansiosa.

Detiene sus caricias y separa más las piernas, regalándome la gloriosa visión de su mano aferrada al grueso pene. Después, vuelve a acariciarse de arriba abajo, desde la base hasta la punta, y me fijo en detalles que hasta ahora jamás había visto en un hombre. La corona de su miembro adquiere una tonalidad oscura, la piel es suave y en su extremo brilla una gota que se desliza por entre sus dedos.

Gime y yo gimo con él y acelera los movimientos.

—Quieto —le digo. Me mira con gesto atormentado y aprieta los labios, frenando de golpe las caricias. Le tiemblan los músculos de la garganta y le palpitan las venas del cuello—. Utiliza la otra mano —pido con los ojos muy atentos. Mientras se acaricia el pene, con la otra mano se acuna los testículos y a mí me da vueltas la cabeza solo de verle.

Me aproximo a él y le acuno el rostro entre mis manos, acariciándole la boca tensada. Levanta la mirada hacia mí, suplicándome en silencio algo de alivio.

—Sigue. Despacio —ordeno cuando veo que se frota demasiado rápido—. Más despacio, así. Mírame. No dejes de mirarme.

Respira hondo y se mueve más lentamente. Arriba y abajo, le oigo suspirar; arriba y abajo, sus gemidos se transforman en jadeos; arriba y abajo, gruñe de dolor. Le agarro del pelo y el tirón le provoca un espasmo.

—No te corras. No pares. Sigue.

Inspira profundamente y cierra los ojos, obedeciendo mis demandas, frotándose despacio. Es increíble verle en este estado, tembloroso y a punto de tener un orgasmo, con su apetitoso cuerpo inflamado de placer.

—Mírame.

Cuando abre los ojos, sus pupilas negras se me clavan en el alma. Quiere correrse, lo sé, está aguantándose porque yo se lo he dicho. Jadea con ansiedad, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Me inclino y lo beso con ardiente pasión, acariciando su lengua con la mía. Bebo sus gemidos, siento sus movimientos mientras se frota y lo agarro de la mandíbula para que no se aparte de mí.

—Córrete —murmuro.

Emite un largo gemido y su cuerpo se tensa. Se masturba con más energía, bombeando para liberarse de todo el placer contenido mientras su semen brota con potentes chorros. Se encoge sobre sí mismo, derrotado, sin dejar de frotarse la erección hasta que exprime la última gota de miel. Lo beso profundamente, degustando el sabor de sus gemidos, deleitándome con su lengua áspera y dura.

Cuando noto que cesan los temblores de su orgasmo, me separo de sus labios.

—Eres perfecto —le digo con dulzura.

Él acaba sentado en el suelo, con la mano todavía aferrada a su pene. Le aparto la mano para poner la mía alrededor del ardiente tronco. Se estremece, es tan caliente que me quema.

—Hubiera preferido correrme sobre ti —confiesa con la voz ronca.

—Lo hará, señor Cullen —le susurro, extendiendo el cremoso semen por su tronco, tocando el diminuto orificio de la punta con el pulgar. Se pone tan nervioso que cierra los ojos y aprieta la boca —. ¿Quiere cubrirme los muslos con su semen, señor Cullen? —pregunto con suavidad. Él asiente, incapaz de hablar, y yo empiezo a masturbarlo, ansiosa por tener la oportunidad de contemplar otro de sus espectaculares orgasmos.

• (Ir a 78)


	55. 54

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**54**

Descubro el mueble perfecto a poca distancia de nosotros, un magnífico diván de cuero granate, de patas gruesas como columnas. Es tan grande que podríamos caber los dos y me estremezco al imaginarlo tumbado allí, desnudo y excitado.

Me agacho y saco el cinturón del pantalón, el sonido del cuero deslizándose por las trabillas resuena en el silencio de la habitación. Me mira ansioso y observo cómo toda su seguridad empieza a titubear. Rodeo su grueso cuello con el cinturón y aprieto hasta que traga nervioso. Lo estoy asfixiando, pero no me pide que afloje el agarre. Al contrario, me desafía para que apriete más.

Tiro de él y se levanta dócil.

Es impresionante ver cómo me saca un palmo de altura y cómo su cuerpo lleno de músculos tensos me obedece a todo lo que le pido. Podría hacerme lo que yo le estoy haciendo con mucha más facilidad y, sin embargo, prefiere que lo controle, que lo domine. Camino tirando de la improvisada correa y el señor Cullen me sigue moviéndose con la gracia de un peligroso felino. Siento que he domesticado una furiosa y salvaje pantera, un exótico animal que ahora está bajo mi mando. Me muevo por el despacho y él me sigue, inclinándose un poco hacia delante porque soy más baja que él y el cinturón no tiene tanta longitud como para que pueda caminar erguido. Me acerco hasta donde ha tirado su ropa y rescato la corbata.

Me acerco al diván y me siento sobre él, cruzando las piernas con elegancia. Él se mantiene frente a mí, su erección está a la altura de mis ojos y me paso la lengua por los labios.

—Date la vuelta —le pido. Me da la espalda y ahora tengo una vista privilegiada de su trasero macizo. Es obvio que alguien de su nivel se esfuerza en el gimnasio. No tiene los músculos hinchados ni las venas sobresaliendo de su piel, solo está perfectamente marcado sobre los huesos, perfilado como en una escultura. Le doy un mordisco a uno de sus glúteos, duros como rocas, y se estremece nervioso—. Las manos a la espalda. Ya.

Nunca he usado una corbata para atar unas manos. Nunca he atado a un hombre. Pero aprieto lo suficiente para que alguien con su fuerza no tenga posibilidad de soltarse y le clavo la tela en la piel.

Me levanto y acaricio sus fuertes brazos, que noto tensos bajo las palmas. Deposito un beso entre sus hombros y doy un mordisco a su nuca, deslizando mis manos por su pecho desnudo. Tiembla de excitación. Está expuesto a mis deseos, no puede volver a cometer la imprudencia de tocarme, me recreo en los músculos de su vientre y desciendo hasta rodear su pene. Jadea y el cinturón le aprieta tanto que lo asfixia. Sus dedos me rozan el estómago y noto que intenta acariciarme, así que me aparto y lo obligo a darse la vuelta tirando de su miembro.

Ardo de fiebre. Me mira ansioso, sus ojos oscurecidos por una oscura pasión, su boca entreabierta por la que intenta respirar. El cinturón se le marca en el cuello, tiro de él y me hundo en su boca, degustando su sabor y su lengua. Me corresponde con la misma ansiedad, metiendo su lengua hasta lo más hondo. Aprieto su pene entre mis dedos y gime de dolor. Lo empujo para tumbarlo sobre el diván y me abalanzo sobre su preciosa erección, haciendo desaparecer su miembro dentro de mi boca.

—Joder… —sisea pillado por sorpresa.

Es el pene más increíble que he tenido el gusto de probar. Es duro y suave y está muy caliente.

Palpita contra mi lengua y lo agarro con las dos manos para inmovilizarle y chupar su tronco a placer, apretando su carne entre mis labios rojos, igual que cuando le succioné el dedo. Respira de forma entrecortada cuando me deleito con la punta, recogiendo con la lengua las primeras gotas de su dulce néctar. Su cuerpo ondula bajo mis labios, tironea de la corbata para soltarse las manos, pero no puede.

—Isabella… —gime.

—Señorita Isabella —susurro contra su miembro.

Me siento tan hambrienta que lo devoro con infinito placer. Hay algo adictivo en lamer su piel caliente, en saborear su suave corona, en chupar hasta haber succionado todo lo que contiene en su interior. Está enardecido de deseo y la sangre se le acumula cada vez con mayor potencia. Su divino cuerpo es glorioso, su erección, la más firme y poderosa que jamás he visto. Le araño las caderas cuando se remueve y poco a poco lo voy sacando de mi boca, dejando un rastro de húmeda saliva.

Observo su rostro, está a punto de correrse, lo sé, está al borde, pero se contiene por mí.

• Quiero seguir jugando con él (Ir al 71)

• Haré que termine entre mis labios (Ir al 74)


	56. 55

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**55**

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y de mis labios empiezan a brotar quedos suspiros.

—No pares, por favor —suplico con las lágrimas cayéndome por las sienes. Oigo un gruñido surgir de su garganta y entonces su boca aprisiona mis torturados pezones para estimularlos con la lengua—. Oh, sí…

Succiona con fiereza, acumulando sangre en las coronas hasta que es insoportable y acabo gruñendo yo también. Se aplica gustoso a la tarea, pellizcando uno, mordiendo el otro y luego cambia. Mis pechos acaban en carne viva de tanto frotar, pero no consigo el alivio deseado porque se aparta. Lo miro entre mis pestañas mojadas, se me ha corrido el rímel, lo noto.

Suspiro y sollozo, él me limpia los labios de carmín y las lágrimas con un pañuelo que deposita en una mesa. Del cajón de esta saca unas cintas negras de velcro que me muestra.

—Quiero atarte las muñecas a los muslos —me informa. Estoy tan ansiosa que mi dignidad saltó por la ventana hace tiempo. No puedo hablar sin que me falle la voz, así que muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, pero no es suficiente para él—. Quiero que me des tu consentimiento en voz alta.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué? —presiona. Le miro furiosa por su arrogancia.

—Átame las muñecas a los muslos —increpo con la sangre a cien.

Cuando noto las cintas de velcro apretarme la carne, soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo y me estremezco de puro horror. El señor Cullen se da cuenta y me mira, pero no me toca.

—Respira hondo. La sensación se pasará.

Hay cosas que puedo tolerar pero esta no es una de ellas y, cuanto más tiro de las cintas, más daño me hacen. Mi emoción se enfría como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua encima y empiezo a llorar de frustración, avergonzada y humillada por el corte. Al verme con esta ridícula estampa, el señor Cullen se acerca rápidamente y libera las cintas, abrazándome fuerte para transmitirme ánimo. El olor de su traje y la suavidad de su tela es divina, pero noto su erección presionarme el muslo y eso me incomoda.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —pregunta conteniendo la emoción en la voz. Está claro que le he decepcionado.

—Sí —respondo angustiada—. Sí.

• Llévame a casa (Ir a 79)


	57. 56

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**56**

A pesar de la ardiente atención del sátiro, la ninfa sigue moviendo su cuerpo con perfectas y bellas ondulaciones, bailando la danza que marca su amante y sucumbiendo a un incontrolable placer. Las nudosas manos del sátiro acarician sus piernas dejando marcas rojas por la fuerza con la que aprieta sus carnes. Separa sus muslos para profundizar el amor que siente por ella. Bajo la máscara y a pesar de los ensordecedores golpes de tambor, puedo escuchar cómo ella gime y suspira de gozo, curvando la espalda en un arco perfecto cuanto más lejos llega su amante. El ritmo de la ninfa se vuelve errático y ya no sigue el retumbar de los tambores, que de pronto se sincronizan y suenan todos a la vez con la misma métrica. Sigue el ritmo de los besos del sátiro, cuya lengua asoma lujuriosa entre sus labios rojos lamiendo la carne húmeda y cimbreante de la ninfa.

Me froto los muslos y me doy cuenta de que estoy excitada. Cerca de mí hay una chica con una bandeja, una esclava, que observa la escena con un brillo de admiración en los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Mira a la pareja con emoción, con anhelo, como si lo que estuviese viendo fuese la escena más maravillosa del mundo. De pronto ahoga un jadeo y, cuando miro la escena, observo cómo la ninfa se convulsiona con un orgasmo, una manifestación visual del placer tan exquisita que puedo sentirlo en el ambiente, sensualmente sobrecargado.

Pero la escena no termina, cuando la ninfa deja de temblar se levanta y empuja al sátiro y monta sobre su enorme erección, deslizándose hacia abajo con una lentitud encomiable. Los músculos del hombre se tensan hasta que se le marcan las venas del cuerpo, las pinturas plateadas y doradas se han mezclado y emborronado sobre los cuerpos. Cuando la ninfa está repleta de pasión masculina, empieza a balancearse sobre su cuerpo siguiendo, esta vez sí, el ritmo de los tambores. El sátiro se alza para lamer sus pechos y abarca su cuerpo con los brazos tratando de contener el torrente de energía que ella desprende. La ninfa se agarra con ambas manos a su cornamenta, cabalgando apasionadamente sobre su amante; sus gritos ahogados por la máscara se escuchan por encima de los tambores.

No tardan mucho en alcanzar la cima del éxtasis, el esfuerzo ha dejado sus pieles resbaladizas, brillantes y temblorosas y el agotamiento vence toda contención. La ninfa se convulsiona gozosa sin dejar de frotarse al fogoso sátiro, que se estremece con la misma pasión, besando sus pechos y su cuello, gimiendo palabras de amor que quedan ahogadas por los tambores.

La música cesa de golpe y los dos amantes, como si estuviesen bajo su influjo, se derrumban, una encima del otro, temblando por el esfuerzo. El silencio que sigue a la actuación es opresivo, me doy cuenta de que he estado mordiéndome el labio y lo libero, sintiendo un doloroso pinchazo. Un aplauso de admiración recorre la sala, el sátiro se recoloca la máscara antes de ponerse en pie y ayudar a la ninfa. La erección se marca contundente sobre su cuerpo musculoso y poderoso cuando gira sobre la sala para recibir los halagos, cogiendo a la ninfa de la mano con fuerza. Ella todavía tiembla. Cuando la ovación se apaga, el sátiro se inclina sobre la ninfa, apoya el hombro sobre su vientre y se levanta cargando con ella. Las risas de la audiencia acompañan sus brincos mientras se marcha por donde ha venido con su ninfa al hombro, seguido por los cuatro músicos.

Cuando el señor Cullen me coge una mano, doy un respingo tan grande que me asusto. Tengo el corazón a mil, la piel me arde, mis pechos me duelen y mis muslos tiemblan.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —susurra acercándose a mi cuerpo. Me pone una mano en la espalda y me acaricia con dulzura.

—Ha sido… increíble —logro decir, estoy tan excitada que si continúa tocándome me desmayaré.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —tira de mi mano y yo le sigo, todavía sumida entre las brumas de una picante sensualidad.

Nos movemos entre la gente, que parece tan acostumbrada a estas cosas que no se siente tan afectada como yo. Atravesamos unas cortinas de magnífica seda roja que huelen a rosas y me lleva por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Hay arcos que dan acceso a otras estancias y desde el pasillo puedo ver que están ocupadas. De reojo tengo oportunidad de ver qué hacen las personas del interior y puedo escuchar jadeos, suspiros y placenteros gemidos y otros sonidos que no logro identificar. Me agarro al brazo del señor Júpiter, una descomunal ansiedad me atenaza las entrañas.

—Aquí es donde saciamos nuestros apetitos y mostramos nuestra verdadera naturaleza, por muy oscura que esta sea —susurra llevándose un dedo a los labios para que me mantenga callada.

Aparta la cortina de una de las habitaciones, el interior está un poco oscuro y se está muy caliente, huele a madera de olivo e incienso. Oigo un quedo murmullo surgir del interior.

• Quiero descubrir cuáles son esos oscuros apetitos (Ir a 33)

• Esto no me gusta, prefiero salir de aquí (Ir a 57)


	58. 57

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**57**

Creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

—No puedo respirar —murmuro con la garganta reseca.

Salimos a los jardines de la parte de atrás de la mansión, al fresco de la noche. Huele a jazmín y es un aroma delicioso. Inspiro profundamente varias bocanadas de aire, me siento más tranquila y más despejada y disfruto de esta sensación de libertad hasta que recuerdo dónde estoy y con quién estoy y lo que hemos visto.

—Tu piel es muy bonita bajo los rayos de la luna.

Me sonrojo por el bello cumplido y me regocijo en la sensación de estar siendo halagada por un caballero como él.

—Me encantaría verte desnuda bajo este cielo —dice a continuación, y mi sonrojo cubre toda mi cara porque su halago me calienta por fuera y por dentro—. Pero todavía hace demasiado frío, así que tendré que conformarme con verte desnuda bajo luz artificial.

—¿Por qué quiere verme desnuda, señor Cullen?

—Porque quiero ver lo que te has puesto para mí.

• Enseñarle lo que me he puesto para él (Ir a 51)


	59. 58

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**58**

Tal vez en la intimidad de mi apartamento pueda ver algo así, pero no en medio de toda esta gente y con el señor Cullen a medio metro de mi cuerpo. Me arde la cara de vergüenza y parece que soy la única que se siente así, todos los demás están mirando a la pareja con fascinación y gravedad, como si estuvieran viendo una representación teatral y no una escena erótica en directo. Aparto la mirada y busco un lugar en el que esconderme, el ruido de los tambores me encrespa los nervios y hace demasiado calor aquí dentro.

Llama mi atención una muchacha que lleva una bandeja repleta de uva. Ha levantado la cabeza y está mirando a la pareja con un brillo de devoción en la mirada. Si no fuera porque la comparación es demasiado bizarra, diría que tiene la mirada de un niño ante un esperado regalo de Navidad. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas, los labios voluptuosos y la argolla que se le cierra al cuello la está ahogando. Me resulta violento mirarla, la túnica que lleva es tan fina que puedo verle los pechos respingones marcarse bajo la tela. Le tiemblan las manos y las rodillas.

¿Soy la única que ve raro todo esto? No me gusta mirar a una persona excitada a menos que esté conmigo, es muy incómodo para mí. No es lo mismo que si lo viera por la tele, aquí puedo notar la electricidad que sobrecarga la atmósfera, puedo ver el brillo de sus pieles, sentir los latidos de sus corazones desbocados, escuchar los gemidos que surgen de sus gargantas.

Es demasiado para mí.

Cuando me giro para marcharme, doy un traspié y choco contra un hombre-esclavo con bandeja.

Caigo de culo y me estrello contra un escalón. La bandeja salta por los aires junto con, vaya casualidad, las copas de bronce que portaba y el ruido que provocan al golpear contra la piedra es ensordecedor y casi ahoga el bullicio de los tambores. El señor Cullen y otro socio que estaba cerca de nosotros tratan de ayudarme. El hombre de la bandeja me mira angustiado pero no dice una palabra, es como si quisiera hablar pero no pudiera.

La pareja del centro sigue a lo suyo. ¡Show must go on!

Me siento tan ridícula que tengo ganas de hacerme un ovillo y cubrirme la cabeza con los brazos. Las copas estaban llenas de agua y me he mojado todo el vestido. La tela se pega a mis pechos y marca el encaje floral de la lencería, captando de inmediato la atención de Cullen, del socio desconocido y del mudo de la bandeja. Les doy la espalda.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta entonces el señor Cullen, ayudándome a ponerme en pie. El hombre de la bandeja ha recogido todas las copas y ha desaparecido, los tambores siguen sonando y la pareja sigue frotándose con lujuria, aunque noto que parte de la atención de los espectadores está puesta en mí.

—Sácame de aquí, por favor —digo apretando los dientes para no ponerme a gritar, estirándome el traje para que no se me vean las piernas. Me he hecho un daño horrible en la cadera, estoy segura de que me va a salir un moratón.

Me lleva a una estancia cercana en la que no hay nadie y me acomoda en un diván.

—Te has hecho daño —afirma.

—Un poco —gimoteo con una lagrimilla bajándome por el pómulo.

Me levanto la falda mostrándole la lencería que me había puesto para él: las medias blancas, el encaje adornando mis muslos, las tiras de los ligueros y el tanga con los botones. Oigo que contiene la respiración, se me ha mojado el tanga por el agua y la tela se me pega al pubis. Es bochornoso.

Pone una mano en la curva de mi nalga y yo siseo de dolor. Me pide que me recline sobre el diván y contempla mi muslo enrojecido que pronto se pondrá de color morado.

—He traído hielo —comenta de pronto alguien a quien no conozco. Es el socio que estaba en la sala y que se preocupó por mí.

Quiero bajarme la falda para que no me vea el trasero, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso. Me coloca el hielo sobre el muslo con suavidad y no puedo detenerle. El desconocido me contempla preocupado, es un hombre que bien podría estar jugando en la liga profesional de rugby, es tan ancho que el traje parece que le viene pequeño. A pesar de que parece un boxeador, tiene el rostro agraciado y el cabello de un rubio dorado, lo que le hace parecer menos agresivo.

—También he traído esto —dice mostrando un tubo de pomada.

—Siempre tan atento, Jasper —murmura el señor Cullen con una risa.

—Ante todo soy un caballero, Edward; no como tú, que eres un bellaco insensible. ¿Puedo ponerle la pomada? —le pregunta esperanzado.

—Estoy aquí —mascullo con dolor; es a mí a quien tiene que pedir permiso.

—No, Jasper, no vas a ponerle la pomada.

—Lástima —se encoge de hombros.

Las manos del señor Cullen son tan ardientes que enseguida se pasa el efecto del frío del hielo.

Me desabrocha las cintas del liguero y desliza la media con mucha suavidad hasta la rodilla, un gesto que a pesar del dolor consigue provocarme un cosquilleo. Aparta la tela del tanga que me cubre el cachete y lo arruga entre mis nalgas y siento su roce entre las piernas, lo que me dispara el pulso. Se pone la pomada en los dedos y empieza a extender la crema por mi pierna. Jasper me mira a mí y luego mira mi culo.

—El color blanco te sienta de maravilla, preciosa —dice fascinado con mi nalga.

—Opino lo mismo —contesta el otro masajeándome el muslo con perfectos círculos.

• Mm, es un masaje delicioso…, a pesar de tener a dos hombres mirándome (Ir a 35)

• Dejad de mirarme el culo, bastardos (Ir a 59)


	60. 59

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**59**

A pesar de las atenciones del señor Cullen, todavía me duele y los dos me están mirando con tanta hambre que si me descuido empezarán a devorarme.

—No me toques más, por favor —me lamento.

Me pongo otra vez el hielo en el culo, solo para que dejen de mirarme.

—Si quieres podemos llamar al médico —sugiere Jasper—. Aunque mi madre siempre decía que el dolor se pasaba con besitos —dice con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa. El señor Cullen le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Piérdete, Jasper.

—Vale, vale —dice con fastidio pero sin perder la sonrisa. Me guiña un ojo antes de marcharse—. Cuídate, preciosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico? ¿A casa?

• (Ir a 79)


	61. 60

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**60**

La noche es joven, estoy en buena compañía y este sitio es muy bonito. El señor Jasper me hace una visita por la casa, que es como un museo. Las decoraciones y el mobiliario están hechos a mano exclusivamente para el club y me cuenta algunas historias sobre cómo consiguieron hacerse con algunas de las esculturas y estatuas que decoran el primer piso. Tienen una biblioteca y una habitación para leer donde está prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de ruido y hay que ir sin zapatos. Es algo que resulta emocionante y Jasper es una compañía tan agradable que no puedo dejar de ir cogida de su brazo.

Nos sentamos en un banco de piedra que hay en el patio, observando la luna a través de los jazmines que cubren el espacio abierto como las ramas de los árboles.

—El color blanco le sienta de maravilla, señorita Isabella —dice Jasper mirándome los labios. Yo me dejo halagar, coqueta—. Me gustaría sincerarme con usted. No sé si conoce exactamente las actividades a las que nos dedicamos, pero tras esa puerta hay cosas sobre las que debo advertirle —comenta señalando la puerta en cuestión. Está decorada con columnas y un frontispicio, como si fuera otra casa encajada en mitad de la mansión.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —pregunto un poco descolocada.

—Depende —sonríe travieso—. ¿Cómo de recatada es usted, señorita Isabella?

Me sonrojo con evidencia.

—¿Qué me está proponiendo, señor Jasper?

—Oh, nada malo, señorita Isabella. Solo me gustaría saber si tiene algún inconveniente en que la conduzca por el camino de la perdición.

Sus bromas picantes son tan elegantes que me seducen.

—¿Qué hay tras esas puertas?

—Nuestro pequeño paraíso. Hay hombres y mujeres que no pueden ver satisfechos sus deseos más profundos. Tras esas puertas nos ayudamos los unos a los otros a superar prejuicios y a complacer la carnalidad de nuestros apetitos. Cosa que, desde que me he cruzado con usted, no he dejado de desear.

Me mira con ardorosa ansiedad, se inclina sobre mí y deposita un beso en mis labios.

—Se trata de algo sexual… —murmuro en su boca. Debí haber imaginado desde el principio que se trataba de algo así.

—Se trata de placer, de un placer tan inmenso que tu alma se entrega sin condiciones —responde mirándome a los ojos. Me coge una mano entre las suyas y el calor me estalla en el estómago—. También se trata de compartir, de descubrir, de explorar. No tiene nada que temer, señorita Isabella.

—No tengo miedo —declaro humedeciéndome los labios.

—Entonces, ven conmigo.

Tira de mí y atravesamos las puertas. Dentro hace calor y hay música de tambores, huele a jazmín, madera, incienso, a hierbas aromáticas, y una nebulosa de voluptuosa sensualidad carga el ambiente.

Estoy siguiendo a un hombre que no conozco, pero que me atrae poderosamente, tanto como el desaparecido señor Cullen. Quisiera saciar mis apetitos con él, pero Jasper es el único que está conmigo ahora y sus promesas me atraen con fuerza. Creo que he bebido demasiado champagne en la sala de juego, se me ha subido a la cabeza.

Atravesamos un sinfín de cortinajes que huelen a rosas y nos detenemos en una estancia de paredes de piedra cubierta de tapices. Hebras de humo se enroscan sobre las puntas encendidas de varillas de incienso, huele a canela y el aroma me nubla por momentos.

En la habitación no estamos solos, sino que hay un hombre sentado en un diván, esperándonos, y me causa tanta impresión verle que me caigo sobre el pecho del señor Jasper.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —dice el señor Cullen con voz provocativa.

—¡Usted! —exclamo.

Jasper me coge por la cintura y me besa tan apasionadamente que creo que me voy a desmayar. La tensión acumulada durante la noche y el susto de toparme con el señor Cullen de esta forma estallan dentro de mi cuerpo y mis manos pierden fuerza. La boca del señor Jasper, de labios voluminosos, me seduce con agónica lentitud hasta que roza mi lengua tímida y yo me fundo a su pecho fornido.

—Voy a quitarte el vestido —me susurra Jasper en los labios—. Deja que él te vea.

Me desliza la cremallera del vestido, besándome de nuevo con perezosos envites, y el conjunto blanco se revela ante la pequeña audiencia. Me da la vuelta y me pone de cara al señor Cullen, que se recuesta en el respaldo del sofá.

—Siempre dije que tenía usted talento para elegir la mejor lencería para cada ocasión.

Su voz oscura me acaricia por todas partes, metiéndose entre mis piernas. El señor Jasper me desata las tiras del liguero y se lo lanza al señor Cullen, que se recrea en el calor de su tacto. Aspira el aroma con deleite y de mis labios brota un ahogado gemido al verle hacer eso. Lo siguiente que sucede es que noto menos presión en los pechos y el brassiere se me desliza por los brazos. Las enormes y calientes manos del hombre que tengo detrás de mí se deslizan por mi piel hasta mi vientre, recorriendo el estrecho camino que falta para llegar al primer botón del tanga, que está situado justo en el nacimiento de mi sexo.

No puedo pararle, estoy sumida en un extraño y sensual trance del que no puedo escapar. Desabrocha el botón y mi cuerpo se crispa, provocándome un ligero desmayo. Separa la tela con las dos manos, dejándome a la vista la zona que depilé amorosamente para el señor Cullen, pues en el fondo estaba totalmente convencida de que algo así acabaría ocurriendo. No soy estúpida, esto es mejor de lo que había imaginado.

El señor Jasper mete los dedos por la ranura de tela y acaricia mi empapado sexo. Me dejo acunar por sus caricias, sintiendo los ojos del señor Cullen clavados en mis pechos y por todo mi cuerpo.

—Eres muy sedosa —susurra el señor Jasper—. Y estás tan caliente que me da miedo tocarte.

—Entonces, deja que la toque yo —sugiere el señor Cullen.

Noto un empujón y acabo trastabillando hacia el diván en el que está sentado el señor Intenso, con su traje bien planchado. Me coge por la cadera con tanta firmeza que me clava los dedos y me asalta como asaltó al maniquí de la tienda, desabrochando uno por uno los botones del tanga hasta el último de ellos y regresando hacia delante con una lenta caricia que me abre todas las carnes.

—Mm…

Aprieto los labios, gozando con el roce de sus dedos ásperos. Su piel bronceada combina divinamente con el blanco del tanga y con el color de mi piel enrojecida de deseo. Sus dedos asoman húmedos entre mis muslos y eso me enciende deseo. Él lo nota, porque comienza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi inflamado clítoris, provocándome una acuciante necesidad de alivio.

Tengo un orgasmo allí mismo, muy corto, que me recorre el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Cogiéndome por la cintura, el señor Cullen me gira para ponerme frente a Jasper y me baja el tanga, mientras el orgasmo aún resuena en mis entrañas. Dándome una palmadita en el trasero, me impulsa hacia el señor Jasper.

• (Ir a 65)


	62. 61

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**61**

Me recuesto contra la pared, la habitación no es lo suficientemente grande y esos tres de ahí la llenan con su presencia y con sus movimientos. La atmósfera está tan sobrecargada que me electrifica y se me eriza el vello de los brazos.

—Vivo para complacerle, domine Júpiter —susurra la mujer. Ladea el rostro para mirarme pero el señor Cullen tira de su pelo y reclama su atención.

—No la mires. Solo mírame a mí. No te muevas.

Ella asiente. La mano del señor Cullen se desliza hacia abajo, la mujer tiembla pero se mantiene erguida, su piel está erizada y tensa. Con sublime reverencia, el señor Cullen empieza a acariciar su monte de Venus trazando delicados círculos. Ella gime y, como respuesta, el hombre que está apresado entre sus piernas y del que de repente me he olvidado también se estremece.

Casi puedo verlo. Casi. Es una corriente invisible a mis ojos, pero que está ahí, transmitiéndose de un cuerpo a otro. La energía sexual fluye desde la mano del señor Cullen hasta el cuerpo de la fémina y ella derrama esa energía sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Y este, a su vez, transfiere su placer hasta hacérmelo llegar a mí a través del aire. Parpadeo cuando se me secan los ojos, no puedo dejar de admirar la sinuosa corriente que envuelve a los tres desconocidos que están dentro de la habitación y que me provocan excitantes oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Me cubro la boca con las manos cuando se me escapa un suspiro, el señor Cullen me mira con una intensidad tan potente como el oleaje de un mar embravecido. Su vehemencia choca contra mi cuerpo barriendo toda mi inocencia de un plumazo.

—Córrete, querida —murmura con suavidad.

Y la mujer tiene un orgasmo brutal. El hombre atrapado bajo sus piernas es testigo directo de sus convulsiones y sufre las consecuencias.

• Esto es increíble (Ir a 62)

• Esto no es para mí (Ir a 79)


	63. 62

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**62**

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido me siento tan atraída por Júpiter en este momento que siento incluso vergüenza. Y celos, unos celos irrefrenables por verle tocar a otra mujer que no sea yo. Mi sentido común se ha colapsado sobre sí mismo, tragado por un agujero negro de deseo.

—Ven.

La palabra es seca y directa y veo como el señor Cullen tiende una mano hacia mí. Observo con arrobo su mano perfecta, la esfera plateada de su reloj, el puño impoluto de su camisa blanca, la piedra esmeralda de su gemelo y el borde negro de su chaqueta. Es tan viril y a la vez tan elegante que me duele mirarle.

Pero obedezco, impulsada por un anhelo desconocido. A medida que la distancia entre mi cuerpo y el de esos tres desconocidos se estrecha, mis entrañas hierven con mayor intensidad. La mujer se estremece con los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo y el hombre se convulsiona desesperado por obtener alivio.

—Ponte a mi lado —me ordena.

Rodeo el diván por los pies, observando la espalda de la mujer, la línea de su espinazo, los dos puntitos que tiene a la altura de los riñones, la prominencia de sus omóplatos. Me recuerda a un animal exótico. Alcanzo al señor Cullen, ahora convertido en el dios Júpiter, y este me coge por la muñeca para dirigirme la mano hacia el pecho del hombre atado.

El contacto me da una descarga en todo el cuerpo y pulsa entre mis piernas. A él le ocurre lo mismo y noto el temblor de su piel caliente sobre la palma. Está ardiendo de fiebre.

—Toca —dice Júpiter.

Presiono la palma contra la piel y entonces siento los latidos de su corazón, bombeando sangre a un ritmo demencial. Turbada pero atrevida, deslizo la mano hacia abajo, disfrutando del suave vello de su abdomen. Sigo la línea oscura y me detengo cuando observo que desaparece entre los muslos de la mujer que tiene encima.

La miro, pero ella no me mira a mí, tiene los ojos cerrados. Tiene los pechos pequeños y sus pezones oscuros son apetitosamente puntiagudos. Acaricio el abdomen del hombre y presiono la palma en su vientre. Al momento él se agita y mi energía fluye por el brazo descargándose en el cuerpo del hombre y ella gime apretando los labios.

Las manos del señor Júpiter se posan en mis muslos. Despacio me levanta la falda del vestido y me baja el tanga por los muslos, para a continuación meter la mano entre mis piernas. Estaba tan concentrada mirando a la mujer que no me doy cuenta de lo que hace hasta que es demasiado tarde y acabo sosteniéndome sobre el cuerpo del hombre ante la conmoción que me causa sentir sus dedos deslizarse por mi sexo inflado. Soy consciente de lo sensible y mojada que estoy y me avergüenzo de ello. Sin embargo, me avergüenza más comprobar cuánto me gusta lo que estamos haciendo y mi decencia acaba por los suelos.

• No puedo frenar ahora (Ir a 70)

• Esto no es para mí, ¡quiero irme de aquí! (Ir a 79)


	64. 63

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**63**

Me invade la inseguridad y busco su mirada.

—Dígame por qué estamos aquí, señor Cullen.

—Porque quiero complacerla, señorita Isabella. Dígame, ¿por qué está usted aquí?

Lo pienso un poco, pero no tengo más respuestas que ofrecerle. He venido porque él ha querido… y porque yo he querido venir.

—No lo sé —digo al final.

—Usted, igual que yo, siente ese calor subiéndole por la espalda, que estalla en la cabeza y recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo. Mi intención inicial era invitarla a venir porque soy un fetichista de la lencería y la habría convencido de engalanarla con los mejores conjuntos solo por darme el capricho de verla y de presumir ante algunos de mis socios más escépticos. Sin embargo, admito con toda franqueza que ponerle el corsé ha sido una experiencia estimulante y estoy deseando tenerla desnuda bajo mis manos para recrearme con su cuerpo.

Le miro sofocada por sus palabras.

—Ahora bien, ¿desea entrar o prefiere regresar por donde ha venido?

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señor Cullen. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Voy a obligarla a que se rinda a mis demandas y usted sucumbirá al placer todas las veces que yo se lo pida. Contemplaré su cuerpo desnudo sin que usted pueda esconderse y haré mía cada parte de su cuerpo, estimulando cada fibra de su ser. Seré exigente, me meteré en su mente y en su cuerpo y sitiaré su alma hasta tenerla bajo mi absoluto control. Durante esta noche y todas las que están por venir, cada vez que cruce esa puerta, no podrá decirme que no a nada. Porque yo nunca acepto un no por respuesta.

• No puedo dar marcha atrás ahora (Ir a 34)

• Abandono, no puedo hacer todo eso que me pide (Ir a 64)


	65. 64

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**64**

¡Un momento! No he venido hasta aquí para echarme atrás. Antes tengo que saber a lo que me enfrento, luego decidiré si quiero marcharme, nada me impide decir que no.

• (Ir a 34)


	66. 65

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**65**

Recorro con la mirada su cuerpo de atleta griego. Tiene músculos hinchados y redondeados, de curvas tan poderosas que se me hace la boca agua. Sus muslos son tan firmes como columnas, sus brazos gruesos como troncos y su espalda es el doble de ancha que la mía. Cuando me fijo en su sexo, tiemblo ante la idea de que me haga daño con esa cosa tan inmensa.

Me levanta la cabeza con un dedo.

—Soy un poco tímido, querida, me incomoda que te fijes más en mi pene que en el resto de mi magnífico cuerpazo —bromea sonriendo, esa provocativa expresión que tanto me gusta.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Siento la mirada del señor Cullen en mi espalda, en mi cuerpo, en todo mi ser y saberlo me enardece. Rodeo el cuello del señor Jasper con los brazos y lamo su boca deliciosa, succionándole la lengua con ardor. Él me agarra por el trasero, acariciando y apretando mis curvas. Noto como separa mis nalgas, ofreciéndole una vista perfecta de mis partes más íntimas al señor Cullen, que gruñe con aprobación. Me froto los pechos al pecho de Jasper, su piel está tan caliente como una estufa y gimo entre sus labios por la sensación que me deja.

Se arrodilla ante mí y besa mi pubis con reverencia, expandiendo el placer a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Cogiéndome por los muslos me empuja hacia abajo, haciendo que me deslice por su pecho, dejando un rastro de mi savia allá por donde me froto.

—Hagamos que se vuelva loco —me propone besándome. Mi sexo se sitúa sobre su erección y me deslizo por ella.

Es demasiado grande y protesto de dolor, intentando apartarme. El señor Jasper me aprisiona las dos muñecas detrás de la espalda con una mano y me agarra por el pelo, rodeándome con sus fornidos brazos y moviendo las caderas lentamente, penetrándome un poco más con cada envite. Su baile es demencial.

—Te está mirando, Isabella —susurra el señor Jasper, subiendo y bajando lentamente, follándome con pausada lentitud—. No pierde detalle, está viendo cómo mi polla se mete entre tus muslos.

La imagen se forma en mi cabeza y me parece algo tremendamente erótico.

—Me gusta —le digo a Jasper, aunque también va dirigido al hombre que nos mira—. No pares, te quiero entero… —pido con un gemido.

Me baja de golpe y un grito surge de mi garganta, impresionada por la dulce sensación de dolor que deja su grueso volumen en mi estrecho interior.

—Eres tan sedosa, me estás quemando, preciosa… —gime el señor Jasper.

Muevo la cadera buscando el roce perfecto, su pene me toca por todas partes, siento cada músculo de mi interior envolviendo su dura erección y su corona me roza zonas tan profundas que me arranca gritos de inmenso placer. Seducido por mis movimientos, se tumba en el suelo y me sujeta las muñecas para que me mantenga erguida sobre su cuerpo. La postura consigue que lo sienta más intensamente y empiezo a moverme, desesperada por sentir esa sensación de abandono y plenitud que aparece cuando sale de mí para luego volver a entrar. Me alzo y me dejo caer, cabalgándolo con pasión, pero me canso de inmediato porque no estoy acostumbrada a juegos tan duros y me tiemblan los muslos. Él me tumba de costado y se rodea la cadera con mis piernas, siempre mostrándole al señor Cullen una perspectiva perfecta de mi trasero y mi sexo siendo penetrado por su pene.

Me limito a sentir sus embistes, mareada por las sensaciones. Me siento exaltada, estimulada más allá del sentido común; su pene entra y sale de mí con precisión métrica y las puertas del orgasmo se asoman ante mis ojos como luces brillantes. Lo siente, siente que mi rendición está cerca y me besa con ardor, enmudeciendo mis gritos, y cuando empiezo a correrme, me penetra con mayor vehemencia. La carnalidad de nuestra cópula me abruma y el orgasmo se prolonga durante tanto tiempo que acabo teniendo otro enseguida y me derrumbo temblorosa en el suelo con un largo lamento.

Jasper abandona mi interior y su semilla caliente se derrama en mis muslos, tan ardiente como la lava, y suspira de gozo conmigo hasta que nos calmamos. Me sonríe satisfecho y complacido, acariciándome el rostro.

Luego me hace mirar hacia el señor Cullen, que sigue allí, con una oscura expresión en el rostro.

—¿Te gustaría disfrutar de él ahora? —me sugiere Jasper—. ¿O preferirías que se uniera a nosotros?

• Quiero que se una a nosotros (Ir a 69)

• Disfrutar de él ahora (Ir a 75)


	67. 66

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**66**

Oculto tras un tapiz, hay un arco que da acceso a un pequeño habitáculo contiguo. Es la mitad de grande que la habitación anterior, está lleno de cortinajes que cuelgan por el techo y el calor es mucho más potente. Huele a incienso y está oscuro. El señor Júpiter me coge por el codo y me invita a pasar. Escucho un nuevo chasquido y otro gemido, amortiguado por algo.

Hay una mujer en mitad de la estancia y está desnuda. Lleva unas argollas doradas alrededor de los tobillos, ancladas al suelo; otras le rodean las muñecas y mantienen sus brazos atados al techo mediante cadenas de pulidos eslabones dorados. Alrededor del cuello lleva un aro grueso del que cuelga una cadena entre sus pechos. Veo su espalda estirada, sus nalgas alzadas y sus delgadas piernas separadas. Junto a ella, hay un hombre fornido vestido con pantalón de traje, camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, cabello rubio dorado y una fusta en la mano. Acaricia con suavidad el trasero de la chica temblorosa, que muerde con ansiedad una esfera dorada que le impide hablar o cerrar la boca.

—Relájate, niña —susurra el hombre con dulzura. Levanta la fusta y golpea sus nalgas.

Doy un salto cuando la veo temblar, las cadenas se agitan con ella y sus pechos se convulsionan.

Tiene el cuerpo estremecido y su piel de melocotón ruborizada; la superficie de sus nalgas ha adquirido una tonalidad carmesí que solo puedo definir como hermosa. Es un color tan perfecto que me asombra estar pensando en ello en lugar de pensar que ese hombre la está azotando y ella está… llorando. La mano grande del verdugo se posa suavemente sobre la zona golpeada, frotándola con mucho cuidado, y entre sollozos, oigo los gemidos de la joven.

—¿Le gusta? —descubro con cierta angustia.

—No la estaría azotando si no supiera que le gusta y de qué forma le gusta —me dice el señor Júpiter—. Nunca le causaría dolor sin razón.

Escucho las cadenas agitarse, el hombre del traje ha vuelto a golpearla, esta vez con la palma de su enorme mano. La chica gime desconsolada cuando recibe dos palmadas más, una en cada nalga.

—Ay, niña, me tienes loco —suspira el de los azotes poniéndose a su espalda. Ella gime y solloza, no se entiende lo que dice. Sujetándola por la cintura con la mano izquierda, comienza a descargar firmes azotainas a un ritmo desquiciante. El chocar la carne contra la carne es un sonido escalofriante y acabo acostumbrándome a ellos, viendo como la chica se agita intentando evitar más golpes.

—No apartes la mirada —me dice el señor Júpiter, como si supiera lo que va a pasar.

El hombre se acomoda a su costado y concentra los azotes en un lado de su trasero. Mete la otra mano por entre sus piernas abiertas y empieza a acariciarla por delante. Ella grita y gime con mayor intensidad, las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, las cadenas tintineando con sus convulsiones.

—A ella le gusta —susurra el señor Júpiter con tono grave, un sonido que me eriza los pezones—. Mira cómo encoge los dedos de los pies.

Descubro que es verdad, que ella está tan excitada que no puede soportar tanto éxtasis, y su piel está tan tirante que parece que va a romperse. Cuando se le acelera la respiración sé que está al borde del orgasmo, pero entonces el hombre se aleja de ella, dejándola dolorida y temblorosa.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —pregunto ansiosa en voz demasiado alta—. No puede dejarla así, ¡está sufriendo!

—¿Quieres comprobar por ti misma por qué lo hago? —pregunta de repente el hombre de los azotes, girándose para mirarnos con una sonrisa lobuna.

¡Sabe que estamos aquí! Retrocedo y choco contra el cuerpo del señor Cullen. Irradia un magnetismo animal que me alcanza y me presiona el estómago y me siento atrapada entre dos frentes.

—Responde a su pregunta, Isabella —pide con amabilidad el señor Júpiter, cogiéndome por la cintura—. ¿Quieres probar? —me susurra al oído.

• Sí, me gustaría probar (Ir a 67)

• No, no quiero probar eso (Ir a 72)


	68. 67

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**67**

La mujer tiembla, se sacude por infinitas corrientes de placer y su trasero está enrojecido. Seguro que tendrá la piel muy caliente.

—Sí —susurro—. Quiero probar.

La sonrisa que me ofrece el hombre de los azotes promete lujuria y la tensión en el cuerpo del señor Júpiter me remueve las entrañas.

—Eres una niña valiente, aunque un poco imprudente —dice el otro hombre—. Pero siento desilusionarte, no seré yo quien te proporcione ese tipo de placer —me guiña un ojo al tiempo que le sacude un tremendo azote a la muchacha, que se estremece de gozo.

Sufro un inesperado tirón y al instante siguiente estoy sintiendo los labios del señor Júpiter saborear los míos con una abrasadora pasión. Mi cuerpo se reclina contra el suyo y sus manos me atraen a su pecho para profundizar un ardoroso beso que pronto me está haciendo suspirar.

Me olvido de que no estamos solos. Sus manos ásperas me acarician por todas partes y me quita el vestido, la piel se me eriza en contacto con el inmenso calor de la habitación, el incienso me nubla la mente y acabo frotando mis pechos erizados contra la tela de su chaqueta, una sensación deliciosa que me provoca espirales de placer.

Me da un cachete en el trasero y respondo con un gemido, convulsionándose todo mi ser con la calidez que se derrama por esa parte. Me azota con la otra mano y vuelvo a gemir, tensándome por la impresión. Cuando se aparta de mis labios, me lamento, me hormiguean hinchados y doloridos por sus atenciones. Me coge de la mano y regresamos a la habitación anterior, estoy ansiosa y expectante, sé que en cualquier momento volverá a darme una palmada en las nalgas y no veo el momento de que lo haga.

Se acomoda sobre la silla de cuero sin respaldo. Yo me quedo de pie. Me atrae a su cuerpo para hundir la nariz en mi vientre cubierto por el suave y prieto corsé. A poca distancia de su boca, se encuentra mi pubis desnudo y lo encuentro tan erótico como perverso. Me acaricia el trasero, dándome una palmada en cada lado, y me mira desde abajo, con unos ojos oscuros por el deseo. En completo silencio empieza a desabrochar las cintas del corsé y me resulta más fácil respirar.

Ahora ya estoy desnuda y no le doy mayor importancia, salvo que mi cuerpo crepita de celo por él.

Con un enérgico tirón me coge de los brazos y me recuesta de espaldas sobre sus piernas. Mi pecho se curva hacia delante y me excito tanto que tengo que cerrar los ojos para no perder la compostura. Pone una mano en mi nuca para sujetarme la cabeza y con la otra acaricia mis piernas.

Me besa.

—Encoge las rodillas y rodéalas con los brazos —pide con suavidad.

Me hago un ovillo sobre sus firmes muslos y me pongo a temblar. Estoy suspendida en el aire bajo su atenta mirada. Me besa los labios, sosteniéndome por la nuca con una mano para apretarme a su boca. La otra se desliza por mis redondas nalgas y atiza un delicioso golpe en mi trasero. Saborea mi gemido antes de comenzar a azotarme el trasero con golpes secos. El sonido de su palma al chocar contra mi carne llena la habitación y empiezo a temblar. Yo noto sus muslos en mi espalda, calientes y tensos, y en la cintura empieza a presionarme su erección.

Chupa mi lengua sin dejar de azotarme y, cuando menos me lo espero, desliza su pulgar desde mi clítoris hasta mi ano, todo húmedo, y me tiemblan tanto las piernas que las aprieto contra el pecho. Acaricia de arriba abajo toda la línea de mi sexo, excitándome hasta lo más alto, y luego vuelve con su juego de azotes, primero un lado, luego el otro, rebotando sobre la carne y estremeciéndola. Jadeo de gozo y él inhala mis ahogados suspiros con deleite, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Me pica la piel del trasero, pero me encanta el hormigueo que lame suavemente mi clítoris cuanto más fuerte me golpea.

Me pasa una mano por los hombros y me aprieta a su cuerpo y entonces siento como dos dedos penetran mi sexo. Encojo los dedos de los pies y aplasto las rodillas al pecho, mi respiración se acelera y su boca se recrea con mis lamentos. Me chupa el labio inferior hasta llenármelo de sangre, sin dejar de hacerme el amor con sus dedos. Noto la aspereza de sus yemas rozarme zonas tan profundas y me lamento quejumbrosa cuando saca los dedos y palmea mi trasero con energía, transformando el picante dolor en un lacerante placer.

Ahora entiendo las razones por las que esa mujer disfrutaba tanto y se me salen las lágrimas, siento como un nudo se me forma en las entrañas, una maraña de sentimientos tan enrevesados que no comprendo. Las palmadas cesan y sus dedos regresan al cálido interior de mi sexo, penetrándome de nuevo con pausada sensualidad.

Mi cuerpo se sacude y tengo un orgasmo involuntario. El señor Júpiter lo siente entre sus brazos y me aprieta contra él, siento su calor atravesarme y estrellarse en mi sexo y mis palpitaciones se eternizan. Tiemblo sin control, estremecida por las sensaciones, y cuando cesan los espasmos me pongo a llorar.

Me abraza con fuerza, acunándome en su pecho, y hundo la cara en su cuello. Me acaricia las piernas y me las estira, frotándolas para despertarlas. El doloroso hormigueo que me sube por las rodillas incrementa los suaves temblores que aún sufre mi sexo tras haber tenido el orgasmo más extraño y más sensual de mi vida. Su mano descansa entre mis muslos y su dedo pulgar roza perezosamente mi clítoris. Mi piel está ruborizada y encrespada, su caricia es tierna y tan relajante que anhelo pasar las horas así, con su dedo en mi botón.

Me besa la frente y me mira.

—Llora, querida Isabella, no reprimas lo que sientes. Las lágrimas de placer son las únicas lágrimas que quiero verte derramar a partir de ahora.

• (Ir a 82)


	69. 68

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**68**

Me remuevo y ofrezco mis muslos al señor Cullen, que se inclina entre ellos para depositar un beso sobre mi sexo. Mis lamentos de placer contagian al señor Jasper, que se inclina sobre mí para besarme la boca y acariciarme el vientre. Las dos lenguas danzan entre mis labios con una precisión asombrosa, volviéndome loca en cuestión de segundos. Las manos del señor Jasper empiezan a pellizcarme los pechos, en tanto que el señor Cullen estimula mi clítoris y penetra mi sexo con sus ásperos dedos.

Me curvo sobre el diván, sintiéndome como una diosa lujuriosa. Acaricio el rostro del señor Jasper, disfrutando del juego de su lengua, mordiendo sus labios carnosos con delicia. Entre mis piernas, el señor Cullen disfruta del festín, abriéndome y dilatándome, succionando el enhiesto brote, acumulando toda mi sangre en esa parte.

Cesan, de pronto, las atenciones. Aturdida y con el cuerpo convulso, observo como se aflojan las corbatas y las camisas. Sus prominentes erecciones presionan contra sus caros pantalones. El señor Cullen tira de mí para levantarme y me sienta sobre su regazo, recostándome contra su pecho.

Pongo las piernas sobre las suyas y él me separa los muslos, ofreciéndome al señor Jasper. La lujuriosa postura me enardece y froto mi trasero a la dureza del señor Cullen. Él me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y succiona hasta arrancarme un gemido, sin dejar de sujetarme los muslos. El señor Jasper sonríe con divina decadencia y se arrodilla entre mis piernas, separa mis labios con los pulgares y lame todo el néctar que resbala por ellos.

Me convulsiono al sentir su boca entre mis muslos, como si hasta hace unos instantes no hubiese tenido al señor Cullen entre ellos. Su forma de estimularme es tan distinta que me sorprende darme cuenta de semejante detalle. Mi cuerpo se tensa y las manos masculinas se aprietan a la carne de mis piernas para mantenerme abierta. Mis pechos se sacuden con mi respiración agitada, araño las manos del señor Cullen y tiro del pelo al señor Jasper; mi cuerpo, recorrido por un millón de placenteras agujas. Las manos de Jasper se agarran entonces a mis caderas y las del señor Cullen, a mis pechos, y comienza a pellizcar mis pezones. Cierro los muslos, ahogando al señor Jasper entre ellos, que disfruta con ello.

—Sabrosa, sabrosa —oigo al señor Jasper. El timbre de su voz me golpea en el estómago y me convulsiono con un orgasmo.

—Ponte en pie, Isabella —pide el señor Cullen levantándome de su regazo. Su voz es oscura y tentadora y obedezco de inmediato. Cuando me doy la vuelta, el señor Jasper está desnudo y siento un tirón que me impulsa a acercarme a él.

• (Ir a 65)


	70. 69

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**69**

Me remuevo lujuriosa entre los brazos del señor Jasper, su mullido cuerpo me vuelve loca. Lanzo una mirada al señor Júpiter, una caída de ojos y un aleteo de pestañas que él interpreta a la perfección.

Con arrogancia finjo ignorar que se acerca a nosotros y beso apasionadamente la boca del señor Jasper. Siento como me tiran del pelo y entonces mis labios se separan de los labios del dios de dorados cabellos, un Apolo, para fundirse a la boca del dios de cabellos cobrizos, el dominante Júpiter. Dos figuras divinas y yo, una simple mortal, atrapada bajo sus poderosas auras.

Me recreo en la boca del señor Cullen, degustando el tacto de su lengua rugosa como una cáscara de nuez. Él sacia sus apetitos conmigo, succionándome los labios hasta llenármelos de sangre, y entonces me suelta para empezar a acariciarme. Su mano desciende rauda hacia mis nalgas y se introduce entre ellas hasta encontrar la entrada de mi sexo y penetrarme. Me derrumbo de placer, ofreciéndoselo todo, permitiéndole que me utilice como quiera. Me muerdo el dedo pulgar intentando soportar la corriente de éxtasis que me sacude el cuerpo con cortos espasmos y mis labios hinchados llaman la atención del señor Jasper, que los acaricia con los dedos. Yo me acurruco en su pecho y beso su mandíbula, su cuello nudoso, sus pectorales esculpidos y desciendo con un temblor entre las piernas hasta ese divino pene que he tenido entre las piernas.

Lo acuno entre mis labios y lo saboreo con placer, siento las manos de los hombres recorrerme por todas partes, por la espalda, por las caderas, por las piernas…, en tanto que los dedos del señor Júpiter se abren en mi interior para estirar mis músculos interiores al máximo. Recoge mi crema y la esparce por mis muslos, por mi pubis, por mis nalgas, cubriéndome con mi propio néctar por todas partes. Yo degusto el sabor del dios Apolo, su miembro relajado vuelve a endurecerse y succiono las dulces gotas que surgen de su punta. La mano del señor Júpiter se hunde tanto en mis entrañas que me alza del suelo y sus dedos recubiertos de savia femenina invaden mi fruncido orificio trasero para estimularlo. Gimo con la boca repleta por el miembro de Apolo, permitiéndole hacer eso que quiere.

Apolo acaricia mis caderas y separa mis nalgas para que a Júpiter le resulte más fácil la tarea. Me remuevo incapaz de contener tanta lujuria y me sujetan con firmeza para que reciba todo el placer de sus caricias.

Me ahogo cuando siento como Júpiter invade mi sexo y sus envites me obligan a tragar casi por entero el grande miembro de Apolo. Me sacudo con el ritmo que me marcan, oigo sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sus alabanzas, y yo solo puedo pensar en cuánto me gusta lo que hacen, en que mi pequeño cuerpo va llenándose cada vez con más lujuria y que esta acabará desbordándose. Tengo un orgasmo, pero eso no frena el movimiento de ambos cuerpos, y cuando mis espasmos cesan, Júpiter abandona mi sexo en busca del ano que ha estimulado con tanto primor. Se hunde como una cuchara en miel espesa, abriendo mis carnes con delicioso dolor. Cuando está completamente hundido, me mueve para tumbarme sobre su cuerpo y caigo sobre su pecho. Miro al techo, es una nebulosa de humo y placer, y veo que hay dibujos en el techo, sátiros y ninfas brincando sin control en una sensual orgía.

Júpiter mueve sus caderas y me agarro a su pelo, su penetración aumenta mi placer, mi nivel de lujuria es insostenible, pero sé que no ha acabado todavía cuando Apolo separa mis muslos y observa entre mis piernas como estoy siendo invadida. Me acaricia la cara interna de los muslos, haciéndome cosquillas, estimulándome más. Se inclina a besar mi clítoris, a acariciarlo, a succionarlo, y me corro salvajemente sobre sus labios. Júpiter jadea sintiendo mis latidos en mi prieta cavidad y tiene que refrenarse, me coge fuerte por las caderas hasta marcarme sus dedos en la piel. Estoy tan sudorosa que se le resbalan las manos.

Una sombra se cierne sobre mi indefenso cuerpo, es Apolo, a la conquista de mi sexo. Nunca llegué a acostumbrarme a su tamaño y no puedo soportar el placer que me causa cuando me penetra porque ya hay otro hombre dentro de mí.

Insoportable. Éxtasis absoluto. Mi cuerpo arde y estalla, protesta de dolor, de cansancio, y mi mente se derrumba. Y cuando empiezan a moverse con un ritmo perfecto, yo, simplemente, me limito a ser la mujer más dichosa del planeta por esta noche.

• (Ir a 81)


	71. 70

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**70**

El señor Júpiter me aparta de la pareja y me recuesta contra su pecho, deslizando la mano por mis muslos y atrapando mi ansioso clítoris entre sus ásperos dedos. Chillo sin voz. La mujer se levanta despacio, liberando con lentitud el inflamado pene de su amante. Se sienta en el diván, acuna el miembro entre sus manos y empieza a acariciarlo. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo, esa visión enardece mi deseo y me aferro a las manos del hombre que me está acariciando. Giro el rostro y su boca se lanza a mi encuentro, su lengua acaricia la mía y nuestros besos se vuelven apasionados y toscos.

—Estás preciosa de blanco —dice frotando mi sexo con dulzura.

—Me encanta el roce de tu dedo —le confieso desde el corazón. Es una sensación demencial.

Me arranca el vestido de la piel y me empuja contra una mesa de piedra que hay en la habitación, barriendo con el brazo las copas, la jarra y el cuenco de fruta. Siento el frío en el trasero pero entre mis muslos se aviva un calor abrasador cuando acerca su cuerpo y frota su erección sobre mi sexo dolorido. El roce de suave tela de su bragueta me vuelve loca y lo beso con pasión. Al abrir los ojos veo a la otra pareja, la mujer nos mira con atención sin dejar de acariciar a su pobre amante, que está a punto de desmayarse de excitación.

Mi enardecido Júpiter me agarra las manos y me las inmoviliza sobre la cabeza con una mano, mientras cuela la otra entre nuestros cuerpos para quitarse el cinturón. El sonido deslizante del cuero sobre la tela me crispa la sangre, pero casi la siento salir de mi cuerpo cuando me aprisiona las muñecas con el cinturón y lo cuelga del gancho de un aplique luminoso de la pared. El calor de la bombilla se derrama en mi dorso y tengo que llevar cuidado de no quemarme. Se aparta para mirarme y yo me sonrojo, avergonzada y excitada. Clava sus ojos en mi cuerpo estremecido.

—Abre las piernas, deliciosa vestal, voy a hacerte mía.

Separo los muslos sobre la mesa, sintiendo como mi humedad impregna la superficie. Me remuevo de inquietud, en esta postura me siento frágil y vulnerable y su mirada no me permite esconderme en ningún sitio. Se acerca, acechándome como un depredador lo haría con su presa, y desabrocha el botón delantero del brassiere. Mis pechos se ven libres y observados y cuando me los acaricia, se me saltan las lágrimas. Me hace gemir y empiezo a sentirme como el hombre del diván, espero de corazón que por fin haya conseguido alivio.

Le miro suplicante, sin más palabras que nerviosos jadeos y mis mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas de gozo. Me acaricia las mejillas y me besa y cuando mi deseo se relaja, me desliza hasta el borde de la mesa y me penetra. Todo mi cuerpo se sacude por la sorpresa y empiezo a temblar de puro éxtasis.

Quiero abrazarle pero no puedo, quiero besarle pero sus labios están lejos, quiero que frene sus embestidas pero también quiero que acelere. Me rodea el cuerpo con los brazos y por encima de su hombro tengo ocasión de ver a la otra pareja.

Ella ha dejado de acariciarle con la mano para devorarlo con la boca. Cierro los ojos y la boca del señor Júpiter me calienta la oreja con su aliento.

—Algún día te tumbaré sobre ese diván —susurra con esforzada calma—. Y te haré lo mismo que ha hecho ella con él.

Sus movimientos provocan el roce perfecto en un punto de mi cuerpo y empiezo a ver las estrellas.

Mis ojos se ciegan por el deseo y su cuerpo de dios ancestral me complace de una forma nunca antes conocida. Se me han dormido los brazos y mi cuerpo solo es una retorcida maraña de sensaciones a merced del señor Júpiter.

—Quiero sentirte…, quiero sentir como te corres —jadea aumentando el ritmo—. Ahora.

Mi mente estalla y mi cuerpo se resquebraja como una copa de cristal. Mis gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo y sufro una oleada de inmenso placer que se eleva hasta lo más alto, dejándome aturdida y exhausta. Mi amante sigue acariciándome por dentro, postergando su desenlace. Pero contempla todo mi cuerpo convulso con una expresión de absoluta devoción y no puede contener su deseo por mí. El inicio de su orgasmo roza mis músculos internos y cuando se separa siento como su semilla se derrama caliente entre mis muslos abiertos.

Me derrumbo sobre la mesa, tiritando de frío y de vergüenza. El señor Júpiter me acuna la cara entre las manos y me besa con dulzura, rozándome el clítoris con su delicioso miembro. Se aparta un poco y me permite mirar a la pareja, justo en el momento en que el hombre por fin es liberado de su tortura y el orgasmo lo debilita tanto que acaba desmadejado sobre el diván. Verle aliviado me produce también una sensación de alivio hacia mí y se me salen las lágrimas.

No puedo parar de llorar por este éxtasis tan maravilloso.

—Eres perfecta —susurra el señor Júpiter besándome los ojos—. Me siento muy complacido de que accedieras a venir. Gracias.

Me besa con tanta dulzura que me derrito de felicidad.

• (Ir a 82)


	72. 71

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**71**

Me pongo a horcajadas sobre él. Mi cuerpo, revestido con ese conjunto blanco que tanto deseaba, se alza caliente sobre el suyo.

—Te deseo —me dice de pronto—. Eres demasiado intensa para mí, pero te deseo igual.

¿Que yo soy demasiado intensa? Me reiría si no estuviera tan excitada. Aprieto mi entrepierna a su erección, sintiendo de inmediato el calor a través de los encajes. A él se le escapa un grito y suspira.

—¿Sientes los botones? —pregunto frotándome a su pene, arañándole con la hilera de botones del tanga.

—Sí. Dios… —gime frustrado. Me desabrocho el primer botón, que descubre el nacimiento de mi sexo, y aprieto mis labios húmedos a la punta de su pene. La sensación es tan fuerte que empiezo a ver puntitos blancos delante de mis ojos. Él jadea de puro éxtasis al sentir mi néctar resbalar por su miembro—. Me quemas —se lamenta.

Desabrocho el segundo botón y utilizo su sexo para estimular el mío, deleitándome con las caricias sobre mi clítoris.

—Estás tan duro —suspiro.

—Por ti —contesta apretando los dientes. El cinturón lo está ahogando y sus brazos están atrapados bajo su cuerpo, no puede tocarme, solo puede conformarse con lo que le ofrezco.

Desabrocho todos los botones y me sitúo sobre la punta de su erección. Contiene la respiración cuando empiezo a bajar sobre ella, hundiéndolo dentro de mí. Es tan grande que se me corta la respiración, cada centímetro que entra dentro de mi cuerpo separa mi carne, haciéndome gemir de dolor y de placer. La dulce sensación de su calor en mis entrañas es tan sublime que siento ganas de llorar.

Me quedo quieta sobre su cuerpo perfecto, su piel tostada se estremece y ondula, como la arena cambiante de un desierto.

Inesperadamente se alza y descubro que se ha soltado las manos. Doy un chillido cuando me agarra por la cintura y gira con asombrosa facilidad, dejándome bajo su cuerpo. Me agarra por las caderas y empieza a moverse despacio, acostumbrándose a mi interior.

—Me aprietas tanto que no puedo respirar.

Lo abrazo moviendo las caderas para sentirlo con mayor intensidad dentro de mí. Me devora la boca y me embiste con apasionado desenfreno. Está tan duro y tan caliente que me vuelvo loca. Mis gemidos se mezclan con los suyos y amortiguo mis gritos entre sus labios, jadeando ansiosa. Mete la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y empieza a acariciarme entre las piernas, estimulando mi clítoris hinchado. Apoya su frente sobre mi frente y me mira sin dejar de complacerme, sus ojos negros fundiéndose a los míos, su mirada apasionada contagiándome su gozo. Me provoca tal orgasmo que se me atasca un grito en la garganta, de mis labios no surge ni un sonido y por más que inspiro no consigo que entre aire en mis pulmones. Me observa con una oscura mirada, penetrándome y acariciándome, y cuando consigo dejar de temblar, abandona mi cuerpo para derramar su néctar entre mis piernas.

Me regocijo con la sensación de su éxtasis cubriendo mi cuerpo y suspiro de pura satisfacción.

Acaricio mis muslos, extendiendo el semen que ha dejado caer sobre mi cuerpo, y me mira con mucha atención.

—¿Te gusta sentir mi semilla sobre la piel?

Asiento con languidez, estoy tremendamente satisfecha. Se levanta y me coge de la mano para que me levante con él. Está tan bueno que no puedo apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

—Te he marcado —dice muy serio, entregándome el beso más apasionado de la noche—. Ahora formas parte de este club.

• (Ir a 82)


	73. 72

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**72**

Niego nerviosa, deseando fundirme entre las cortinas para desaparecer entre ellas.

—Entonces nunca entenderás por qué lo hago —dice el hombre acercándose a nosotros. Su intensidad me aplasta contra el cuerpo del señor Júpiter—. Mi niña ha desobedecido una de mis normas. La estoy castigando —explica—. Le encanta que le azote el trasero, que se lo ponga rojo como un tomate, porque de ese modo cuando se acomode en una silla y yo no esté a su lado, se acordará de mí y se excitará recordando este momento. Además, cuanto más la azoto, más hermoso se vuelve su tonalidad de piel, pero hay un punto en el que su placer se transforma en dolor y eso que tanto le gusta se vuelve en su contra. Así recordará que no puede desobedecer mis normas a la ligera o sufrirá las consecuencias.

Me asusto tanto que salgo corriendo y me escapo de entre las manos del señor Júpiter, que sale detrás de mí. Avanzo a trompicones apartando las cortinas y tapices que encuentro a mi paso y que me impiden encontrar la salida de este lugar. Acabo metida en varias estancias con gente haciendo cosas demasiado escandalosas que nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza. Esto no me gusta nada y en cuestión de segundos estoy tan perdida que empiezo a desesperarme y a asfixiarme. Me falta el aire y me quema el pecho, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio físico y me duele el corazón.

Me fallan las rodillas y me derrumbo, pero unos brazos fuertes evitan que me golpee sobre la piedra.

Huelo el aroma del señor Júpiter y sé que es él quien me ha agarrado, abrazándome fuerte.

—Respira hondo —dice apretándome a su pecho, obligándome a que respire al mismo ritmo que él.

Tras unos intentos, consigo que mis latidos se calmen y me cubro la cara con las manos, avergonzada por este arrebato.

—Esto no es para mí —sollozo—. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo.

Me frota los brazos para consolarme, pero no dice una palabra.

• (Ir a 79)


	74. 73

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**73**

Niego con la cabeza y me muerdo los labios.

—Lástima —se ríe—. Me hubiera gustado ponerte a prueba.

Casi siento ganas de preguntarle, pero me pone un dedo en los labios.

—No hables y quítate el vestido.

Llevo las manos a la espalda y me bajo la cremallera con lentitud. Cuando lo he abierto, vacilo a la hora de retirar la tela. Me da la luz directa y no podré ocultarle absolutamente nada de mi imperfecto cuerpo. Sin darme tregua, se pone delante de mí y tira del vestido hacia abajo. No puedo cogerlo a tiempo y este queda desparramado a mis pies. Me cubro el pecho con los brazos, avergonzada por este ataque.

—Déjame verlos —ordena, más que pide.

Se me erizan los pechos cuando siento sus ojos clavados en ellos. Estira una mano y atrapa un pezón pellizcándolo con dulzura hasta arrancarme un lamento. Se aproxima e inclina su rostro perfecto para depositar un beso en mi boca, estimulando mi labio inferior hasta dejármelo lleno de sangre.

Agarrándome por la cintura me aprieta a su cuerpo y se agacha para meter mi pecho en su severa boca y lamer mi pezón en deliciosos círculos. Ha sido todo tan rápido que no he podido hacer nada.

Jadeo con ansiedad, notando como el corsé me asfixia. Cuando se cansa de succionarlo, comienza con el otro y un dolor inmenso se enrosca en mis entrañas.

—Tienes una piel preciosa. Date la vuelta, por favor.

Mis pechos palpitan, me los ha estimulado con tanto fervor que me duelen. Le doy la espalda y enseguida noto calor en el trasero y frío en los pezones, que se erizan todavía más. Siento sus manos calientes deshacer los nudos del corsé y poco a poco la presión se afloja y puedo dejar de jadear.

Retira todas las cintas y me quita la pieza, dejándola sobre la mesa. Se sienta en el diván y me hace una señal para que me acerque.

—Túmbate aquí —señala la alfombra que hay bajo sus pies. Es la petición más extraña y excitante que me han hecho nunca.

Me estiro sobre la superficie un poco insegura y se encarga de que me ponga como él quiere.

Recuesto los brazos por encima de la cabeza, junto las piernas y las reclino a un lado. Siento los pelillos de la alfombra por toda mi piel y eso me provoca unas dulces cosquillas que me erizan la piel. Él me mira de arriba abajo, recreándose en mi cuerpo desnudo, y de pronto, pierdo la vergüenza. Su mirada me hace arder y me remuevo sintiendo como mis estimulados pechos se elevan orgullosos para recibir más atenciones suyas. Siento, incluso, como me humedezco y me froto los muslos. Él lo nota y sonríe lascivo.

—Me encanta que te hayas depilado esa parte —susurra con la voz ronca—. Deja que te vea.

Apoyo los tacones en el suelo y separo las rodillas. Al instante me agito, cuando el ambiente golpea mis sensibles labios depilados. Me mira a los ojos fijamente y alarga la mano hacia mi sexo. Cuando me toca, me convulsiono con tanta violencia que me levanto del suelo y me muerdo el labio para descargar la tensión. Vuelvo a recostarme como estaba y le miro con ojos brillantes. Sus dedos ásperos recorren la piel suave del exterior antes de tantear la carne interior. Da una pasada a mi sensible botón y me convulsiono y entonces golpea mis labios con los dedos juntos y me sacudo pillada por sorpresa. Acaricia el azote con tanta ternura que la zona golpeada se inunda con calor.

Cuando me relajo, vuelve a golpearme y la palmada, vergonzosamente escandalosa, me arranca un lamento. Me ha hecho daño, pero la caricia posterior me licúa la sangre en las venas.

Me azota de nuevo, más fuerte, y mi cuerpo se encoje. Su pulgar me acaricia el clítoris endureciéndolo y me golpea otra vez, haciéndome gemir. Y repite el proceso, azote, roce, azote, caricia, azote, roce y al final tengo el sexo tan dolorido que se me escapan las lágrimas. Me aferro a la alfombra sintiendo como mi inflamada entrepierna exige más azotes. Pero él se limita a recoger un poco de néctar entre los dedos y se los lleva a la boca. Me ahogo con mi propia respiración.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —pregunta entonces, admirándome desde su posición aventajada.

—Sí —respondo con la voz ahogada.

— ¿Quieres más?

—Sí —y no me avergüenza decirlo.

Se arrodilla a mi lado y yo me pongo a temblar.

—Separa bien las piernas, preciosa, voy a poner esos labios tuyos más rojos que un tomate.

Me da una palmada bien fuerte, abarcando todo mi sexo con la mano. Mi carne tiembla y yo dejo escapar un grito de asombro. Acaricia mi entrepierna y vuelve a darme una palmada, quiero cerrar las piernas pero no puedo, porque me gusta lo que hace. Me azota por tercera vez, el sonido es vergonzoso pero me enerva y entonces su dedo penetra mi sexo y dejo escapar un siseo entre mis labios mordidos e hinchados. Sale de mí y me palmea fuerte y entonces mete dos dedos, abriéndolos en el interior, dilatándome, y yo me remuevo de ansiedad. Pero vuelve a salir, me azota de nuevo y me penetra con lujuria y el proceso se repite hasta cinco veces, dejándome al borde del orgasmo. Me duele tanto la entrepierna que no sé si es por los golpes o por el ansia de liberación.

Hunde la cara entre mis piernas. Me agarro a la alfombra como si me fuera la vida en ello, como si no hubiera nada bajo mis pies y tuviera que sujetarme a algo para no caer. Su nariz me roza el hinchado clítoris y su lengua se introduce firme en mi interior. Me pone las piernas sobre sus hombros y me agarra de los muslos, manteniéndome bien abierta para él. Me devora sediento y luego me suelta, dejándome desmadejada sobre la alfombra. Me hace girar y besa mis nalgas, metiendo la lengua entre ellas para lamer mi sexo. Hundo el rostro entre los flecos de la alfombra, arrancando algunas fibras con las manos y con los dientes.

Me azota entre las piernas otra vez, sus dedos firmes rozando cada fibra de mi sexo. Se quita el cinturón y lo oigo cimbrear en el aire. Me coge las manos, me las ata a la espalda y tira de mis caderas para que me ponga de rodillas. Me azota entre las nalgas, llevándose mi crema hacia la parte trasera y entonces penetra allí. Yo no voy a resistirme, lo quiero todo, incluso eso. Estimula mi orificio trasero con la misma precisión que hizo con mi sexo, sin olvidar de vez en cuando una palmada.

—Por favor… no pares —gimo, incapaz de seguir callada por más tiempo.

—Lo sientes, ¿verdad?

La energía, sí, claro que la siento. Es lo único que siento. Eso y un dolor indecente y placentero entre las nalgas. Me agarra por la cara interna de los muslos y me separa las piernas con un fuerte tirón.

—No pares… —suplico—. No pares.

Nunca he suplicado por algo así. Apoya una mano en mis riñones y noto, por fin, lo que tanto he ansiado: su divino miembro. Está tan duro y tan caliente que es como una barra de hierro. Lo acuna entre mis labios y mueve las caderas, frotándose ansioso; noto como acaricia su corona a mi clítoris, haciendo que lo vea todo brillante. Cuando se ha empapado bien con mi néctar, invade mi entrada trasera, tan dilatada por los juegos previos que no ofrece ninguna resistencia.

—Me muero… —jadeo.

Me hundo en la alfombra, gritando sin contención. He dejado de ser yo misma y solo soy un cuerpo caliente a punto de estallar. Cuando empieza a moverse, embistiendo con lentos y profundos envites, sucumbo ante el placer y mis orgasmos se suceden uno detrás de otro bajo la atención del señor Intenso, Oscuro y Peligroso, al que se lo entrego todo.

• (Ir a 82)


	75. 74

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**74**

Gateo sobre su cuerpo y me acomodo entre sus piernas, simplemente para que pueda ver lo que voy a hacerle. Pongo una mano sobre su vientre y con la otra sostengo su pene en alto para besarlo con pasión. Siento cómo su estómago se estremece con su respiración bajo la palma de mi mano y cómo su sangre recorre su miembro cuanto más aprieto con los labios. Doy suaves mordiscos a su piel ardiente y succiono con fuerza, obligándolo a correrse, empujándolo a los límites de su cordura.

Se convulsiona con mayor violencia y sus jadeos aumentan de volumen. Levanto la mirada hacia él, observo su cara perfecta desfigurada por el placer, cómo su cuerpo se sacude sin control.

Su espalda se curva y lanza un gruñido, momento en el que siento su semilla salpicarme la lengua.

Aprieto su base y chupo con fuerza, sintiendo en mi paladar la ardiente miel de su sexo, que exprimo sin compasión hasta la última gota, saboreando el dulce semen que me ofrece. Se retuerce bajo mis cuidados pero yo no me detengo, quiero que me lo entregue todo y hasta que no he quedado satisfecha, no me aparto de él.

• (Ir a 81)


	76. 75

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**75**

Me muerdo los labios, me siento una niña traviesa y lujuriosa. Ha sido el señor Cullen quien me ha invitado a venir y su cuerpazo siempre fue una oscura fantasía para mí. Me ha manipulado para venir, para ponerme la ropa interior que él quería, para visitar su depravado club, a mirarme mientras gozaba con otro hombre que no era él. Ahora quiero recibir mi premio: él.

Me separo del cuerpo caliente del señor Jasper y me dirijo a cuatro patas hacia el señor Cullen, que me mira arrogante desde el diván. Puedo ver la curva de su placer marcarse abultadamente contra los pantalones y lo primero que hago es arrodillarme entre sus piernas. Froto mi nariz a su bragueta y le arranco un jadeo. Oigo otro jadeo, el del señor Jasper, que me mira y me calienta por dentro. Acaricio los firmes muslos del señor Júpiter, del dios Júpiter, que ahora está bajo mi control, y le clavo las uñas en el pantalón, provocándole una sacudida. Sin perder el tiempo desenvuelvo su sexo apartando las capas que me molestan y acuno entre mis manos el magnífico tallo esculpido que es su pene endurecido de deseo.

Voluptuosa, me lo llevo a la boca y comienzo a disfrutar del placer de tenerle bajo mi control durante un rato. Beso su sedosa superficie y succiono con ardor la corona para recibir las primeras gotas de su semilla dulce. No es tan grande como el del señor Jasper, pero hay algo adictivo en su pene que me impide dejar de lamerlo. Huele de maravilla.

De pronto siento unas manos en el trasero y el señor Jasper introduce las manos entre mis piernas para masturbarme con delicia. Gimo sobre la erección de Júpiter, que me rodea la cara con las manos y acaricia mis pómulos mientras yo degusto con delicia cada gota de semen que le extraigo.

—Tienes una boca deliciosa —gime el señor Júpiter.

Ya no puedo soportarlo más, trepo por su cuerpo intenso y lujurioso y resbalo con facilidad por su húmeda erección. Me agarra fuerte por las caderas y me tumba contra el diván, aprisionándome las muñecas con una mano. Sus caderas empiezan a moverse con la fiereza que siempre había prometido, saciando por fin mi curiosidad sobre su contención. Está desatado, me ama con un desenfreno salvaje y me arranca tales gritos que me desuello la garganta. El señor Jasper me mira excitado, nos mira excitado y yo tengo un orgasmo que me quita el sentido, corriéndome con toda mi alma bajo el poderoso cuerpo de Júpiter. Él me embiste una y otra vez y me acompaña en mi orgasmo, llenándome con su semilla caliente las entrañas.

Cuando me relajo su desenfreno se apacigua. Levantándose de encima de mí se deja caer al suelo para quitarse la ropa. Es entonces cuando el señor Jasper ocupa su puesto y me besa con dulzura, lamiendo mis labios, mi cuello y mis pezones. Me estremezco de gozo, disfrutando de sus atenciones hasta que me calmo y entonces se mete entre mis muslos y comienza de nuevo a follarme como al principio.

Y así, durante toda la noche, uno y otro yacen conmigo. Apenas puedo mantenerles el ritmo, ellos descansan por turnos para luego regresar con renovada energía para matarme de placer.

• (Ir a 81)


	77. 76

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**76**

Mi percepción de la realidad cambió completamente aquella noche. El maldito señor Cullen tenía razón cuando dijo que mi habitación quedaría marcada con su presencia. Cada pliegue de la sábana de mi cama me recuerda a él, cada arruga en el edredón aviva el recuerdo de su boca entre mis piernas y cuando abro el armario y veo la lencería que me regaló entre mi ropa de cada día, recuerdo nuestro encuentro con todo lujo de detalles. Las sensaciones que me dejó me han marcado de por vida y mi cuerpo no se ha recuperado del sexo.

Cierro la tienda, resignada. No he vuelto a verle después de aquella noche y ha pasado ya una semana. Su nota manuscrita y la invitación al club Domus desaparecieron de mi apartamento, como si nunca me las hubiera enviado. La única prueba de nuestro encuentro es la tela rasgada de mi bata de satén, que he sido incapaz de tirar a la basura. Mentiría si dijera que el anhelo que siento por volver a verle no se ha transformado en terrible vacío. No siento placer al acariciarme, mi cuerpo no responde a ningún estímulo y, aunque mi imaginación es poderosa, el orgasmo es esquivo y me siento muy frustrada. Casi siento rabia si no fuera porque meterle en mi casa fue decisión mía, igual que suplicarle que me hiciera el amor. Bueno, más bien le pedí que me follara, cosa que hizo con mucho gusto.

Como parte de mi rutina diaria, salgo de la tienda y bajo al metro. Estoy escuchando música en el IPod, una forma de olvidarme de que existe el mundo de fuera, tengo el volumen lo bastante alto como para no escuchar a nadie. Me envuelvo en el abrigo, sintiendo en mi cuerpo el anhelo de sus besos y en el corazón, la indignación por seguir deseándole. Quizá me esté castigando por haber convertido nuestra posible fantástica cita en un corto pero intenso escarceo. Me dio a elegir y ahora sufro las consecuencias.

Sumergida en la nebulosa de mis pensamientos, observo a los pasajeros del vagón. Estoy escuchando "Love the way you lie" y Eminem me avasalla con su letra. De pronto, al otro lado del vagón, descubro una figura que me resulta terriblemente familiar. Está de espaldas, camuflado entre los pasajeros, lleva un carísimo abrigo negro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Podría ser cualquiera y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo reacciona a su presencia con tanta fuerza que tengo que sujetarme al asiento.

El vagón frena y una marea de personas comienza a salir. Salgo impulsada hacia delante apartando a la gente de mi camino, levantando la cabeza por encima para no perder de vista a ese hombre que me recuerda tanto a él. Le veo, se aleja perdiéndose entre el gentío y me pongo a correr para llegar a su altura. Sube las escaleras que llevan a la calle y yo subo los escalones de dos en dos, pero está tan lejos que le voy a perder. El ritmo de la canción me hace latir el corazón más fuerte, más rápido, y cuando finalmente salgo a la calle, le he perdido de vista. Miro a un lado y a otro, busco por la carretera un Lexus negro con los cristales tintados, pero no veo nada y, al final, acabo por rendirme.

Sintiéndome tonta, pongo rumbo a casa y cambio de canción para no estrellar el IPod contra el suelo de puro nervio.

Cuando el ascensor llega a mi piso, descubro un paquete en el suelo junto a la puerta de mi apartamento. Es cuadrado, estrecho y está atado con un discreto lazo rojo. Lo abro allí mismo. Nadie más que él puede regalarme cosas. Dentro hay algo envuelto en papel de seda y un pequeño sobre cerrado. Del interior saco una tarjeta blanca y gruesa, de textura rugosa, con el grabado dorado de una diosa romana y la palabra Domus escrita detrás. No hay nada más, ni una nota, ni una fecha, ni una hora, y cuando desenvuelvo el papel de seda, encuentro una bata de seda de color melocotón exactamente igual a la mía. Tiene un nudo en el cinturón.

Oigo el pitido del ascensor y la puerta se abre. Contengo el aliento pero para mi asombro, en el interior no hay nadie.

Hoy es viernes y son las diez de la noche. Cojo la bata y la invitación y subo al ascensor.

**FIN**

• LLegaste a un final especial, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.


	78. 77

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**77**

Despierto envuelta en un delicioso calor, la luz de las ventanas se cuela por una rendija de las cortinas. A mi lado descansa Júpiter, el dueño del Domus, dormido con una expresión relajada en el rostro. Este es uno de los pocos momentos en que lo veo así, sin esa expresión de absoluto control en sus bellas facciones. He dormido con la mano acunando su delicioso miembro, nuestra noche ha sido increíble, hemos acabado tirados en la alfombra, desnudos, excitados y satisfechos. Le provoqué tantos orgasmos como me fue posible, incluso cuando él pensaba que no sería capaz de tenerlos. Lo exprimo al máximo, me encanta hacerlo, he descubierto que me satisface provocarle enloquecedores orgasmos y que se pase el día empalmado pensando en lo que le haré cuando nos reencontremos.

Me arrodillo a su lado y empiezo a acariciarle con ambas manos. Se remueve en sueños, jadeando, y al final acaba despertándose cuando su pene está completamente duro.

—Mmm... —le oigo gemir, y me inclino para devorar su miembro, apretando los labios a su carne—. Isabella—jadea mi nombre, despertándose de golpe.

—Déjame quererte —susurro sobre la punta de su erección, antes de volver a devorarle. Mueve las caderas, pero le clavo las uñas en el vientre y se queda quieto—. Buen chico —ronroneo y luego me aplico a la tarea.

Hace un mes que me convertí en la domina del club y en la domina del domine Júpiter. Cada vez que le miro o le toco, cae de rodillas ansiando complacerme, ansiando poner a mi disposición cada fibra de su ser. Fuera del club se comporta como si fuese el dueño del mundo, maneja sus negocios con mano férrea, es implacable y estricto. Pero por las noches se entrega a mí con desesperación, anhelando rendirse a mis demandas. Es el único momento del día en el que se siente vivo, en el que no tiene que fingir, en el que se siente libre. Y yo me siento muy orgullosa de él, de mí misma y de esta relación tan apasionada que tenemos.

No tarda en tener un orgasmo entre mis labios. Saboreo su semen con mucho gusto y, cuando lo he dejado limpio, me aparto mirándole muy seria.

—No dije que pudieras correrte —lo reprendo.

—Lo siento —dice avergonzado.

—Esta noche te castigaré —comento poniéndome en pie—. Me sabe mal enfadarme pero no me gusta que no me obedezcas.

Se levanta gloriosamente desnudo, no puedo pensar ante su indómita belleza.

—No lo hagas —me pide—. No puedo aguantar cuando la tengo dentro de tu boca y lo sabes.

—Lo sé —digo muy seria—. Pero vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo porque me encanta chupártela.

Nunca le he dicho algo así y me sonrojo ante mi confesión. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me cubro el rostro con las manos, él contiene el aliento, emocionado y orgulloso, y se acerca para abrazarme.

—Aprenderé a contenerme. Perdóname.

Su cuerpo es como una droga, huele, sabe y se siente de maravilla. Siento debilidad por todo lo que tiene para ofrecerme, pero tengo que mostrarme firme y fuerte porque eso es lo que a él y a mí nos gusta.

—Esta noche te castigaré —le aseguro, tengo que mostrarme inflexible.

—Aceptaré gustoso tu castigo –acepta apretándome fuerte a su pecho.

**FIN**

• Llegaste al final más ardiente, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.


	79. 78

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**78**

Despierto envuelta en nubes de algodón. Mi cuerpo está exhausto y satisfecho y, cuando me muevo, me duele todo. Tengo la piel pegajosa por la mezcla de fluidos sexuales míos y de mi amante, que cubren cada zona sensible de mi anatomía. Me gusta esa sensación. Estar cubierta por la suave seda de su semen.

Pero tengo necesidades que atender. Estoy sola en una habitación del club y no veo al señor Cullen por ninguna parte. Podría marcharme pero necesito ir al baño y me pongo a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando mi ropa. Veo que por debajo de unas cortinas sale algo de vapor y, al correrlas, descubro un impresionante cuarto de baño de mármol. Mi amante se encuentra tras una mampara de cristal, gloriosamente mojado y desnudo. Hago mis necesidades con rapidez, me da un poco de vergüenza hacerlo con él dentro del mismo baño.

—No seas tímida, aquí hay sitio para dos —dice él abriendo la mampara. Su cuerpo esplendoroso surge entre nubes de vapor y me coge de la mano para meterme con él en la ducha.

El calor del agua quema mi piel sensible. Tengo moratones en los pechos y marcas enrojecidas de besos que durarán varios días, y entre mis piernas aún perdura su recuerdo. Me frota la piel con su mano enjabonada, limpiando todo el semen que derramó sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Te duele algo? —me pregunta con suavidad.

—Todo —murmuro con languidez. Me acurruco a su fuerte cuerpo, notando su erección presionarme la cadera, y nos quedamos en silencio bajo el ardiente chorro de agua de la ducha.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —pregunta entonces con tono preocupado.

Sé que me pregunta por el club y no por todo lo que hicimos anoche.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunto a mi vez. Me rodea con los brazos y me aprieta a su cuerpo macizo—. Quiero que me lleves de compras —le digo hundiendo la cara en sus pectorales—. Quiero vestir un modelo distinto de ropa interior cada noche para que pienses cómo quitármela. Y tiene que ser de seda. Me gusta ir cubierta de seda.

—¿Esas son todas tus condiciones? —pregunta con una risa que reverbera por todo el baño.

—Solo unas cuantas, señor Cullen. Solo unas cuantas. Es usted un cliente muy exigente que requiere de una atención exigente.

**FIN**

• Llegaste a un final romántico, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.


	80. 79

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**79**

El Lexus del señor Cullen se detiene frente a la puerta de mi bloque de pisos. No hemos dicho una sola palabra en todo el viaje y no es para menos. Yo no tengo la presencia de ánimo necesaria para excusar mi comportamiento y él es tan caballeroso que respeta mi silencio. Salgo del coche y noto la lluvia mojarme las mejillas. Doy dos pasos hacia la acera y de inmediato un paraguas aparece sobre mi cabeza, sostenido por el señor Cullen. Cuanto me fastidia haber estropeado nuestra fantástica noche.

—No le dé más vueltas a lo ocurrido, señorita Isabella —me dice en la puerta; he vuelto a ser la señorita Isabella y eso me disgusta profundamente.

Abro la puerta del edificio sin decir nada y me cobijo en el vestíbulo. Él entra conmigo y me acompaña al ascensor.

—Lo siento —digo por fin, no me he atrevido a decirlo hasta ahora.

—No tiene motivos para disculparse. La presioné demasiado. Soy yo el que tiene que pedirle perdón.

Subo cuando llega el ascensor y él se queda fuera. La despedida se me hace muy difícil.

—Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Cullen —acabo diciendo. Acusa mis palabras con una mirada de angustia.

—Las puertas de Domus seguirán abiertas para usted, señorita Isabella.

Puede ser, pero yo no sé si quiero cruzarlas de nuevo. El ascensor se cierra y le pierdo de vista y entonces me pongo a llorar.

**FIN**

• Llegaste al peor final, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.


	81. 80

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**80**

Me muerdo los labios y niego con la cabeza, y de inmediato las caricias y las miradas cesan. Los hombres me levantan del diván y empiezan a recomponerme como si nada hubiera pasado. No he tenido un orgasmo pero no lo necesito, el masaje ha resultado tonificante. Doy un largo suspiro de alivio.

El señor Jasper me entrega mi ropa interior y me da un beso en la frente.

—Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos —comenta con traviesa decadencia—. Tienes unos labios preciosos —bromea guiñándome un ojo, y sé que no se refiere precisamente a mi boca. Me sonrojo por sus palabras.

—Volveré, si el señor Cullen vuelve a invitarme —digo mirándole. Él me sonríe lujurioso y arrogante.

—Las puertas de Domus están abiertas para usted, señorita Isabella. Puede regresar cuando lo desee. Solo tiene que decir que Vesta ha venido a yacer con Júpiter.

—¿Es la contraseña? —pregunto toda inocente.

—No, preciosa, es lo que harás cuando vuelvas —comenta el señor Jasper—. Aunque sería más correcto decir que Vesta ha venido a yacer con Júpiter y con Marte.

**FIN**

• Llegaste a un final tibio, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.


	82. 81

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**81**

Entro en mi apartamento y mi ropa alfombra el pasillo cuando me la quito de camino al baño. El agua caliente baña mi piel convulsa, mi cuerpo repleto de placer ya no puede albergar más emociones y acabo recostada contra la pared limpiando de mi piel los besos, las caricias y todo rastro de sexo.

Ha sido una fantástica experiencia y me siento maravillada.

Envuelta en mi pijama favorito, busco el helado que guardo para ocasiones especiales y, con la cuchara más grande que tengo, me dirijo a mi habitación y me hundo entre los cojines de mi cama.

Me cubro con el edredón, enciendo la tele y empiezo a dar cuenta del chocolate mientras pongo una película.

Ha sido una noche de intensas emociones y pasarán días antes de que me recupere. Dudo mucho que vuelva a encontrarme con el señor Júpiter o visite de nuevo Domus, porque ese lugar no está hecho para mí. Sin embargo, siempre guardaré buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y de la lencería picante que guardo en mi armario. Voy a hacer grandes cambios en mi tienda, quedará estupenda después de la reforma que tengo pensada.

Me recuesto entre almohadones y me pongo a ver la película que empieza en la tele. No tardo en quedarme dormida, soñando con fogosos sátiros y lujuriosas ninfas.

**FIN**

• Llegaste a un buen final, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.


	83. 82

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cúbreme de seda**

**.**

**82**

Voy vestida con una larga túnica de seda blanca, tan fina que todo mi cuerpo, de piel sonrosada, se insinúa entre los pliegues. En el pelo llevo flores trenzadas, en los brazos y en los tobillos, un sinfín de pulseras, y mis pies descalzos están en contacto con el frío mármol. Sostengo entre mis manos un ídolo de madera con la forma de un rayo.

Según me han dicho, represento a una vestal. Las vestales eran las sacerdotisas de la diosa Vesta, mujeres tan sagradas que no podían ser tocadas por ningún mortal, y se encargaban de cuidar y alimentar la llama de Vesta, símbolo del hogar.

Ahora soy una vestal del Domus de Júpiter y, con esta extraña representación, añadiré la llama de mi interior al fuego de este hogar. Es mi transición de simple mortal a divina sacerdotisa para formar parte de este lugar para siempre.

El señor Cullen está de pie junto al fuego, con una lanza en la mano, desnudo, y su cuerpo, pintado de oro. Lleva una máscara, la máscara de Júpiter, el dios de dioses, y está esperando a que le entregue mi llama. Las demás personas de este lugar observan mi caminata desde la entrada hasta el centro de la estancia, en un silencio reverencial, conteniendo la respiración, y yo siento sus miradas por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándome lujuriosas con la imaginación. Me gusta la sensación a la vez que la rechazo. Me acerco con pasos inseguros hacia el pedestal sobre el que arde el corazón del hogar de Domus y pronuncio unas palabras en latín que he tenido que aprender de memoria.

Significa algo así como: "Mi alma ardiente se une a tu alma ardiente, para arder juntos eternamente".

Luego, lanzo el símbolo de madera y este se consume.

Y ya está. Ya formo parte de Domus. No me siento más divina ni más inmortal, pero sí me siento más especial. Júpiter desliza la punta de la lanza por mis hombros y rasga los tirantes, dejándome desnuda ante toda la audiencia. Dos mujeres desnudas con máscaras blancas y piel plateada se aproximan a mí y derraman sobre mi cabeza una marmita de bronce llena de leche templada que de inmediato me calienta por fuera y por dentro. Representa la bendición de Júpiter, en forma de viril semilla, que me reclama bajo su protección.

Cubierta de pegajosa leche, acaricio mis pechos, mi vientre, mi sexo, extendiendo toda la leche por mi piel. Júpiter me insta a subirme a su trono que hay junto a la llama. Él se sienta, poderoso y ultraterreno, y yo monto sobre su sexo, culminando este onírico ritual, a ojos de todos los que nos están mirando. Una música suave empieza a sonar, o quizá la música siempre estuvo ahí y ahora que no me late tan fuerte el corazón puedo escucharla. Apoyándome sobre los brazos del trono, empiezo a balancearme sobre el pene de Júpiter, que de esta forma me reclama en exclusividad para él, para disfrutar de mi cuerpo y de mi sexo.

**FIN**

• Llegaste al final favorito de la autora original, si queres volver a intentarlo ve al inicio.

* * *

**La historia se llama Cúbreme de seda y la autora es Paty C. Marin.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas!**

**Decidí terminar con esta adaptación rápido porque tengo una nueva que es una trilogía que pienso adaptar toda, se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras", les dejo una sinopsis: **

_Tras la muerte de su padre, el prestigioso empresario alemán Edward Cullen decide viajar a España para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Masen. En la oficina central de Madrid conoce a Isabella, una joven ingeniosa y simpática de la que se encapricha de inmediato._

_Isabella sucumbe a la atracción que el alemán ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos sexuales, repletos de fantasías y erotismo. Junto a él aprenderá que todos llevamos dentro un voyeur, y que las personas se dividen en sumisas y dominantes... Pero el tiempo pasa, la relación se intensifica y Edward empieza a temer que se descubra su secreto, algo que podría marcar el principio o el fin de la relación._

**Empezaré con esta nueva adaptación el fin de semana. **

**Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en facebook como Elizabella Cwb, y dejarme mensajes o lo que quieran. Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
